Adoptions
by TweakerWolf
Summary: Teen Wolf AU where Werewolves are sold as pets, mini pets that is. Stiles manages to convince he dad that he's ready for a pet, but who will he choose? Scott and Allison come with him and adopt some of their own. Lots of fluff and cuteness, more detail in the setting. Rated K for now.
1. To The Pet Store

Setting: Teen Wolf AU where werewolves are mini, sold as companions and pets; based off of the AWESOME comic series from prettiestalpha (prettiestalpha. tumblr. com), who gave me permission to write something based of her idea (mini alpha, under her art tab). In this AU, Scott is human, and Derek has no pack besides Cora; Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Deucalion, Kali, Ethan, Aiden, and Ennis are also mini wolves to be sold. Allison isn't a hunter, but still loves bows and shoots regularly and her father still sells guns. Jackson and Lydia are humans as well, and werewolves are bred, not bitten (successfully explaining why Scott and Jackson aren't wolves, but not why the other teens are . just roll with me though). I've never written a TW fic before, so sorry if some of the characters seem off, especially Stiles, I'm not sure I can completely capture his… Stiles-ness, but I'm going to try =) the rest of the story is fairly canon, everyone is in High School, Stiles only has his dad, and Scott lives with his mom and has started dating Allison recently. Stiles does have a massive crush on Lydia, we'll see where that goes. Also, the wolves can speak and are mostly human, just with wolf ears, a tail, wolf eyes (color is canon, red for alpha etc) and fangs, but are very wolf-like at times, such as whimpering/barking/growling. I'm estimating them to be about 6-9 inches tall and about 3-8 pounds depending on size.

Stiles sat in his jeep, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel; he sat outside of Scott's house, waiting for his best friend to finish getting ready. It was Saturday and they were heading to the pet store, his dad had finally caved, letting him get a pet. It took a lot of convincing, but Stiles managed to show his dad that he could be responsible for another being smaller than himself. Scott had an easier time convincing his mom, since he worked with Dr. Deaton after school, she knew he was capable. After a few more moments, Scott and Allison finally came out of the house and piled into the jeep.

"Ready to go?" Stiles asked, starting the blue jeep and pulling away from the curb.

"Yea, I'm so excited, I can't wait to get a pet of my own!" Allison gushed, just as excited as Stiles; she also had a hard time convincing her parents to let her look for a pet.

"Do you know what you're going to get?" Scott asked, turning to look at his girlfriend in the back seat.

She shook her head, "I'm just going to look around and see what picks me, Hunter's Pets has a lot of choices."

Together they brainstormed on what animals were the cutest and which were easiest to care for; Allison had thought about getting a bunny but they can more specific needs than a cat or dog. As soon as Stiles pulled into a spot, they all leapt out of the jeep and went into the store, looking like a couple of 4 year olds, huge smiles on their faces. They split up, Scott taking Allison's hand, pulling her towards the cats and kittens; Stiles went over to the hamsters first. Taking their time, they each went from cage to cage, examining all the candidates, one of the employees had even come up to talk with Scott about what he might be interested in.

Stiles eventually found himself at the back of the store, coming up on the last cage; as he ambled closer, he saw that it was actually full of mini wolves. He had heard of these but hadn't seen any before, although he did recall Jackson loudly proclaiming that his dad was going to get him one soon. They were pretty rare and in high demand, and he could see why: they were absolutely adorable. He watched as some of the younger wolves ran around, chasing each other and wrestling in mock fights. A smile lit up his face as he watched, he knew what kind of pet he was going to get, now he just had to choose one.

"Hey Scotty, Allison, come here, I think I found the perfect pet!" he called over his shoulder.

When he called out, he had gotten the attention of all the mini wolves, many of them running up to the side of the glass cage, trying to get closer to him. He heard Allison gasp as she and Scott found him, they immediately came up to the glass and looked down at the little fluffy creatures.

"Oh, I see you've found our mini wolves, just got shipped in this week, we finally managed to find a respectable vendor to sell us some at a good price."

Scott praised the employee, "I'm glad you guys are responsible with your pets, in small towns, I know it can be especially hard to buy properly bred animals."

"Thank you. They are very cute, and since they are Weres, they can be pretty self sufficient, although they really don't like being alone; they are pack animals after all. Although I'll warn you, not all Weres are suitable if you have younger siblings or other pets in the house, some can be temperamental, just like cats and dogs. Also, you can feed them the same food as you eat mostly but obviously they prefer meats and need a significant amount to stay healthy," the employ was explaining.

Stiles crouched down, watching all the Weres in the cage interact. Most of them seemed pretty young, but there were a few older ones in there; two specifically didn't seem to get a long at all, sitting on opposite sides of the cage; One of them had a small gathering of other wolves around him, not joining in on the fun.

"So, how can we decide which ones are the right ones for us? It kinda seems like some of them are already pretty close," Allison asked, not wanted to separate anyone.

"One second, let me get our order slip, that lists any family members that came together," the lady said, heading back to the front of the store.

Scott was looking at one of the younger Weres, it was a male and seemed kind of shy, he would tuck his head every time someone looked at him. Allison was discussing if she should get a girl or a boy, wondering which might be easier to handle. Stiles blocked out their conversation, studying each of the little Weres, wanting to find the perfect one for him. Scott had to shake him when the shop lady came back, laughing at him being in one of his concentrated states.

"Okay, it says here that there is one Alpha that has family here, his name is Derek, that little grumpy guy in the corner there," she explained, pointed to the dark haired wolf. "His sister came here with him, the only ones in the litter. He has another relative from the same parents, but he's from a different litter, so I don't think they really interact. Oh, he's already been sold, his name was Peter. And then there is Ethan and Aiden, they are twins actually, both Betas."

Stiles watched as she pointed out Cora, the Alpha's sister and then pointed out the two twin wolves. None of the other Weres were from the same litter, although it was common for the Weres to form a pack while they were caged together, obviously noting the older group of Weres.

"But it won't hurt to separate them, they've only been together for about a week; they mostly just fought for a proper hierarchy while living here. But it is known that it is helpful to buy more than one Were so they don't get lonely," she stated hopefully, wanting to get the Weres to a good home as soon as possible. She knew Scott worked at the Vet's office so he would be a terrific owner, and his friends seemed nice. Unlike that other High Schooler that came in a few days ago, she hoped the little wolf he had taken home was doing okay.

Allison spoke up then, "I think I know which one I want, can I pick her up, to see if she likes me?"

Of course! Which one?"

Allison pointed to the darker wolf, stalking around the cage with long black hair. The wolf growled slightly as the shop employee gingerly reached in there to pick her up. The little wolf was unhappy at being picked up, struggling in the woman's hands, but she had a firm grip on the female Alpha.

"Sorry, she's a bit of a spitfire, that's why she's still here honestly. Her name is Kali, she's an Alpha, so she has a strong sense of self, is that okay?"

Allison held out her hands, carefully holding the small creature, "If she likes me, I'll take her, I'm quite the spitfire myself so I think we'll get along just fine."

They watched as the wolf climbed up Allison's jacket, casually sniffing her here and there. Allison couldn't help but giggle as the female started sniffing her neck, the small puffs of air were tickling her skin.

"Well I must say, she already likes you more than anyone else that's tried to pick her, that's for sure. I hate to admit it but she's bitten a customer or two, and even peed on one. But she's just all over you," she admired, smiling at Allison.

Gingerly reaching up and cupping the Were in her hands, she brought her up to her face, "What do you say girl, want to come home with me?"

"Woof!" the wolf responded, wagging her tail excitedly.

"Excellent, she's very adventurous too so be careful. First night here, she was trying to find a way out of the cage; those two brothers were trying to help."

Scott was the next to pick, eagerly taking out the little blonde wolf with curly locks; he whimpered at first, scared to be handled but eventually nuzzled into Scott's hands, as Scott started speaking softly to him.

"That's Isaac, he's such a little sweetie, but he's a little skittish sometimes so people haven't picked him yet. Actually it says here on his slip that he was picked on horribly by his littermates, hence why he was sent out alone. He must have been the runt, poor little guy. But with some patience and a gentle owner, he'll come out of his shell."

Scott nodded slowly, understanding why the young wolf seemed so scared. He cuddled him to his chest, promising to take good care of him, softly rubbing behind his little blonde ears. The lady finally looked at Stiles, wondering if he had picked anyone out yet.

"Yea, Dad is going to kill be but, I want two," Stiles confessed, smiling at his friends. "I'll take little Sourwolf over there, and his sister of course, I don't have the heart to separate them."

They could see the shop lady's shoulders sag with relief, "Thank you! So many people have wanted to buy Cora but Derek wouldn't let anyone get close to her or pick her up. But nobody wanted to adopt Derek because he's an Alpha with an attitude. He doesn't play with the other Weres much and I've never seen him really smile so he scares away any potential buyers. But if you're going to buy both, that's just awesome."

Stiles looked down at the cage, seeing Derek having wandered over to Cora, pulling her away from the other young wolves that were playing. He had wrapped his arms around her protectively, staring up at Stiles with caution.

"It's okay lil guy, I promise, I'll take good care of you and your sister, I'd never separate family. Come on, it's okay," Stiles called out softly, holding his hands out in the cage.

Cora pulled away from her brother and eagerly came up to Stiles's hand, sniffing him and instantly climbing up his sleeve. Derek approached more warily, slowly stepping onto the boy's hand and sniffing him closely. Eventually he was satisfied with what he smelled and plopped himself down on Stiles's palm, wagging his tail eagerly. The human broke out in a huge smile when Derek seemed to accept him, quickly picking them both up and hugging them to his chest. Cora was yipping and wiggling in his hand, happy to finally be allowed to go home with someone; Derek actually smiled up at the boy, secretly happy to finally be picked.

* * *

A/N: First time writing a Teen Wolf fic, like I stated in the setting. I'm trying to give all the wolves their general dispositions but not have them be too unfriendly, such as Deucalion and the other Alphas. There will obviously not be any pack warfare going on so some of the hostility will be gone b.c I don't want them to appear too mean. I want this to be a cute and fluffy story. Hope you like it! I love writing it, it is SOOOO cute. Please go check out prettiestalpha, she is amazing!


	2. Territories

"Dude, your Dad is going to kill you, that being said, when you die, I'll take in your little wolves, don't worry," Scott laughed, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Gee, thanks, but at least I know my Weres will be looked after," Stiles shot back sarcastically. They all headed back to the front of the store after the lady closed the cage, ready to ring them up at the register.

Stiles had placed his new pets up on his shoulders while he browsed the collars and tags; he looked a few over, wondering what he should get. But then he realized that he should let his new buddies decide, they'd be the ones wearing it after all.

"Come here you two, I want you to pick which collar you like best okay?" he said, gently scooping them off his shoulders.

Cora immediately picked the dark blue one with stars, pulling it off the hook and hugging it close; Derek took a bit longer to decide but eventually settled on the black one with tiny moons on it. Stiles chuckled, happy to see them find something they enjoyed, hopefully they wouldn't be too thick. Luckily the store had preordered a shipment of tiny Were collars before the wolves had actually arrived or they'd be in trouble. From there he took them to the tag section, trying to find the smallest ones so Derek and Cora wouldn't be overwhelmed by the weight. He set them down on the small counter and pulled off two small circular on, both a shiny gold color; he figured those were big enough to at least get their names on it, as well as his home number, just in case they got lost.

"Why do we need those? We can remember your address," A sweet voice said.

Stiles looked down at Cora, smiling, "This is mostly as a technicality, so everyone will know you actually have an owner and not think you are a stray. Even if you have a collar, people respond better when they see a tag too. But I'll only make you wear the collars when we go out okay?"

"Okay," Cora smiled, wagging her tail. He made his way up to the register with Scott and Allison everyone ready to pay. Scott was getting Isaac a green collar and Kali had picked out purple.

"S'cuse me, Owner, can I get a star one instead?" Cora asked, spying the star shaped tag.

Stiles held it up, next to Cora, "You don't think that's too big for you?"

Cora's ears dropped when she realized he was right, but she had really wanted it so it would match her collar.

"Oh Cora, don't be sad, we can pick up some charms to hang on your collar, or get you a necklace okay?"

"Woof!"

The lady smiled at the teens as she rang them up, happy to see that they were already being so gentle with the Weres. Isaac was snuggled into Scott's chest pocket, afraid of being left behind and Kali was proudly sitting on Allison's head, looking around from her high perch. Before they paid, she double checked that they had some pamphlets for Were care, as well as make them promise to get them checked out at the Vet's office. They all had their first round of shots, but they'd need more in the future.

"Here's the customer copy of their information sheets, letting you know everything about them, especially their medical charts. Very important information, so don't lose it and remember to take it with you when you go in to Dr. Deaton."

"We'll have to come back another time and get them some more clothes and toys, do you think you'll have some in stock soon, or is there another store that might have them?" Allison asked ask she finished paying.

"Well we've ordered a small supply of Were items, since we got the small stock of wolves to sell, so it should be here soon but I don't think it will be much of a selection. The mall over in Brady Springs should have a lot of options if you don't mind the drive."

"Thank you very much, we'll check back in a few days, might as well support the hometown stores first," Scott called out as they left, waving to the woman behind the register.

"I can't believe it, we got our own Weres! This is so exciting," Stiles exclaiming, throwing his fists into the air.

"So what do you think your Dad is going to do when he sees that you bought _two_ pets?"

Stiles just shrugged as they all climbed into the jeep, "How can he say no to these adorable faces? And besides, he'll understand when I tell him they are littermates, I can't separate them."

"Good luck dude, let me know how that goes," Scott laughed while petting Isaac's head.

The ride back to Scott's house was full of excited chattering and cooing at the new wolves, eager to get them to Scott's house and let them all get to know each other. After a short drive, they pulled up in front of Scott's house and got out of the jeep. Scott unlocked the front door and announced his return.

"Did you pick someone?" Melissa asked, coming down the stairs with a laundry basket.

"Yea, we did, the store actually had Weres Mom, can you believe it?"

Melissa looked up at her son, "Really? Weren't they a bit expensive?"

Scott shook his head, "Not overly, I think the store got them at a discount honestly, I think the breeder thought they were… not worth as much. But we loved them!"

Melissa smiled at her son as she shooed them all into the kitchen, letting them put their new buddies on the counter. She lovingly ruffled Scott's hair, he was such a sweet boy, even if he caused her a lot of grief some times.

"Oh, they are adorable!" Melissa cooed, looking down at the wolves as they sniffed around the counter.

"This one is Isaac, he's a little shy but really sweet; he's just a Beta and he was picked on by his littermates, so be gentle with him okay?" Scott warned, softly petting his wolf.

"And this is my new pet, Kali, she's an Alpha so she's pretty fierce," Allison explained, pointing to the dark haired female that was exploring the counter.

Stiles smiled down at his new pets, "And I got two, because they were littermates, Derek, the Alpha and his sister Cora, a Beta."

"Oh my, looks like you guys will have your hands full now, take good care of them! Feel free to have lunch here, I'm getting ready to head to the hospital. So don't forget to put this load of clothes into the dryer Scott," Melissa told them, grabbing up the basket again and heading to the wash room.

Scott wandered over to the fridge, asking what his companions wanted; after a quick discussion, they decided on bacon sandwiches, much to the wolves' delight. Scott pulled out the bread and condiments while Stiles found a pan to cook the bacon in. They bustled about the kitchen, letting the wolves continue exploring while they were preparing lunch.

Cora sat with Isaac, happy to be with another Beta; if she was being completely honest the other Alpha, Kali, kind of scared her. She seemed a lot meaner than her brother, she just had this look in her eyes that made Cora shudder.

"So, are you happy you got adopted Isaac? I told you that someone would love you," Cora asked, smiling at her friend.

"Y-yea, I hope it's nice here," Isaac whispered, looking down at his hands. "I'm glad that you got picked up too, and that our Owners are friends. That means I'll still see you."

"Totally awesome, today is the best," Cora agreed, hugging her friend.

Kali was exploring by the sink when Derek wandered over, too close for her taste, she snarled at the other Alpha, raising her claws. Derek's eyes flashed a bright red, growling low in his throat, he didn't want to fight and get sent back to the store without Cora, but he wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

"Whoa there little guy, calm down, it's okay," Stiles said, immediately coming over and picking up Derek, holding his close. Allison came over to pick up her pet too, asking why Kali did that.

"He's an Alpha, I'm an Alpha, we don't get along very well, especially since we haven't figured out our territories yet," Kali explained with a shrug, not worried about her actions.

Stiles looked down at Derek, glad that they hadn't hurt each other, "Well for now, this is Scott's house, and Isaac's now. So it's neutral ground alright? My house will be Derek's territory and Allison's house will be Kali's territory."

Derek locked eyes with the other Alpha, wanting to call a truce but unsure of she'd agree; after a long moment, she nodded her head in agreement. With relieved sighs, Allison and Stiles put the two Alphas back on the counter.

"Good, I'm glad we can reach a truce, we're all friends, so we want to make sure the four of you get along as well you know," Allison told them all.

Derek nodded curtly, walking over to Cora and sitting with her, eyeing Isaac curiously; Kali sat over on the sink faucet, kicking her feet as she watch the boys cooking the bacon.

"As long as there are rules laid down, we'll be okay, Alphas are pretty respectful to each other, as long as we know what territory belongs to whom. If this is neutral territory, neither of us will act like it's ours," Kali shared.

"Good to know," Allison said, nodding her head slowly. "I'll have to remember that if I ever take you to Lydia's house, I'm sure she'll buy one of you if she hasn't already."

Cora turned to her older brother, "So, what do you think _our_ house will be like?"

Derek turned to look at Stiles, his new owner; he shrugged, unsure of what kind of place he had. Although it seemed they would have to be on best behavior to win over his dad, if he wasn't supposed to be bringing home two new pets.

"I hope his dad likes us," Derek spoke for the first time, throwing his arm over Cora's shoulder.

"I'm sure he will, Owner is nice so I'm sure his parents must be too!"

Isaac spoke up then, slightly nervous in Derek's presence, "Owner's Mom was really nice, I hope his Dad is too."

Scott had overheard them talking as he pulled the bacon off the pan, patting some of the grease off before offering it to Allison.

"Actually, I don't have a Dad, it's just me and Mom here. My Dad left when I was little, haven't heard from him since, but I don't mind. And Stiles only has the Sheriif, his Mom… died a few years ago," Scott explained.

Allison picked up Kali and headed to the table with her sandwich, offering Stiles a sympathetic smile as she passed him.

"I think you guys would have loved my Mom, she was great. Dad's nice too though, don't worry," he reassured his two wolves. Come on, chow time," he said, picking them up after he finished making his sandwich.

Scott came over last, scooping up Isaac and sitting by his girlfriend at the table, "You'll all meet the sheriff I'm sure, we spend a lot of time with Stiles, he's pretty chill, except when we do something we aren't supposed to."

"Which is most of the time," Allison giggled, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

They settled down and bit into their sandwiches, each keeping a spare piece of bacon for the Weres. Once the bacon was a little cooler, they offered the bacon up to their mini friends, watching them tear into it with gusto. Isaac sat quietly, tearing off pieces of his bacon carefully and chewing slowly to savor it. He wasn't used to getting his own food, most of the time his brothers and sisters would take his food if he wasn't careful. So when Cora walked over to him, he jumped and grabbed his slice of bacon, trying to hide it behind him. Cora just raised her eyebrow, wondering what he was doing.

"Sorry, I'm used to my brothers and sisters stealing my food," Isaac explained sheepishly, putting the meat down again.

"Silly Isaac, I have my own piece," she smiled, holding up her piece that she had drug behind her. She plopped down next to her friend and tore into her bacon, sighing blissfully.


	3. Play Time, Bath Time

A/N: A bit of a longer chapter, not all chapters will be long, it all varies on how long the scenes are but they will be around 2k. The play scene was short and I didn't want to cut the bath scene short so long chapter =)

Also, Cora is very cute and OoC in this story right now, since she's normally badass and standoffish depending on who she is talking to. But in this, her family hasn't died and she has her older brother to protect her so she's happy go lucky. I felt it added a nice contrast to Derek's serious nature. Derek will have cute moments in the future, just right now he's more worried about Cora being well taken care of. But he'll relax and join the fun soon! So enjoy cute Cora!

* * *

After everyone finished eating, they asked the minis some more questions, trying to get to know them better.

"So, what did they feed you at the store?"

"They usually gave us ground beef, or maybe some lunch meat, like turkey or ham. It wasn't bad, but it definitely wasn't bacon!" Cora exclaimed, happy to answer their questions.

"Well, we don't get bacon too often at my house, I'm trying to make Dad eat healthier, even at my own expense. But I come over to Scott's all the time and eat bacon here."

Derek whimpered, looking up at the boy, they didn't get bacon?

"Oh, don't be sad, I cook turkey bacon which really isn't that bad. But maybe I'll buy some and hide it in the freezer, we can have it when Dad works late."

Derek and Cora wagged their tails, happy to hear that; Kali then looked at Owner, wondering what her home was like.

Catching the glance, Allison acknowledged her, "My house is regular, we have all kinds of food, depending on whether my Mom is cooking or Dad. Lots of variety though, and definitely meat, no worries Kali."

"Wait, if Isaac is only a Beta, and he's here by himself with no Alpha, what does that mean for him?" Scott asked, picking up the blonde wolf and setting him on his shoulder, remembering the early talk about the Alphas.

Derek spoke up, surprising everyone, "He can attach himself to one of the other Alphas he comes in contact with, if he chooses to and trusts them. Or he can be a lone Beta, and become an Omega."

"Since we have Owners, being an Omega isn't so bad, but if he were a stray, he'd have to be really careful," Kali added from her side of the table.

"How would they know if he was a Beta in a pack or an Omega?" Stiles wondered.

"His scent, our noses are able to pick up the mingling scents of a pack, it's a very distinct scent of a lone wolf, an Omega. We can even tell the difference between them and a lone Alpha."

"Wow, being a Were must be pretty cool, being able to tell so much about someone just based on how they smell," Stiles said.

He started to jiggle his leg, wanting to find out as much as he could about his minis; whenever he found an interesting subject, it was hard for him to sit still. Scott noticed his friend's slight shaking and suggested they move to the backyard to let the minis get some exercise. All the minis woofed in agreement, eager to use their muscles; the wolves were gathered and the group went to Scott's backyard, Allison grabbing a ping pong ball from Scott's garage. They placed all the minis out on the grass, Allison tossing the ball out a ways for them to go after.

"Place nice you guys," Scott reminded them.

The humans sat on the porch steps, watching the Weres interact with each other, cautiously at first. Derek stood by himself for a bit, not wanting to fight with Kali again, and Kali was making her way over to the ball, ignoring everyone else. Isaac, who had been standing still, was pulled along by Cora, who ran straight for the ball. Kali, sensing the competition, got there first, her legs were longer, and climbed on top of the ball; Derek suddenly ran full speed up to the ball and shouldered it, pushing the ball to the side and knocking Kali off balance. She fell to the ground with a thud, landing on her butt, growling at Derek. He gave her a toothy grin as he jumped over her, running after the ball. Once he got to it, he pushed it with all his might towards his sister, hearing her laugh as it almost ran her over. Together with Isaac, they managed to stop the ball, rolling it away from the two Alphas, Isaac starting to relax and smile with Cora. Kali let out a low snarl as she jumped after the ball, rolling between the two Betas and knocking the ball off course. But before she could claim it, Derek appeared and lifted the ball over his head, running back towards Owner. He had almost made it when he felt someone land on his back and he tumbled to the ground; Kali laughing in his ear as she climbed over him. She didn't get too far, Derek managed to grab her ankle and pull her to the ground too; Cora took the chance to pass both of them, waving Isaac towards the porch. Once he was in place, she ran and kicked the ball towards him and cheered for him as he brought it to the humans, grin on his face.

Allison and Scott were laughing at the antics of their wolves and Stiles was cheering his two on for their teamwork. Scott called all the minis over and told them this was going to be a free for all. They all lined up, excited for the next round; after a slight pause, Scott finally threw the ball, watching as the wolves all took off after it. Stiles elbowed Scott, getting his friend's attention.

"Hey, do you think Isaac will pick an Alpha eventually?"

"I'm not sure, like Kali said, if he becomes an Omega, as an owned Were, he should be okay. But I wouldn't mind either way, if there is an Alpha that gained his trust. I want him to feel like he's loved and a part of a pack."

Allison smiled over at the boys, "Well they are a part of a pack, at least unofficially, we're all together now so we're a pack."

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, "Yea, Kali even said that now they have established territories, her and Derek will be okay. So that means they can be friendly, even if they are both Alphas. I want them all to know they can trust each other and all of us too. We're all be one big pack family."

After a lot of running around, all the minis came back to the porch, pushing the ball in front of them, panting. They flopped onto the ground as they delivered the ball, thoroughly worn out. The humans gathered their Weres and trudged back into the house; Scott suddenly remembering he was supposed to put the clothes into the dryer, rushing off to the washroom. Stiles noticed the time and figured he should be heading back soon so he could start dinner for his Dad, that would also give the minis time to take a bath.

"Hey Scotty, I'm going to head out, I want to let the little ones bathe before they meet Dad, plus I need to start cooking. Catch you tomorrow when we go to see Deaton?"

Scott popped his head around the corner, Isaac snuggled back into his chest pocket, "Yea, sounds good, what about you Allison?"

"I think I should go too, don't want Mom to get mad at me and try to ban me from your house again. I'll see you at Deaton's tomorrow," she informed him, giving him a quick kiss and a loving hug.

"Need a ride? I didn't see your car out front," Stiles asked, fishing his keys out from his pocket, and grabbing his bag with the collars.

"That'd be appreciated, Dad dropped me off on his way to a sale this afternoon."

They hopped into the jeep, Stiles turning on the radio as he pulled away from the curb, moving his leg to the beat. Derek and Cora had curled up on his cup holders, lightly snoozing as they listened to the music. Allison was stroking Kali's hair as she looked out the window, a companionable lull filling the jeep. When they finally pulled up to Allison's house, she thanked Stiles for the lift and promised to see him in the morning, after assuring him that she wouldn't need a ride. Stiles started to whistle as he drove back to his house, keeping an eye on the wolves to make sure they didn't fall out of the holders. When he pulled into his driveway, he cut the engine and gently nudged the little fluff balls.

"Come on you two, time for a bath, then I'll make dinner okay?"

Derek and Cora stretched lightly before climbing into his hoodie pouch, heads poking out either side so they can look at their new home. Stiles could feel Cora wagging her tail in his pouch as he unlocked the door, eager to explore her new home.

"This is it, home sweet home. Welcome to Casa Stilinski, certified bachelor pad. Well, I suppose Dad is more of a widow, but never mind that. Now before I let you two go exploring, I want to wash your clothes and have you two take a bath. Sound okay?"

"Yes Owner, a bath would be nice, I'm all sweaty from earlier. Where do we wash up?" Cora asked, looking up at her human.

Stiles thought about that a minute, "I guess you can bathe in the bathroom sink down here, that way I can hear you if you need anything while I'm cooking dinner. Did you want to bathe together or separate?"

"Separate, Cora can go first," Derek stated, wanting to give his sister privacy.

"Alright then, one moment," Stiles mumbled, taking them both to the bathroom. He deposited them both on the bathroom counter and dug through the drawers, calling out when he found an old wash cloth.

"I can cut this up for towels for now, although I'll have to see if Melissa can sew them before they start to fray. Be right back," he told them, running the water so it would get warm while they waited.

In the kitchen he found some scissors and cut the cloth into six pieces, then he went to the study, rummaging around until he found two safety pins. He walked back into the bathroom, placing the small towels and the safety pins on the counter.

"Okay, Cora, you can bathe first, go ahead and take off your clothes and put them on the safety pin, that way I can wash them and they won't get lost. Derek you too. Then you can wrap up in the towels while we wait for the water. Then I'll take Derek into the kitchen with me while you bathe, okay Cora?"

"Yup yup, thank you Owner. What about soap?" Cora asked, starting to undress and pin her clothes on the metal rod.

"Oh, I don't have any small bottles of shampoo so you'll have to use soap until we can find some small bottles. Here, one sec," Stiles said, picking up the bar of soap from the dish.

He pulled out his keys and carefully carved out a holdable chunk, handing it to Cora. Then he tested the water and plugged the sink, letting the warm water fill up about half the sink before turning it off. Cora, who had already stripped, eagerly jumped into the water, not shy about her nakedness. Derek however had wrapped one of the towels securely around his waist, safety pin full of his clothes. Stiles held out his hand for Derek, grabbing up Cora's clothes with his other hand; Derek obediently climbed aboard and handed over his clothes. They left Cora to her bath, leaving the door just slightly ajar so they could hear when she finished. Derek got dropped off on the table and Stiles went up stairs to get some of his clothes to wash as well. As far as he could tell, the wolves' clothes were just regular clothes made in really small sizes, so they should be fine going through a normal wash and dry cycle. After gathering some of his shirts and some boxers, he went back down stairs and loaded up the washer, also hoping that the detergent wasn't too strong for their noses. After the wash was going he went back into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to prepare.

"So many choices, but also so many yummy foods that aren't healthy; I guess we all have to make sacrifices. So let's see… chicken it is, now what do we have that can go with it," Stiles trailed off, opening various drawers.

He eventually decided on making a chicken Caesar salad for him and his Dad, and just grilling a piece of chicken for Derek and Cora. He pulled out some chicken breasts from the fridge and started cooking them in a pan. Then while those were slowly cooking, he grabbed some plates and started building the salads, asking Derek if he wanted any.

"Yes please, but not too much. Salads are good for us, being part human and all. Cora and I can split a small salad."

When Stiles had started slicing the carrots, he heard Cora calling him from the bathroom, so he picked Derek up and walked down the hallway, poking his head in. Cora was there, sitting on the counter and wrapped in a towel. She was currently working on drying her hair, but she smiled at them and said she was done with her bath, she felt much better.

"Sorry, the clothes aren't done yet, so you'll still have to sit around in your towel for a bit Cora," he explained as he emptied out the sink. Then he began running the water, warming it up for round two. Cora had wrapped her hair up in the towel and was carefully drying herself off, facing away from the boys. When Derek confirmed that the water was a good temperature, Stiles plugged the sink again, handing Derek the modified bar of soap and picked up Cora.

"The clothes should hopefully be dry by the time you are done, give me a shout when you are ready."

Derek nodded in acknowledgement before dropping his towel and sliding into the warm water. Stiles dropped Cora off in the kitchen while he quickly went to put the clothes into the dryer. Once back in the kitchen, Stiles was telling her what was for dinner while she sat on the counter and worked on drying her tail, back to her owner. Stiles worked steadily while Cora hummed to herself, but it wasn't long before Stiles joined in, once he caught the rhythm. The time passed comfortably as he kept an eye on the chicken and pulled out some salad dressings from the fridge, putting them on the table. There was still a few minutes left before he would remove the chicken so he quickly set the table, not forgetting to add a place for the Weres to share, even if they didn't need silverware.

Just as he turned off the fire, he heard Derek calling him; Stiles immediately responded, heading to the bathroom once more. Once he emptied out the sink, his picked up the freshly washed Derek and dropped him off next to his sister and then went to check on the clothes. Satisfied that they were dry enough, he pulled out the two pins and gave them to the wolves before quickly running up the stairs to drop of his clothes on his bed. By the time he was back, Cora had dressed and was helping Derek towel off his tail. Soon he was dry and able to get dressed, ordering Cora to look away; she giggled but complied, knowing that Derek was trying to be responsible. Stiles had just picked up the towels and was hanging them in the bathroom to dry when he heard his father's cruiser pull into the driveway. Perfect timing as always, the boy smiled, hurrying back to the kitchen to place the wolves on the table, pulling them to his chest in a quick hug. The front door opened and Cora grabbed her brother's hand, slightly nervous to meet Owner's Dad.


	4. A Small Project

"Hey Stiles, what did you make for us tonight, smells good," the sheriff called from the door, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a hook.

"Chicken Caesar salads, with light ranch dressing for you. The chicken just finished and I was getting ready to cut it, so come put your dressing on your green stuff."

His dad chuckled as he came around the corner, unhooking his duty belt and laying it on the hallway table. He went to give his son a hug, minding the knife he was using the cut the chicken into slices. After a moment he realized that there was an extra breast being cut.

"Is someone coming for dinner?"

"Yea, as a matter of fact, I'd like to introduce you to the newest members of the family," Stiles smiled up at his dad, picking up the plate of sliced chicken and walking over to the table.

"Oh that's right, you went to the pet store today with Scott, wait, did you say members, as in plural?" John asked, suddenly catching sight of the two Weres on the table, holding hands. He sighed and looked over at his son, typical exasperated expression on his face, but before he could say anything Stiles explained.

"Dad, they're siblings, and everyone was trying to separate them, I couldn't let that happen, look at them, they are adorable," Stiles pointed at them while he slid some chicken over his salad. "This is Derek and his sister Cora, and they are very well mannered."

John just chuckled as he sat down, pouring some ranch over his salad before Stiles scooped some chicken onto his plate. He knew when he was defeated, "Welcome to the Stilinski home you two, we're happy to have you."

Cora waved excitedly, her tail wagging just as fast, and Derek quietly thanked the sheriff before pulling his sister to their plate.

"So you aren't mad right Dad?" Stiles asked as he took his seat, looking over at the sheriff.

"Of course not, although I would have liked a little warning that you were bringing home two! But they are Weres, so that means they won't be completely dependent on you," John offered, laughing at his son's feigned hurt expression.

John asked the minis some questions while they ate, happy to get to know the two newest members of the family. He had never thought that Stiles would get Weres as pets but he knew his son was capable of caring for them. He also found out that Allison and Scott adopted some mini wolves as well, so he was sure he'd be seeing more of the little critters running around his house soon.

"Owner, can I have some water please?" Derek asked, walking over to Stiles.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that, I'm sorry, one sec. And you can really call me Stiles, we're family now," he smiled as he got up from the table.

He couldn't find any glasses small enough and the bowls seemed a little too deep, so instead he took out a spoon and went back to the table. Dipping the spoon in his cup, he held it out for Derek to drink from, refilling it a few times before he had his fill. Then he offered the spoon to Cora as well, letting her drink up.

"After we visit Deaton, we'll have to stop by the toy store, then I can pick up a tea set or something. Those should be small enough and light enough for you two to use effectively."

John shook his head, amazed at his son's thinking skills, now if only he put that much energy into school, he'd be fine! He did clear his throat, wanting to ask his son a question, "Uh Stiles, not to be, intrusive but, have you thought about how the little ones are going to use the restroom?"

"Puppy pad? I didn't think of that part… It would be a little difficult for them to use a person sized toilet. I'll have to see if I can't find something tomorrow when we're out."

The sheriff nodded his head, "Well for now, if they are comfortable with it, we should still have some of those old pads from when we had Boscoe, they'd be out in the garage somewhere."

"Alright, I can go look for those while they are exploring the house. I figure something out for tonight."

John nodded his head, Stiles was good at thinking up strange fixes for small problems, "Well you go on, I'll get the dishes. Derek and Cora can explore down here while you get that fixed up."

Stiles smiled at his Dad's offer, more than willing to let someone else do dishes; he hurried out to the garage, pulling down some of the dusty boxes to look through. Back in the kitchen, John had helped the wolves down to the floor, letting them know they were free to look around.

"Just be careful, it will take me awhile to get used to you small critters running around, so watch out for my feet. Just a fair warning," he said, patting Cora on the head.

As he began putting the dishes into the washer, Derek took Cora's hand and together they walked around the kitchen floor, looking at everything. They wandered over to the entrance of the kitchen, leaning out the check the hallway but they were too nervous to venture further.

John noticed them looking and wanted to reassure them, "Go ahead and explore, this is your house now, you should know all about it. I'm almost done with the dishes if you want to follow me into the living room."

Derek nodded his head, still feeling a little nervous at addressing Own- Stiles's Dad, but Cora woofed excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Can we watch T.V. while Owner sets up the restroom?"

"Of course, although I have no idea what you might like, and please call us Stiles and John, or if you want Dad and Grandpa I suppose," John chuckled.

At his words, Cora tore across the kitchen floor and jumped on the man's leg, wagging her tail, "Really, I can call you Grandpa? It feels weird calling you by name, so Grandpa works, thank you, thank you."

John reached down and picked up the Beta, unable to suppress the grin, "Come on, let's go watch some T.V., coming Derek?"

"Woof."

Derek ran over and climbed onto the Sheriff's boot, holding onto the laces for safety, John chuckled as he made his way to the living room. He grabbed the remote then sat on the couch, carefully propping his leg up on the coffee table before switching on the tube. Cora climbed out of John's hand to explore the soft couch while Derek carefully climbed across the Sheriff's leg to get to the couch. Both the Weres immediately began exploring the surface, Cora carefully climbing up the back cushions so she could walk along the top of the couch.

"Cora, don't put any holes in the couch!" Derek warned, watching as she scaled the cushion.

"I know Derek, I'm being careful!" she shouted back at her brother, sticking her tongue out.

It wasn't long before Derek found himself sitting on the arm of the couch, looking at the sports game that John had picked. He hadn't seen too many games so he wasn't sure of the rules, but it was fun to see the people running all over the field.

Stiles came back in from the garage and saw Cora lying across the back of the couch, Derek sitting on the arm, and his Dad leaning forward in his seat, all of them watching the game. He smiled to himself as he ran up the stairs, supplies in his arms; banging his bathroom door open he quickly sat down on the floor, spreading the items out beside him.

"Alright, pad- check, night light- check, small extension cord- check, and cherry scented air freshener- check," Stiles thought aloud to himself.

He opened up the cabinet built under the sink and pulled out all the old cleaning supplies that he rarely used; he'd have to move those to the downstairs bathroom. After it was empty, he folded the large pad in half and placed it on the left hand side and closed the door. Then he plugged in the extension cord and ran it along the wall, behind the toilet and over the top of the other door. He quickly bunched up the excess cord and set it against the wall in the empty space; then he plugged in the night light and laid it flat, positioning it so it lit up the whole space. Then he placed the air freshener on top of the cord and examined his work.

It would do in a pinch, he was going to have to make a handle of some sort so they could open and close the little door efficiently but for now it was at least operational. The cord coming over the top of the door stopped it from closing all the way so it would be easy to open, but it couldn't close all the way. Maybe he could talk his Dad into letting him play with the power tools, then he could just drill a small hole on the said of the cabinet for the cord to go in and out. As he looked everything over, he remembered something, they were going to need some toilet paper too! So he quickly tore off a bunch of squares and set them next to the pad. Stiles told himself to check it every times he came in here, he didn't want his little wolves to get embarrassed about any messes.

Satisfied with his handy work, he picked up all the bottles of cleaner and the extra pads he found; humming to himself as he entered the hall. Stopping briefly to tuck the pads into the hall closet, next to the extra rolls of T.P., he flew down the stairs and stuffed the unneeded supplies in the bathroom.

"Bathroom project, complete," Stiles announced, spreading his arms out to congratulate himself.

"That was fast, why can't you put that kind of energy into your schoolwork?"

Stiles shrugged, "Because schoolwork isn't as fascinating or as rewarding. I did this because I was improving something for my new buddies. Very rewarding! Want to go check it out?"

"Yea, we can come look, then it's homework time for you kiddo," John announced, standing up and reaching for Cora.

Derek stood up and waited for Stiles to scoop him up, then the group went upstairs to check out the renovations. As the minis were put on the floor, Stiles sat down and opened both doors for them to see what was inside.

"So, on this side I put the pad, that door can stay closed all the time so you'll have privacy, got your T.P. in there too. Then on this side, I've got a nightlight so you aren't going in the dark and an air freshener, you know, since you have sharp noses."

Cora sniffed the air, "Cherry? Nice."

Derek scrambled into the makeshift bathroom, looking everything over from the inside, wagging his tail in approval.

"The only thing right now is, this door won't close all the way because of the cord. Maybe we can work on drilling a small hole later, what do you think Dad?"

"I think _I_ can do that, shouldn't be that hard," he replied, emphasizing on the fact he'd be doing it, not Stiles.

"Also, can we maybe put a small hole in the bottom of my door? I usually keep my door closed, but I want them to be able to roam the house and not be stuck in my room all the time. Then they can also come use the bathroom whenever they need to."

"Yea, that's a good idea. We'll have to put some soap down there too, and a small bowl of water so they can wash their hands."

"Oh, yea, good catch Dad," Stiles said as his Dad disappeared downstairs to find a small bowl.

"Thanks Daddy Stiles, this is wonderful!" Cora praised, sitting by the air freshener.

Stiles eyes popped open, did Cora really just call him Daddy? He could feel his heart warm as he looked down at her smiling face. Reaching over, he scratched behind her ears, laughing as her little foot started kicking.

"Are you happy with it Derek? Do you think it will work ok? I promise to check it often and keep it clean as best I can."

"Yes, it is very nice, much better than at the pet store. Then we just had a box to go in, kitty litter was what they called it. But we're not cats! At least this is a puppy pad, much closer to the right species," Derek rambled on, happy to have a semi private place now.

"You weren't a fan of the kitty litter? It's supposed to help with the odors," Stiles laughed, looking down at the little grumpy wolf.

"I suppose it was good at that, but it was just weird," Derek humphed, crossing his arms.

"Well then I won't make you use it, if you both like the pad, that's fine by me. And this door stays open all the time, so you'll always have access to it, unlike my closed door. Well, unless it's being used of course…"

"Can we see your room?" Derek asked, hopping out from under the sink.


	5. Exploration

Stiles nodding, closing the small doors and picking up his pets, he left the light on so his Dad could put the water in, then he went into his room, setting the minis down on his bed.

"Ta da, my room, it's a bit messy but, that's the way I like it. Oh, I should put those clothes away before Dad sees them," Stiles mumbled, grabbing his fresh clothes. He stuffed his boxers in his top drawer and began hanging his shirts up, just as his Dad came in.

"Ok, I've put the small thing of soap from down stairs under the sink, along with some water, change it often! I also brought up another bowl for them to have in here, for drinking. Where do you want it?"

"Oh, awesome, thanks; go ahead and put it over on my nightstand. That way it's right next to the bed and they can reach it. We're really going to have to mini-proof this house now that I think about it. We have to make sure they can get up and down the stairs, up and down my bed at least, the couches," Stiles trailed off.

John clapped his son on the shoulder, "One thing at a time and right now, that's homework. They do well enough climbing the couches, and they are careful with their claws. It should be just as easy for them to get off your bed so I wouldn't worry about that. We'll work on the stairs when I get some time off, but for the most part they'll be with you; they are _your_ pets after all."

"I know, I just don't want them to feel completely dependent on me, if they want to go downstairs while I'm doing homework or something, they can. I don't want them to feel trapped is all, but I'm not going to make them fend for themselves. I don't let you do that do I?"

John laughed, "No, you don't. You keep making me eat rabbit food and keeping me healthy. I know you're responsible… Some times. Don't stay up too late, when are you going to Deaton's?"

"Um, I think around 11, so I can sleep in a little bit. Then I can also get those tags engraved while we're there."

"Then I'll most likely be gone by the time you roll out of bed, so let me know if they need anything okay? Although I'm sure they'll be healthy, Hunter's has always supplied good animals, and I'm sure that includes Weres too."

Stiles smiled up at his Dad, "Well, they are going to need some changes of clothes, and some toys and something for the stairs, and-"

"No, no, no, you're on your own there. They are your pets, you buy the accessories, I'm just here to help with any medical expenses. Although we will look into something about the stairs; don't stay up too late!" John warned, ruffling the teen's hair before leaving the room.

"Now what Daddy Stiles?" Cora asked, bouncing around on the bed, occasionally somersaulting.

"Well, I'm supposed to read a few chapters for English, but you two are free to look around my room," Stiles suggested, pulling a book out of his backpack.

Stiles sighed and opened the book, he only had 3 chapters to read, if he focused it shouldn't take too long; but the problem was, he had to focus. Cora continued to bounce around on the bed, loving the soft springy surface under her feet. Derek carefully climbed down, using the frame of the bed as a ladder, and wandered over to the bookshelf. His eyes widened as he saw a bunch of comic books and even some manga along the shelves.

"Own-Stiles, may I look at some of these?"

Stiles looked up from his book, already happy for a distraction, "Sure, which ones?"

He walked over and picked Derek up, holding him close to the shelves; Derek quickly jumped off his hand and began inspecting the spines. After just a few moments, he pointed to one of the comics, tail wagging hopefully.

"You want to read Batman? Ok sure," Stiles said, removing the comic from the shelves and picking up the wolf. He put them down on the bed, and opened the comic for Derek, scratching his head before going back to his desk.

"Want to come read it with me Cora?" Derek asked, looking over at his sister, who was combing her tail with her fingers.

"Sure," her eyes perked up, she'd never read a comic book before. She quickly hopped over to Derek, sitting by his side and scanning over the large pages in front of them.

The three of them sat in silence for awhile, the only sounds were the turning of pages and occasionally a sigh from Stiles. Eventually Stiles got up from the desk and carefully flopped onto the bed with his book, trying to get more comfortable. Cora and Derek immediately grabbed the comic and carefully pulled it up onto Stiles's stomach; they wanted to lay with him while he was reading. Stiles smiled down at them, watching as their ears twitched occasionally, or when Cora would read something exciting, her tail would thump against his shirt. He laid back against his pillows and held his book out in front of him, trying to get through the chapter.

Stiles didn't realize it but after the next few pages, his eyes began to droop; he felt so comfortable laying there on his bed, with the two little warm creatures sitting on his stomach. It wasn't long after that when he finally closed his eyes, book falling onto his face; Derek and Cora were starting to feel sleepy too. The excitement of the day was catching up to them and they quickly feel asleep sitting up, leaning on each other for balance, comic book still open in front of them.

That was how John found them when he went up to bed a few hours later: his son with a book on his face and the two Weres collapsed in a heap on top of him. He crept into the room and gently nudged his son, slowly pulling him out of his sleep.

"Come on Stiles, bed time, put your books away and turn off the light."

"Hmm, 'k, night Dad," Stiles mumbled, half awake.

The little wolves shifted and opened their sleepy eyes, wondering what was going on; Stiles told them it was bed time, carefully laying them on the bed so he could go change. In no time at all, Stiles was in his pajamas, the books were on his desk, and the light was turned off. His climbed into bed, snuggling under the blankets and whispered goodnight to his pets.

"Night Daddy Stiles," Cora mumbled sleepily, curling up in the crook of his neck, just under his ear, burying her face in her tail. Derek curled up behind her, throwing a protective arm over her and quickly joined them in the dream world.

*Scott's House*

After Stiles and Allison left, Scott took Isaac up to his room and let him explore; Scott was sitting at his desk surfing the web when he heard Isaac ask him a question.

"What is this for Scott?"

When he turned around, he found Isaac curled up in the net of his lacrosse stick, which was leaning up against his bed.

"That's my crosse, I'm on the lacrosse team at school, although I'm not too good at it yet."

"It's very comfy to sit in," he said, inspecting the net he was in. After a few moments of silence, Isaac turned back to Scott, his face turned red as he covered his face behind his hands, "I'd like to see you play some time, i-if that's okay?"

"I'm sure you would love it! Although it can get pretty rough, I really enjoy it. Maybe I can sneak you into practice on Monday, that would be fun," Scott assured him, loving his cute little blush. "Do you know the rules at all?"

Isaac shook his head, he had never been outside the pet store before today. Scott nodding understandingly, coming to the same conclusion, "Well, it's a team sport, each team as 10 players on the field: 3 attackers, 3 midfielders, 3 defenders, and then 1 goalie. We throw the ball to each other and we have to catch it in the cross, which in itself can be hard at first. Every time the ball gets past the goalie, we score a point."

"Is it also hard to throw the ball?" Isaac asked, trying to picture what it would be like to throw a ball using the stick he was sitting in.

"Not as hard as you'd think, although getting the technique right might take some time, especially if you are trying to clear the ball, you have to throw it just right to get good distance."

"Cool, I can't wait to see more, it sounds like fun."

"Yea, I really enjoy it," Scott admitted, smiling at the small wolf.

Scott went back to surfing the web and Isaac eventually climbed down to the floor, exploring the room. It didn't take him long to find Scott's gym bag, stuffed full of his lacrosse gear; Isaac carefully climbed into the bag, wanting to see more lacrosse stuff. Scott jumped when he heard a tiny squeak and a soft thump, wheeling around in his chair, looking for Isaac. It took him a few moments but he finally found Isaac's tail wiggling in the air, he must have fallen into the gear. Scott chuckled as he walked over, gently retrieving the blond wolf from amongst his pads and clothes.

"What happened Isaac, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, I just wanted to see some more lacrosse stuff and I leaned too far over. Then I got stuck," he mumbled, looking down at his hands, embarrassed.

"Come on, come sit with me at the desk, we can surf the web together!"

Scott set his wolf down on the desk and pulled up his Facebook page, browsing his dash for anything interesting. Isaac sat, mesmerized by all the colorful pictures scrolling by on the page, he wanted to reach out and touch them. Scott was interrupted by a text from Allison, and had stopped scrolling just as a picture of him and Allison appeared on his dash. Excitedly, Isaac went up to the screen and touched it, happy to see a picture of his Owner smiling and happy.

"You like that picture Isaac?" Scott asked, noticing the little guy; when Isaac nodded, he asked him another question, "Did you want to take a picture with me? I can post it on here and share it with everyone."

"Really? You'd take a picture with me?"

"Of course, you're my new pet, I want to show you off. Here, sit on my shoulder and I'll turn on my cam."

Isaac quickly scrambled up onto Scott's shoulder, letting his legs dangle by his collarbone; then he began to fluff up his tail, wanting to show everyone how pretty it was before carefully pulling into his lap.

"Okay, ready? Look right here and smile," Scott instructed, pointing to where the camera was.

"Ready!" Isaac yelled, hiding his fidgeting hands under his plumy tail, wide grin on his face.

Once the camera clicked, the image came up, showing the two of them together. Scott cropped it so it zoomed in a bit, focusing it a bit so the small wolf wasn't as buried in the background. Scott just loved the cute curls on Isaac's head and how his big ears stuck out on top. They were always twitching, like he was constantly trying to listen for something.

"I think that is a really good picture, everyone is going to love it," Scott said proudly, already posting it on his page.

Isaac was excited, he looked up at the photo, looking at Owner's smiling face, he reached over and hugged Scott's neck, happy to have been adopted today.

"Tell everyone I say hi," Isaac said, pointing to the picture, ears perked up.

"Alright," Scott smiled, happy to oblige, commenting on the photo, 'hello from Scott and Isaac.' It didn't take long for some of his friends to like and comment on it, everyone finding the little wolf to be absolutely adorable.

"Look at that Isaac, you're already super popular. Come Monday at school, everyone is going to know who you are."

The little wolf's face got red at the thought, he had never really been in any kind of spotlight before, what would people think of him? He quickly buried his face in his tail, letting out a quiet, nervous whimper.

"Oh, it's okay Isaac, everyone will love you, and you'll be in my pocket so you can always hide if you want to," Scott reassured the little guy.

When Isaac finally looked up at Scott, his blush had gone away and he was smiling again, cuddling into his Owner's neck as they continued to surf the web.

"So, I get to go to school with you," he asked after awhile, unsure how he felt about that.

"Yea, if you want to, but if it makes you nervous, you can always stay here; but I'm sure Stiles will be bringing Derek and Cora to school with him too."

"Sounds like it could be fun," Isaac said slowly, warming up to the idea just a bit at the mention of Cora.

Scott decided to pull up Netflix and introduce Isaac to his favorite show, Doctor Who. Isaac was more than interested at learning more about Scott's favorite things; he settled onto his Owner's shoulder and eager watched the show. Scott had to pause it a few times to explain things to the mini but for the most part, he was enjoying it. A few hours went by before Scott's stomach started to growl, letting him know it was time for dinner. He made sure Isaac was secure (he had fallen asleep on his shoulder, sprawled on his stomach with arms and legs hanging over both sides of his perch), and made his way downstairs to scrounge for food. Since his Mom was going to be working late, he decided just to warm up a frozen pizza for himself, sausage and pepperoni of course. Isaac began to stir as he opened the box and put it on a plate, fully waking up when he heard the hum of the microwave.

"Food?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yup, pizza, a boy's best friend!"

Scott pulled out some cranberry juice and poured himself a glass; he let Isaac sit on the table while they waited for the food to warm up, both feeling sleepy. When the microwave went off, it startled them both, and Scott hurried over and opened the door, smelling the pizza. He could eat pizza everyday for dinner and not get tired of it, there were just so many different combinations, how could you not like pizza?

"Alright, pizza!" Scott exclaimed as he pulled out the pizza cutter. He brought it to the table, waiting just a bit for it to cool. "Ready to eat Isaac?"

"Woof!"

Scott picked up a piece and blew on it before holding it up for the wolf to take a bite; Isaac could feel his mouth watering as he took that first bite. He sat back on the table as he closed his eyes and chewed, cheesy goodness flooding his taste buds. Scott tried not to scarf the pizza in just a few bites, but it was so delicious, so he paced himself by always offering Isaac a bite for every bite he took. As they were about halfway through with the pizza, Isaac made grabby hands towards Scott's juice, letting him know he was thirsty.

"Oh, sorry little guy, I forgot about that," Scott said, grabbing the glass. He held it up to the edge of the table and tipped it until Isaac could sip the juice. Isaac smacked his lips, it was good juice, much better than just the water they got all the time at the pet place. So far today, he had gotten bacon, played with a few other wolves and was now eating pizza and drinking cranberry juice, life was great! He was actually starting to feel happy that he was separated from his littermates, even if they were his pack. They had been mean to him, but here, it was just him and Scott, he didn't have to hide his food, or get pushed around. Cora had been right after all, someone nice did adopt him, he just had to wait for the right person. He was enjoying another bite when Scott handed the mini a piece of sausage that had fallen off the pizza, letting him eat the whole piece.

"You're the bestest!" Isaac cried, wagging his tail as he chowed down on the yummy meat. If they ate like this every day, Isaac could cry; he'd never had so much yummy stuff. For a moment, he wondered about the Weres still at the pet store, hoping they'd find a home just like this one soon. Especially Erica, she and Cora had always been really nice to him. Within a few minutes, the rest of the pizza was gone and they were drinking the last of the juice; Isaac was stuffed, the pizza was more than enough for his small stomach.

"Time to go back upstairs, I wonder how Allison and Kali are doing?" Scott mentioned as he picked Isaac up again to go to his room. He dug his phone out of his pocket and began texting his girlfriend, hoping her parents accepted the mini wolf without too much trouble. He sighed and lay back on his bed, relaxing; he let Isaac roam the bed and try to find a comfortable spot. Isaac wondered where he'd be allowed to sleep, Scott hadn't mentioned getting him a separate bed, so did that mean he could sleep up here? That would be really nice, he felt so safe with Scott, it would make him really happy. It wasn't long before Isaac decided to curl up on Scott's chest, wanting to be close to his human, comforted by the loud beating of his heart. Scott smiled and rubbed the Were's back, lulling him to sleep; Scott texted back and forth with Allison for a few hours before he felt his eyes closing. He told her goodnight and carefully pulled the covers over his feet, somehow managing to not disturb the sleep guy on his chest. As he settled himself into his pillow, he brought up his right hand and cupped it around Isaac, wanting him to feel safe while he slept.

* * *

A/N: Very long chapter today =) Hope you enjoy it. Just wanted to let everyone know, there will be focus on the other wolves, like at the end of this chapter with Scott and Isaac. It may be more heavily centered around Stiles and his wolves, but all the regular minis will be talked about as well as their owners. I want everyone to have their own personalities so I'm giving everyone their own time, it just won't all be equal since I don't have idea for everyone just yet. The next chapter is going to be long as well, since I got a good dialogue going at Allison's house and with Kali.


	6. Kali Meets the Parents

*Allison's House*

Before Allison stepped into her house, she warned Kali that her mother might be a little, abrasive at first and to not take it personally. It was just that she wanted Allison to do her best, and that meant no distractions. She had finally given in on letting her date Scott, but she was going to see this little girl as another distraction.

"Dad's nice though, he'll make sure she comes around, don't worry. He's going to just love you, are you ready?"

Kali let out a small woof, standing tall on her Owner's shoulder, ready to take on anything.

"That's my girl!"

She unlocked the door and gently called out, wondering who was going to respond first; her father ended up being in the living room, watching T.V. so he called her into the room.

"So, what did you get, let me see," he started, waving her over to sit with him.

"I got Kali, she's an Alpha, Dad, and so adorable!" Allison gushed, sitting down so Kali was facing Mr. Argent.

Chris looked down at the wolf standing on his daughter's shoulder, smiling, "Welcome to the Argent home, it's very nice to meet you."

He held up his hand for her to high five, getting an excited woof in response, "I'm Chris, or Mr. Argent if you prefer, my wife is making dinner right now, her name is Victoria." He leaned in a little closer and whispered, "Don't let her mean outside get to you, she's really quite nice."

Kali giggled, "Allison told me the same thing, any pointers? I really want to stay here."

"I won't take you back to the store Kali, Mom would just try to convince me to, but that's not happening. And compliment her, she loves compliments, but don't be too obvious about it. She's a strong woman so I'm sure she'll end up loving you too."

"How about you drop your stuff off upstairs and I'll prepare Mom for your new friend alright? Give us just a few minutes," John suggested, smiling at her and Kali.

Kali held onto Allison's hair lightly to keep her balance as the girl ran up the stairs to drop off her purse. As she got upstairs, she pulled out her phone and messaged Scott, letting him know she was home safe and that her Dad loved Kali.

"Welcome to your new room!" Allison said, setting Kali down on her desk; the wolf looked around, appraising the space.

"It's very nice, I like it. Will I sleep on the bed with you, or?"

"If you want to, and if not, I can get you some bedding and we can put it wherever, up to you," Allison let her know as she pulled the collar and tag out of her purse. She wanted to have Kali try it on now to make sure it fit right, if not she'd get another one tomorrow before she got it engraved.

She handed the small purple collar to Kali, helping her adjust it and then holding up the wolf's hair as she clipped on in her neck.

"Do you like it?" Allison asked.

"Yes, it's pretty comfortable, how about the tag?"

"Okay, one sec, I'll attach it," she said, picking up the metal and gently easing it onto the ring of Kali's collar. She set it down against her chest, letting the weight settle, "Not too heavy, too big?"

Kali turned around a few times, walked and jumped around the desk, "It's something to get used to, but it's not awful."

Before either of them could say anything else, Allison's Mom yelled for her to come downstairs.

Allison sighed, "I guess it's time, now or never."

Kali took deep breaths as they descended the stairs, unsure of what to expect; she sat in Allison's hands trying to make herself as cute as possible, even deciding to keep the collar and tag on, making her look even smaller. Kali had definitely learned to use her size to her advantage. The wolf's nose twitched as they came closer to the kitchen, smelling wonderful food. She had just eaten but the smell was so delicious, he mouth was watering again. Allison shouldered her way into the kitchen, presenting the mini alpha in her hands, innocent (practiced) smile on her face.

Victoria looked up as her daughter came in, she stopped chopping the potatoes when she saw the creature Allison was holding. She pointed with the knife she was holding, "Don't you set her on the counter, I'm sure she's dirty and I keep my counters clean!"

Kali's ears dropped, she was dirty, they had been running around in the grass earlier; self conscious she looked at her bare feet and wiggled her toes.

"Mom, that's not nice, it's not like she's covered in mud!" Allison protested, pulling Kali closer to her chest as if to shield her from her Mother's words.

"No, but if I told you a cat wouldn't be allowed on the counters, than neither is a Were, that's just the way it is," Victoria stated, going back to cutting potatoes.

"Well, what about when it's time to eat?"

"She'll have her own placemat to use as to not get the table dirty and she'll eat from your plate, but I expect you to bath her-"

"Excuse me, Miss," Kali cut in, standing up firmly. "My name is Kali."

Victoria stopped cutting again, looking up at the Alpha, a small tug at the side of her mouth was all Kali got, but it was something.

"Good, you speak up for yourself, we don't tolerate weakness, I can see Allison has a good eye. Now then, I expect Kali to be bathed every day, just like you. I don't want her climbing the furniture but it's fine to put her on it, I just don't it getting scratched up."

"Okay Mom, I can do that."

"Good. That's it for now, go upstairs and study until dinner is ready Dear. Nice to meet you Kali, welcome to the family," Victoria said, dismissing them. Chris offered the pair a quick smile, she hadn't told her to take Kali back yet, a good sign.

As soon as they were heading back up the stairs, Allison let out the breath she'd been holding, "That wasn't as bad as I thought; she even welcomed you, that's a lot more than I was expecting. I told you that she'd like you."

"She's intimidating, and I'm an Alpha… But I like her, I want to make her proud. I'm going to be the toughest there is!" Kali exclaimed, standing tall, ears pointing forward.

"That's the spirit Kali, I knew you'd fit in here. Did you want to take a bath before dinner, I'm sure you must be a little dusty from running around."

Kali nodded her head, she didn't want her first meal here to be embarrassing if Mrs. Argent saw just how not clean she was.

"Ok, I'll set you up in the sink up here and help you get clean," Allison promised.

She went into her bathroom and started running the sink, warming up the water while Kali started undressing. She pulled her shampoo from the shower and opened it for the wolf to smell, not wanting it to be too strong. Kali wagged her tail, letting her know it was fine, so she plugged the sink and let it fill. As Kali climbed into the sink, Allison held out the bar of soap for her, watching as her small hands built up some suds.

"Can I wash your hair?" Allison asked, wanting to help the little wolf.

Kali nodded her head enthusiastically, "My tail too? Please?"

"I'd be happy to, conditioner too?"

"Woof!"

Allison smiled, squeezing a small amount of lilac shampoo onto her fingertips and began massaging it into Kali's soft fur. She could hear the little wolf sigh in ecstasy; Allison worked slowly, bonding with the mini Alpha. She couldn't help but giggle as she watched Kali washing between her toes, trying to get rid of the dirt from earlier.

"Okay, head back, I don't want to get soap in your eyes," Allison suggested, slowly pouring water over her to work the suds out. Then she set in some conditioner, and let it sit for awhile, "Don't wash out your hair for a bit okay?"

"Sure," Kali agrees.

Satisfied, she began washing the wolf's tail, scrubbing to make sure she gets all the dirt out before rinsing it and rubbing conditioner in it as well. Kali held her tail up out of the water as much as she could, knowing Allison wanted her to leave it in, just like her hair.

"I'm all clean now, when can we rinse my hair?"

"Just a few more minutes, let's empty out the sink and get some clean water in here before we do. I always let the conditioner sit in my hair for a few minutes, it really makes it soft."

"Oh, so instead of using more of it, you just let it sit?"

"Yup," Allison explained, letting some of the water drain while letting more water flow into the sink, keeping the temperature warm. "Okay, I think it's been long enough."

Kali stepped under the running water, looking up to let it run down her back, she worked her little fingers through her hair, wanting to make sure to get all the conditioner out. It took a few moments as she worked her way to the tips of her hair, then she sat and let Allison help wash out her tail.

"I feel so clean, we didn't exactly get bathes at the pet store. We weren't there too long, but long enough!" Kali confessed, slowly wringing out her hair.

Allison dug through her drawers and pulled out the smallest hand towel she could find. She laid it on the sink counter and Kali climbed out of the sink, sitting down on the towel. Allison lifted one of the corners and handed it to Kali, so she could start drying off her face and arms. Then she picked up another corner and rubbed the moisture out of her black tail and then using the other corner to start on her hair. After she was all dried off, Kali carefully cleaned out her ears with a Q-tip, making sure they were dry, she didn't want to get an ear infection!

"Do you want to blow dry your hair? I can put some stuff in it so it won't frizz?"

"Yea, I want to be dry dry when I go down for dinner."

Allison nodded her head and pulled out her hair dryer and a bottle of hair cream; she opened the bottle and let Kali rub some in her hair and tail while she plugged in the dryer. Once Kali finished with the cream, the dry came on and Kali sat down again, bracing herself against the warm air. Allison carefully held the dryer away from her face, not wanting to choke her with the strong current of wind. It took longer than usual because she held the machine far away from the little wolf, not wanting to burn her either, but she did eventually get dry.

"Ok, all done, and no frizz, looking good Kali," Allison smiled, putting everything away and taking the wolf back into her bedroom.

Kali explored the desk while Allison checked her email and Facebook, quickly pointing out the picture Scott had taken. Little Isaac looked so adorable, his blonde fur offsetting Scott's tan skin.

"We'll have to get our own picture up, what do you think Kali?"

"I want to do a fierce pose! Like your Mom with the knife!"

"I think I have the perfect thing for you then!" Allison called, digging in her closet for something. Coming back over to the desk, she held up her handheld crossbow her Dad had bought for her last year for Christmas. It was still a bit big for Kali, but if she put it on the table and had Kali hold it up at an angle, everyone could tell what it was.

Kali's ears perked up when she saw the weapon, eager to pose with it, it was definitely the coolest thing she had ever seen. She put the butt of the crossbow on the desk and held it by stock, careful of the strings. Then she put her free hand on her hip and gave the camera a proud smile. Allison clicked a few times, getting plenty of pictures, then she posed for one with Kali, putting her chin on her desk beside the wolf. Both of them had big smiles and the picture came out great, Kali clapping when she saw it.

"Is it okay to post those on your computer?"

"Of course, these aren't illegal, as long as I don't use it to shoot people! Plus you look so badass with it, it would be a shame not to post at least one."

"Do the one with both of us, I like that one the best," Kali exclaimed, pointing at the screen of pictures.

"That one is my favorite too," Allison agreed, going on Facebook and posting the picture with the caption 'My newest friend.' Kali carefully handed the bow back to Allison so she could put it away.

Afterwards, they continued to look through the posts, wondering if Stiles was going to post a picture soon. Knowing him though, he was too busy showing them everything in the house and showing them off to the Sheriff. As she scrolled, Kali pointed out Lydia, asking how she knew her.

"I go to school with her, why?"

"She came in a few days before you did, her and this boy. They each bought a Were, although the boy didn't seem very nice. But she bought, um, I think his name was Patrick, or maybe Pete?"

"Oh, Peter? The lady at the store mentioned a Peter having been bought earlier. He's Derek's cousin"

Allison clicked on Lydia's page and looked through her pictures, quickly finding a new one featuring a grumpy looking wolf.

"Yup, that's him! I'd recognize that face anywhere. I'm surprised she bought him, he seems, sneaky," Kali admitted, looking closely at the wolf in the picture.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well look, he's a Beta, but he has blue eyes, not golden. That means he did something bad. Probably why he was sold with the rest of us misfits."

"You aren't a misfit Kali," Allison scolded.

"To the breeder I was, I was too headstrong. So he pawned me off cheap. But I don't mind, because now I'm here with you!" Kali reminded her, tail swishing across the keyboard.

* * *

A/N: Chapter filled with Allison and Kali, sorry if you wanted to read more about Derek, Cora, and Stiles. I had a lot of fun writing for Kali, trying to get the right balance of fierceness and spunk without some of the maliciousness XD Hope you enjoyed reading about the girls!


	7. Morning Routine

"Huh, I wonder if we'll see him at school, I'm sure Lydia is going to bring him."

"We get to go to school with you?"

"Yup, Jackson, the boy you saw with her, he always gets his way. And when he told everyone he was going to get a Were pet, he wanted to be able to show him off. So his dad talked with the principal and after a long talk, the principal agreed to let Weres come to school with their humans."

"Awesome, I'm going to learn so much cool stuff," Kali realized, dancing around the desk. "I'll be the best wolf there!"

"I bet you will Kali," Allison agreed, rubbing the wolf's ears.

Allison asked if Kali knew anything about Peter, the wolf that Lydia bought, but she confessed that he kept to himself, not even talking with Derek, she had no idea why he was bought. They continued to talk about the other wolves in the pet store and Allison noticed that she got a slight blush when mentioning a fellow Alpha by the name of Ennis.

When they got called down for dinner, Kali had left her collar upstairs this time, wanting to be able to showcase her abilities in case Mrs. Argent thought she was just a cute pet. She was distracted from her train of thought as they entered the dining room, a wonderful smell making her mouth water. Allison sat down at her usual place and set Kali down on the place mat. When everyone was seated, Chris said grace and they began serving themselves. Kali sat on her knees, excited to try this new food; she watched as her human piled on some mashed potatoes and then a couple slices of juicy pork tenderloin. She looked up at Allison and wagged her tail, barely able to refrain from jumping on the plate.

Allison tried to hold in her laughter as she watched Kali react to the food. It looked like the bacon from earlier had been long forgotten. She scooped up some potatoes on her spoon and held it up for Kali, watching the wolf close her eyes in bliss as she took a small bite.

"Mmmm, Mrs. Argent, these potatoes are just lovely!" she complimented before taking another quick bite.

Chris chuckled, "Wait until you try the tenderloin, Victoria is an amazing cook."

The mini Alpha looked up at Allison, wanting to try to meat, eyes pleading. So Allison cut up a few tiny pieces and slide them towards Kali's side of the plate. The wolf almost melted as she chewed, this was definitely Heaven. She was so happy that this girl adopted her, living here was going to be awesome, she prayed the other Weres were as lucky as her. Although she had to admit that Scott seemed plenty nice and the other boy, Stiles, just seemed so hyper active, good luck to his two minis. Dinner went by fast and Mrs. Argent didn't even comment on Kali's voracious appetite, which she was happy for. She leaned back, feeling really full and relaxing as Allison helped her Mom clear the table. Afterwards, Allison and Kali were sent to her room to study, even though Allison had finished all of her homework. Instead, she took the time to message Scott and tell him all about her Mom's welcoming speech, and Kali took the time to do some exercises. The rest of the night was pretty quiet until it was lights out, the wolf climbing up onto the bed and deciding to sleep with her human. It made her feel like a part of a pack, so she cuddled up in Allison's long hair, lying in it like a comfy nest.

*Sunday Morning*

Stiles grumbled when his phone went off, blindly searching his bed until he found it; turning it off without even opening his eyes. He was settling back into his pillow when he heard a heard a small contented squeaking by his ear. Sitting up, he looked down at the two wolves lying on his pillow, Cora arching her back and wiggling her toes as she woke up. Smiling at the sight, Stiles reached down and rubbed her belly, causing her to sigh happily, stretching even further to give him more belly to rub. Derek wasn't as much of a morning wolf as his sister, he grumbled and threw her tail over his face, trying to block out the sun.

"Derek, gimme my tail back," Cora whined, grabbing her tail and yanking on it.

"No, it's mine now," Derek replied, holding on tight.

Cora pouted, giving Stiles sad eyes so he'd intervene, "Daddy Stiiiiiiiiles, make him let go!"

"Come on Derek, time to get up, we have an appointment to get to, but first breakfast, then shower. Up time," Stiles commanded, gently removing Cora's tail from his hands.

"But it's early," he complained, finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Stiles looked between the two wolves, Cora was already bouncing towards the foot of the bed, ready to go downstairs, and Derek was hardly awake, moving sluggishly on the pillow, "Man, and Dad thought I wasn't a morning person."

Stiles climbed out of bed and stretched, waking his muscles up and wondering what to do for food, maybe they'd enjoy some frozen waffles. Picking up Derek, he plopped him on his shoulder and looked around for Cora.

"Downstairs," she chimed, all the way over by his door.

As soon as he spotted her, she took off down the hall on all fours; Stiles laughed, how could anyone be so full of energy? He followed the sound of her scrambling nails on the hardwood, appearing just in time to see her leap off the first step.

"Cora, be careful!" Derek warned. He sighed, "I'll never be able to keep up with her," he added, slumping comfortably on Stiles's shoulder, more than happy to receive a ride to the kitchen.

As expected, Cora was standing in front of the refrigerator when they caught up to her; if she was any bigger, she would have found a way to open it. Stiles bent down and picked her up, depositing both of them near the toaster.

"Do waffles sound okay this morning?" he asked. When both of them nodded, he continued, "They are frozen, not fresh. I'm not really a prepare breakfast kind of person, takes too much energy."

"As long as it's food, I'll eat it," Derek said, rubbing his tummy, starting to feel more awake now.

Opening the freezer, Stiles dug out the package and popped 4 into the toaster. While they were heating, he got out 2 plates, the butter, and syrup, as well as a fork for himself. As he looked down at the two Weres on his counter, he pulled out a pair of dipping bowls, and set them on the table as well. When the waffles popped, he plated them and slathered them in butter, glad that his father wasn't here to see it. He took the waffles and the minis to the table, taking one waffle and putting it on their plate.

"I'm just going to put the syrup in the bowls okay, that way you can dip it and not get your hands all sticky. If I put it on the waffles, it's bound to get on you, and it won't be easy to get that out," Stiles explained as he cut their waffle into small pieces for them to hold. "And if you want more, you can come get some of mine, no worries."

Derek and Cora licked their lips as watched him cut up their food and pour some syrup into the miniature bowl. When he pushed the plate towards them, they just about jumped on the plate and grabbed up the warm breakfast. Stiles quickly cut his three up and began dipping them in his syrup, laughing as he watched them devour the waffle. Cora was the first to wander over to his plate and snatch a few extra pieces of food.

"Cora, that's rude," her brother admonished.

"Nuh uh, he said we could. And I know you're still hungry so go get some," she shot back, sticking her tongue out.

"Go on Derek, it's alright, I have three waffles here, more than enough to share," Stiles reassured him, scooting his plate towards the Alpha.

Derek smiled up at Stiles and swished his tail, happily picking up a few pieces and going over to the syrup. This was the best breakfast ever as far as he was concerned. It wasn't long before the waffles were gone and Stiles was rinsing the plates off.

"Okay gang, shower time so back upstairs," Stiles reminded them.

"Race you Derek!" Cora called, jumping off the table, onto one of the chairs and then sliding down the leg to the floor.

Derek growled at her lack of warning but quickly followed her off the table, racing his sister to the stairs. Stiles followed them around the corner to see them scrambling up the stairs; they did pretty good, although they were bound to be tired of climbing by the time they reached the top. He quickly stopped by the bathroom, picking up all the towels he'd made the night before. Then he walked up the stairs, following behind the wolves. They were panting heavily when they reached the top, but they kept going, not slowing down as they slide across the floor and into the bathroom.

"I win!" Cora sang out.

"No, I totally stepped on the tiles first. I'm faster than you, I'm the Alpha," Derek explained.

Stiles could hear Cora pouting, crying how Derek used his Alpha powers unfairly. He let them use the restroom while he stopped in his room to pick out his clothes. When he joined them in the bathroom, they were both waiting by the shower door, ears drooping.

"What's with the sad ears?"

"Will we be able to shower with you? Or will we have to be in the sink again?" Derek asked, looking up at his human.

"If you want to shower with me you can, I just don't want the stream to be too much for you is all. Or if you prefer the sink, that's also fine, just let me know."

"It will be faster if we all just shower together right?" Cora asked.

"Cora, you can't shower with us, you are a girl!" Derek scolded.

"I won't look at nothing, I just don't want to be in the sink alone."

Stiles laughed, not wanting Cora to feel left out, "You can shower with us, it will be faster. Just stay close to the corners or walls, so I don't accidently hurt you."

He opened the door and turned the water on, letting it heat up while they all undressed. Stiles piled the small towels on the floor, within easy reach for the wolves when they got out, as well as making sure one was hanging for him.

"Alright, in you go," Stiles ushered, opening the door again.

Cora ran in and stood under the water, dancing like she was in the rain; Derek stood closer to the wall and methodically wet his hair. Stiles quickly joined them and closed the door, stepping into the stream. He put the bar of soap on the floor for them while he opened up his body wash and lathered up. The wolves moved closer to the corner, out of the water so they can clean themselves. When they were ready to wash their hair and tails, Stiles poured some of his shampoo onto the floor in a pile, as well as some conditioner.

"Sorry Cora, all I have is manly stuff for right now. I can borrow some stuff from Allison if you want," Stiles offered, working some shampoo into his hair.

"It's okay for now, I don't mind smelling like pack! Everyone will know we're together," Cora said, rubbing the shampoo into her tail.

They quickly showered and wrapped themselves in towels, picked up their clothes and scampered into the bedroom. Stiles was the first one dressed, not having a fluffy tail to dry off, so he went and pulled out some cotton swabs, wanting them to have clean ears when Deaton examined them. He watched as Cora and Derek rubbed their tails, trying to get as much of the water out as they could; Cora also had her hair wrapped in a towel as hers was much longer than Derek's.

They quickly dressed and hopped over to Stiles, carefully climbing up his pant legs and into his hoodie pouch. As soon as they were settled, he grabbed his phone and jeep keys, jogging down the stairs and out the front door. They had about 10 minutes to get to Deaton's office, they were doing good on time. He checked his phone before started the jeep and read a message from Scott. Apparently Allison stopped by to pick him up so Stiles could head straight to the clinic. So being it was a Sunday afternoon with no traffic and no trip to Scott's, Stiles made it to the office in record time. He parked next to Allison's car and hoped out of the vehicle, wolves still in his pouch. As soon as he entered he went to the back room, calling out so he wouldn't surprise anyone, even though Dr. Deaton did have a bell on the door.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for cutting off the end of Kali's story, I just felt like ending the last chapter talking about misfits. Plus it was exactly 2600 words =) soooo I stopped there. But as promised, I brought Stiles/Derek/Cora back into the story and of course Scott/Isaac will also be at the vet's office. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Check Ups

Scott waved at his best friend as he came around the corner, the other wolves were already on the examining table.

"Hey Doc, how are you?"

"Very good Stiles, thanks for coming," the veterinarian said with smile, welcoming the teenager into the room.

Stiles walked up to the metal table and let the Hales climb out, both going to socialize with their new friends.

"So how have the mini wolves been? No problems at all?" Deaton asked, getting out some needles.

All three of the teens shook their head, none of them had experienced anything bad, all the wolves seemed perfectly healthy. They watched as he examined Kali first, she was standing in the palm of his hand while he checked her ears and throat. He asked her the usual questions, making sure she didn't have any complaints or questions about her heath. When she shook her head, he held up the small needle, asking if he could take some blood; he was going to run a preliminary test on all of them, just to make sure they didn't have any illnesses without symptoms. As soon as Kali was done, she hopped down and walked back towards the other wolves sitting in the middle of the table.

"Me next!" Cora announced, ready for her turn.

She skipped over to the doctor and sat in his hand, happy to meet someone new. The doctor repeated all the same questions and grabbed a blood sample, just like with Kali. As soon as she was done, it was Derek's turn; but as he walked over to the doctor, Stiles thought of a question.

"Hey Doc, how come Derek and Cora look so different age-wise, I mean, they are from the same litter."

"That's quite normal, since Derek is an Alpha wolf, his body matures faster, to reach his prime body type. It's the same with Kali, she's roughly the same age as the other three, but her and Derek both look older by human standards. It's nothing to be concerned with Stiles," Deaton explained while checking the male over.

"That's a relief, I didn't even think about it until just now, I guess I was thinking about their blood tests and what you'd check for and then it just popped in my head that there must be something causing Derek to appear older than his sister."

"I never thought about that either, I've always looked older than Cora, but it was so natural, I didn't think there might be something weird about it. I'm glad you're my human Stiles, you think of those things," Derek said, looking up at Stiles.

When it was Isaac's turn, he slowly walked over to Deaton, ears drooped down; he was still nervous around strangers. He tried to hide his quivering as the vet lifted him in his hand; his tail was swishing back and forth nervously. Isaac answered all the questions with a whispered 'no sir' or 'yes sir' and never looked him in the eye. As soon as he lifted up the needle to get a blood sample, Isaac's eyes grew wide in terror and he let out a keening noise; he scrambled backwards and fell out of the man's hand. His keening graduated to a full scream as he fell, arms and legs flailing. He heard everyone call out his name and the overpowering smell of fear filled the room, he closed his eyes as he fell, too afraid to see everything fly past him.

But just then a strong hand gripped his wrist and halted his downward momentum; his eyes shot open and he looked up to see Derek hanging over the edge, holding onto him with one outstretched arm. Suddenly Cora's worried face appeared over his shoulder, tears in her eyes; she let out a relieved cry when she saw that her brother had caught him. Kali appeared next, taking hold of Derek's other arm and slowly pulled him back up, while Cora reached down to grab Isaac's other hand. Within moments they had him back on the table and surrounded in a group hug, Scott coming over as soon as his senses returned to him.

"Hey little buddy are you alright? What happened?" Scott asked, worry etched in his face.

Isaac hid his face behind his tail, he was ashamed and embarrassed; he freaked out and almost fell to his death. "I'm sorry, I got scared, I-I don't like needles," he whimpered from behind his tail.

"Oh Isaac I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, if I had known, I would have discussed it with you first. I should have caught you, that was a close call," Deaton apologized, looking down at the blonde wolf.

"It's okay Isaac, we all got ours done, he's really gentle, I promise," Cora said, wrapping her arms around the other Beta.

"We wouldn't let him hurt you Isaac," Derek confirmed, rubbing the little guy's head.

Slowly Isaac peered from behind his tail, looking up at all the worried faces, "You aren't mad?"

"Why would we be mad Isaac? We're more scared than anything, you could have really gotten hurt, I'm so glad Derek was fast enough to catch you," Scott reassured his pet.

Isaac wiped his eyes, not wanting to shed any tears in front of everyone, he didn't want them to not like him or think he was a wimp. But he shouldn't have worried, Cora immediately started scratching his ears, trying to cheer him up.

"How about I hold you this time? It will be over really quick I promise, and you can close your eyes, that helped me when I was younger," Scott improvised, holding out his hand.

Isaac was still a bit unsure, the last few minutes still had him very shaky, but Cora wasn't going to let him dwell on it. She stood and gently pulled him to his feet; together they sat in Scott's hand, Isaac's eyes closed and Cora's arms wrapped around him. Scott kept a firm but light grip on the two small creatures; hopefully between him and Cora, they'd be able to prevent Isaac from falling again if he got scared. Cora started to hum and run her fingers through his blonde curls, and Isaac gradually relaxed. He lifted his arm so the doctor could take the blood sample, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. As the needle broke his skin, he jumped just a bit, but otherwise stayed still, and in just a moment it was over, Scott and Dr. Deaton congratulating him.

"See, not too bad, we're here for you," Cora smiled, kissing his arm where the needle had been.

Isaac smiled as Scott hugged them both to his chest, "Well now we know that you are afraid of needles, so we'll be more careful next time alright?"

"Thanks, I didn't know I was afraid of them, but then when I saw it, I just got so scared."

Deaton set down a small bowl of M&M's onto the table, letting the wolves have some chocolate while they waited for the results. Cora and Isaac Jumped from Scott's hand and each grabbed up a chocolate, savoring the taste; Allison laughed as she watched the small wolves chew on candies that were the same size as their laps.

"Stiles, did you bring their paperwork with you? I'd like to add these test results as well as see when they are due for shots," Deaton asked, already looking through Isaac's papers.

"Oh, yea, they are out in the jeep, one sec," Stiles confessed, running back outside. Moments later, he came stumbling back in, waving the papers, usual smile on his face.

Deaton took the papers from him and added them to the others, going over the history while he waiting on the blood tests. Stiles looked down at his minis, remembering that they still needed to go to the store.

"Hey guys, you up for a trip to the mall today? I want to get them some more clothes before school," Stiles asked, pointed at the wolves.

"What happens then?" Cora asked.

"Well, I don't want you to have to wear the same clothes every day, I don't want anyone at school thinking I can't take care of you guys."

"We get to go with you?" Derek wondered.

"Well if you want to, I mean I don't want you home alone all day," Stiles mentioned, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, unsure if they wanted to go.

"So we get to learn?" Cora asked, jumping up and down.

"You didn't tell them Stiles?" Allison said, raising her brows at him.

"Well, I was too busy working on other side projects, but it's not like I waited until Monday morning," Stiles admitted sheepishly.

"I'm going to be the best wolf at school," Kali told the other wolves, standing tall.

"No, I will, I love learning," Cora countered, still jumping around.

"Yea, I can tell you're really excited Cora," Isaac mumbled, starting to think that maybe going to school wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright then, I suppose we should go up to the mall, I'm free, what about you Scott?" Allison asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Yea, I'm down, let's just stop by the hospital so I can tell Mom first," Scott answered.

Stiles chimed in, "Can I ride with you guys? Just to save on gas and whatnot, I'll shoot Dad a text so he knows I won't be home. Meet you guys at my house after this?"

"Sure," Allison smiled, nodding her head.

"Oh boy, shopping!" Cora exclaimed, today was an awesome day.

Derek shook his head, "Cora, if you keep jumping around like that, you're going to wear yourself out. You're so excitable."

"Yea, but you love me still," Cora smiled, hugging her brother.

"I so can't wait to get other clothes than just breeder clothes," Kali commented, picking at her shirt. "I mean, my breeder was alright, we aren't wearing rags, but I mean, a girl needs style."

They all laughed at her expression, Allison stooping to pet her back; this should really be fun to help them pick out new outfits.

"Alright, tests are done, I'm giving everyone a clean bill of health, nothing to worry about. They are going to need some vaccinations here towards the end of the month but nothing to worry about," Deaton told everyone, handing back all the files.

"So we're good to go?" Scott asked, looking at his boss. As soon as he nodded his head, Isaac jumped onto Scott's hand, ready to go look at clothes.

Cora scared the crap out of her brother and human by taking a running leap off the table and grabbing onto Stiles's hoodie.

"CORA!" Derek screamed, having a mini heart attack as he watched her flying through the air. He collapsed into the table as she caught hold of the pocket and climbed inside.

"That girl is going to take years off your life Derek," Kali snickered, watching his face go from worried to relieved and then to angry.

"I know," he grumbled in agreement, standing up and walking over to Stiles. "Cora, you can't do things like that."

"Daddy Stiles would have caught me if I missed, don't worry so much Grumpy. Live a little Big Brother," Cora teased, poking her head out from the pocket.

"Come on, out to the cars," Allison said, picking up Kali and herding everyone out of the vet's examination room.

"Oh wait, can we all get the tags engraved here?" Stiles asked as he picked up Derek.

"Of course, what do you want on them?" Deaton responded, looking up from his computer.

"Just their names and then my home number," Stiles explained, digging into his jean pocket to hand over the tags. Scott and Allison agreed to the same engravings and gave him their tags.

"Okay, I'll get to work on these, they should be ready tonight, so that way you can have them for school tomorrow."

"Thanks Doc, I know you're usually closed on the weekend," Scott said, smiling at his boss.

Deaton waved him off, "Even if I'm not open for business I'm here anyways to check on the animals. I'm more than happy to help you kids out."

They all gave their thanks and Deaton walked them out the door, giving them one last wave as he closed the door and went back to his computer.

"Alright, meet you back at my house, drive safe," Stiles waved, climbing into his jeep.

As soon as he sat down, Cora and Derek climbed up onto his shoulders to look out the windshield.

"Sorry if I scared you Daddy Stiles," Cora admitted, nervously fluffing her tail.

Stiles nuzzed her with his cheek, "It's alright Cora, I wasn't too far from the table, I think you scared Derek more than me."

"Sorry Der, I'll be careful," Cora apologized.

Derek carefully climbed around the back of Stiles's neck to get to Cora on the other shoulder; he pulled her into a hug and sat with her, "It's okay Cora, I still just think of you as a little pup that I have to protect. But you are pretty capable, I mean, you _almost_ beat me to the bathroom yesterday."

Cora pretended to pout, "Almost my tail, I did beat you."

Stiles laughed as they continued to bicker lightly all the way home, by the time he parked, Cora was challenging him to another race, with Stiles at the finish line to capture the win.

"Come on you two, let's wait for Allison and Scott," he told them, waiting for them to grab hold before climbing out of the jeep. He sat down on his front step and pulled out his phone, shooting his Dad a quick message. Derek and Cora climbed down and wandered the front yard, sniffing the flowers, exciting to have time to really explore their new home.


	9. Shopping part 1

*At the Hospital*

Scott walked through the emergency room, Isaac tucked securely in his front pocket; luckily his Mom was at the desk so he didn't have to ask one of the other nurses to call her.

"Hey Mom," Scott called out, waving to her. He leaned over the desk to give her a quick hug.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Melissa asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Allison, Stiles and I are going to the mall over in Brady Springs to get some clothes and stuff for the minis, I should be home for dinner, but I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay, who's driving?"

"Allison, Stiles and I are carpooling with her."

"Sounds good, drive safe, call me if you need anything, see you when you get home, bye Isaac" Melissa recited, giving Scott a quick kiss before he made his exit as well as patting the small Were hiding in Scott's pocket.

As soon as they were back outside, Isaac poked his head out, "Your Mom is very nice, what if she had said no?"

"Well, I'm responsible for you and there are a lot of things you need, why would she say no? Besides I'm spending my own money so it's fine."

Scott climbed into the passenger seat and they set off for Stiles's house, Allison asking Scott what his Mom had said.

"She was fine with it, although I almost feel like she wishes I got a girl Were, so she'd have someone to go shopping with," Scott mused. "Not that she doesn't love you Isaac, she thinks you're the cutest thing ever."

"She can always go shopping with me and Mom, and Kali now too. I'll let her know the next time we go," Allison offered, glad to spend time with Melissa.

Scott agreed that she'd really enjoy that, she needed to relax more and get out of the house; just then, they arrived at Stiles's house. Stiles waved to them as they pulled up and the Weres quickly latched onto Stiles as he jogged over and climbed into the car.

"Hi again," Cora greeted as she carefully navigated up the back of the seat.

Kali climbed down from Allison's shoulder and jumped onto the back seat, rolling over her shoulder as she landed next to Derek.

"Are you excited to see what the store has?" she asked the other Alpha.

"Yea, it will be nice to have my own clothes that I've picked out," he answered as they both watched Cora's progress. As she reached the top, she called out the two down on the seat.

"You should come up here, we can look out the back window, it's nice."

So with a shrug, they followed her up, careful not to dig into the fabric and rip it as they ascended. As they started to climb, they could hear Isaac let out a short whimper, wanting to join them; understanding immediately, Scott pulled him out of the pocket and let him jump onto the seat.

"Wait for me," he called, looking up at the two wolves already climbing. Then he looked down at his claws, not trusting himself to not tear the seat up. Stiles saw him bite his lip as he began shuffling his feet; Stiles could feel his hesitance. So he put his arm down on the seat, silently offering his sleeve as an alternate way up. Isaac yipped in thanks and quickly scaled up his arm, jumped up to his shoulder and finally scrambled onto the back dash. He sighed happily and laid out in the sun streaming through the window. As everyone settled in for the long ride they started wondering what kind of supplies they'd find at the mall. They'd probably have plenty of clothes, but what if they didn't have other thing like toiletries or dinnerware for the smaller creatures?

"What about going to the bathroom?" Isaac murmured.

Everyone's face turned red except for Stiles; he looked around at his friends a bit perplexed. "Is that an issue for you guys?"

Scott turned around to look at his friend and Allison passed him a quick glance through the rearview mirror, "What do you mean Stiles?" they asked in unison.

"Well, I gave them their own space using some of Boscoe's old puppy pads. I can show you when we get back. What have you two been doing?" he asked them, surprised they hadn't figured anything out yet.

"Well since Isaac is a boy, it's not awkward, so I just kinda assist him," Scott admitted.

"Yea, same here, I hadn't really given it much thought, and then I didn't want to bring it up and embarrass anyone," Allison said, trying not to blush.

"See, that was one of the projects I was working on when I casually forgot to mention the whole school thing last night," Stiles explained, grinning widely at the fact he came up with something before them.

"Well I guess that's something else we should look into when we get to the store," Scott mentioned, adding it to his mental checklist.

The rest of the trip went by with Stiles explaining his plans for stair modification and his solution to washing clothes without getting any little articles lost in the process.

As the wolves listened to Stiles explaining all of his shortcuts, Kali gave the hyperactive teen an appraising look. "I guess he's a pretty good human after all," she said, looking over at Derek.

Derek nodding his head in agreement, beaming proudly at the praise aimed towards Stiles.

"Daddy Stiles is the best! He let us have waffles for breakfast," Cora jumped in, hearing them say his name.

"I can tell you like him very much young Beta."

"Yea," Cora answered before looking shyly at the female Alpha, "How are things at Miss Allison's house?"

"Very nice, we had a really tasty dinner last night, I ate so much; and then for breakfast we had toaster pastries, they were so delicious," Kali revealed, rubbing her tummy as she remembered breakfast. Maybe if she asked nicely, Allison would let her have some leftovers for lunch.

Cora turned to her friend, wanting to include him, "And with Scott?"

Isaac brightened as Cora remembered him, "It's great there, we had microwave burritos for breakfast, and I even got orange juice, it was so good."

His tail began to wag as he thought about living with Scott, and of having Cora live so close to him. When he first got shipped to the pet store away from his family, he was worried he'd still get picked on but Cora instantly befriended him and stood by his side. He felt so welcomed, it had never occurred to him that they might be separated, Derek had managed to keep Cora at the store once they went up for sale; it wasn't until he was picked up that he realized Cora might not have been adopted that day.

Cora was having similar thoughts, she had been scared for Isaac when Scott had first picked him up the other day; what if he wasn't treated properly, what if she never saw him again? She was responsible for him, at least in her own mind, but then Stiles offered to adopt both her and Derek. So everything was right in her world. The four wolves sat together as they looked out the back window, enjoying the ride.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you two posted pics of your little buddies. I totally forgot about showcasing you two, aw man," Stiles pouted as he looked at the pictures of Isaac and Kali on his phone.

"Can we see?" Derek asked, rolling over to face Stiles.

"Yea of course," Stiles answered, holding up his phone so they could see the pictures as well. "Did you want to take a picture for my page? I can post it now and let everyone see you."

Cora climbed over to him, getting a close look at the phone, ears perked forward; she was all for a picture, she wanted everyone to know Daddy Stiles had adopted her and Derek. Both the wolves nodded at the prospect of the photo opportunity; they climbed up onto his left shoulder. As Stiles lifted his phone, Cora leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek and Derek had his elbow propped on his sister's shoulder. Stiles was smiling and casually pointing to the little ones on his shoulder. Everyone approved of the photo so he posted it on his page with the caption 'They've adopted me'.

"Can we get one of all four of us?" Isaac asked, stepping closer.

"Yea, you want to Kali?" Stiles asked, shifting in his seat.

Kali nodded, so Derek and Cora climbed back onto the ledge; Derek and Kali stood back to back, red eyes flashing, and arms crossed. Isaac was sitting cross legged by their legs and Cora was stretched out on her side in front of him, head in her hand, and had one knee bent up. Stiles got them all in the frame and snapped a few pictures. Then Cora pulled Isaac into a hug, and then Kali and Derek were behind them, each throwing an arm over one of the Betas. Stiles added those to his page as well, starting their own album. He also tagged Scott and Allison so they could have the pictures on their pages as well; by the time Allison pulled into the mall parking lot, the wolves were feeling a lot closer. Everyone clambered out of the car and piled on their humans, the minis were quivering with excitement. It took the group a few minutes to find the shop on the directory, but as soon as they were heading in the right direction, the store was hard to miss. Scott's jaw dropped as they came up to it, it was one of bigger lots in the whole building. One half of the store was dedicated solely to clothes, they were going to be here awhile; the rest of the store had just about everything else a Were might need. They entered the store and immediately noticed that the racks of clothes were organized by stacking small shelves on top of one another with steps leading up and down. It was completely accessible to all the Weres that would come into the store, effectively letting them shop on their own if they wanted.

"This is amazing, you guys can just wander among the clothes, you don't actually need us to transport you, that's really thoughtful," Allison gushed, marveling at the design of the store.

As she put Kali down on one of the aisles, an employee came up to them, handing each of the humans a small tray, "Here, please take these, it helps when it comes to holding all the smaller items. When you are done, just bring your trays up to the counter and we'll ring you up."

"Thank you," Scott said, turning the tray over in his hand.

Stiles paused, looking around the store slightly worried, "Um, excuse me, how come there are no price tags on the clothes?"

"Oh, all the clothes are the same price, the owner here doesn't believe in penalizing Were owners due to the fact they may have a wolf with specific needs. So every article of clothing is $5.00; on the other side of the store, the prices are marked on the shelves for your convenience. Any other questions?"

"No, thank you," Stiles nodded, dropping his two wolves off on the small shelves.

Cora took Kali's hand and together they headed off towards the women's section to start off, Allison trailing behind them, eager to see what they'd pick out. Scott and Stiles stuck with the two male Weres, slowly walking around the shelves. Isaac was a little shy about finding a style he liked, but Scott kept holding up various shirts for him to try on and eventually he was able to figure out what he wanted. His picked out some long sleeve shirts and even found a wonderful blue scarf that he just loved; so he put two of them on the tray. Derek had much simpler taste, he picked out some solid color shirts and black jeans, and then a few shirts with cool prints on them. As they slowly made their way over to the girls, Derek let out a rather unmanly squeal and ran up to the next aisle, tail wagging like mad.

"What did you find Derek?" Isaac asked, following the larger male.

"This," he exclaimed, turning to face them, holding up a black leather jacket. "Can I have it, please? I'll put one of the other shirts back."

"Of course you can get it, and you don't have to put anything back, it's fine Derek. Go on, add it to the tray," Stiles smiled, happy that he had found something he was really excited about.

"Well, I see you guys all found some good stuff," Allison said, coming over to them.

Her tray was piled full of clothes, the girls had picked a large variety of things, some tank tops, cargo pants, shorts, and even some printed tees. Scott's eyes widened as he looked over at all the clothes before Allison started piling some of them onto Stiles's tray.

"Not all of these are for Kali Scott, I just shared the tray with Cora too," Allison explained, knowing the look on her boyfriend's face.

Scott gave her a sheepish look as he understood what she had said, Stiles nodded at Cora's choices, glad she was also able to find some fun clothes.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone likes the shopping adventure, Derek finally has his leather jacket! I didn't want to make the chapter too long so I'm splitting it up, the second part of the shopping will be up before too long but I just had to get up to the leather jacket ^.^ I had no idea how to price the clothes, so i just settled on 5 bucks for everything since I wish the real world worked that way =P Also, side note, for the picture taking, obviously I'm not including the eye shine; their eyes look normal in pics, b.c obscuring their faces in this fic would be sad.


	10. Shopping part 2

"I'm going to splurge on all of you guys today, everyone gets a free outfit on me," Allison revealed, smiling at everyone. "Well I guess it's technically on Dad because it's his card, but he told me to spoil the Weres and I plan on taking advantage.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked, knowing that he had two wolves and not just one.

"I'm sure, go on you guys, go pick out another outfit and put it on my tray," she reassured them, watching as Cora took off to look through the racks again.

It was only a few minutes before she was back, holding up a beautiful purple dress with a large white and pink plumeria flower blooming across the hip, trailing down the side of the dress. As she held it up, she was blushing heavily, realizing that everyone was lifting an eyebrow.

"I-I just want to be pretty on my first day of school," she mumbled, ears flattening against her hair in embarrassment.

"It's just beautiful Cora, we'll have to find some shoes to go with it too," Allison smiled at the young Beta.

Kali came back with a pair of cargo pants and a dark leather top; Derek nodded his head, approving of her choices as he piled a second leather jacket onto Allison's tray along with a pair of white shorts, just in case it got hot. Isaac was the last to return, he placed a blue striped crew tee and a pair of blue jeans on her tray, smiling up at her.

"Thanks Miss Allison!" he said, turning pink as he hurried back to Scott.

"Alright, I think it's time for shoes, walking around school might be slightly uncomfortable with bare feet," Stiles announced, herding everyone to the next part of the store. Allison took Cora in her hand and helped her look for a nice pair of dress shoes to go with her dress. Isaac picked out a pair of boots, excited about wearing shoes for the first time; they'd go perfectly with the soft socks he had picked out. Derek picked out a pair of sensible sneakers, something that would work for all occasions at school and placed them on the tray.

Kali was pouted as she looked at all the shoes, she loved being barefoot, it's not like she was running around shards of glass, so why cover up. But she wasn't sure if the school would let her just be barefoot, so she was having a tough time deciding on what to wear.

As soon as Allison had helped Cora pick out a pair of pumps, she noticed Kali's face, "What's wrong Kali?"

"I don't think I want to wear shoes," she replied honestly, looking disdainfully at the objects in front of her.

"Well, I think they might want you to wear shoes at school, do you want to try some flip flops, or maybe flats? Those are pretty comfortable."

Kali wandered around for a bit longer, trying on various sandals and slip-ons before finally decided on a pair of black, backless Converse with white laces. She still refused to buy any socks, that was going too far for her.

Stiles made sure that Cora also picked out a more sensible pair of shoes to add to his tray before they moved onto the accessory side of the store. A quick stroll through the toiletry aisle landed them all a toothbrush and some tooth paste, a brush for their fur, deodorants, nail clippers, and razors.

"Should we all buy some of the shampoo, then we can at least recycle the bottles with our own shampoos right?" Allison asked, looking at the small bottles. "The stuff over here is a bit more expensive, no wonder they can get away with the clothes prices."

"Yea, I think that would be a good idea, at least these bottles are Were sized. What about the towels?" Scott said, looking at his two companions.

"Well I just cut up one of my old washcloths into 6 pieces, that seems to work fine. Speak of which, I was hoping to have your Mom hem them Scott, think she could?" Stiles explained.

"Yea, it shouldn't take her too long, she'll be happy to help out. So that mostly leaves just the dining and silverware right?"

They all double checked their trays before agreeing that seemed to be all that was left; as they wandered through the dining sets, Derek let out a low whistle, these sets seemed to be very expensive.

"Wow," was all Stiles could say as he looked at the price tags.

"Hey Daddy Stiles, why don't we just do your idea," Cora whispered in Stiles's ear, not wanting any employees to hear her.

"Yea, I think that might be best, definitely a lot cheaper," he agreed, signaling for his friends to just head up to the checkout.

They followed his lead, trusting Stiles's decision; They all smiled at the clerk as they placed the trays on the counter. Stiles was up first, digging out his wallet as the lady began ringing him up, she seemed to know all of the prices by heart because none of the items had tags on them.

"Find everything okay?" the clerk asked as she counted the articles of clothing.

"Yes, this place is very nicely organized, and you have plenty of choices, I'm glad we stopped here," Allison answered.

Derek watched as the lady counted all the articles of clothing, embarrassedly looking away as she handled Cora's under garments. He was suddenly glad that Stiles was friends with Miss Allison, he was sure neither of them could handle helping Cora shop. He looked over at his baby sister lovingly, she might be his polar opposite sometimes but he still cared for her more than anything.

Stiles waited patiently as the items were slowly totaled; when he saw the final total, he was glad that he decided not to buy the dining set here, Dad might get a little mad if he spent _that_ much money in one day. Once he paid, the clerk handed him his bagged items and he moved aside so Scott could ring up his items next.

Scott felt a little guilty, he knew he wasn't going to be spending nearly as much as Stiles since he only had one Were and he had a part time job. But Stiles didn't seem to mind, he saved up all the money he got from doing chores around the house; especially when he started trying to convince the Sheriff to let him buy a pet. He ruffled Isaac's fur as he noticed the happy little pup watching his items get set in the bag. He quickly paid for his items and thanked the clerk, letting Allison step up.

"Last one?" she smiled, starting in on the tray.

"Yup," Allison replied, setting Kali on her head as she opened her purse.

She pulled out her card and waited to pay, smiling at her friends, glad that they all made the trip up here today. School suddenly seemed a lot more fun since they all had Weres to bring to class. After she paid, they all thanked the clerk again and left the store, all the wolves eager to get home so they could look at all their new clothes.

"So who's down for grabbing some lunch on the way back home? Nothing ends a good shopping trip like some curly fries, right?" Stiles asked, throwing his arms around his friends, smiling at them.

"Curly fries sound good," Allison agreed.

The minis weren't going to turn down a new experience so it was settled; when they got out to the car, the bags and wolves were set in the back seat next to Stiles and Allison took off to find the first fast food joint.

"What do you guys want?" Scott asked, looking to the back seat.

"Fries!" Cora replied, clapping her hands.

"Maybe some hamburger to go with the fries Cora?" Derek asked.

"Sure, sounds yummy," she agreed, grinning at Derek.

Scott looked at the Weres, debating on how much to get them, "Do you think one burger will be enjoy for lunch for the four of you, and an order of fries?"

The wolves all looked at each other and discussed how hungry they were before agreeing that one burger should be okay, with Isaac asking that they don't get pickles on it. To make up for the shared burger, Scott decided to get them a large fry, knowing that Stiles would gladly finish anything they didn't. Him and Stiles both gave Allison some cash as they pulled up to order, that way they could just order everything under one tab.

Isaac could smell the food once Allison rolled her window down to order, he whimpered in excitement, his stomach growling in anticipation. The sound of his stomach growling set off the other wolves, each one sniffing the air, Cora trying to climb up to the window to see better. Stiles couldn't help but laugh as she started pacing along the back seat, whimpering slightly, excited to try something new.

"Cora, I know exactly how you feel, I do the same thing every time someone mentions curly fries," he stated, moaning at the thought of fries.

"You all sound like you haven't eaten in ages," Allison scolded lightly, pulling forward after ordering their lunch.

As soon as Allison was handed the bags of food, all the wolves started jumping on the seat, Derek and Kali trying to push each other out of the way.

Stiles immediately jumped in, not wanting a fight to break out, "Settle down everyone, everyone gets some food. Sit down and relax, or no fries."

That caught their attention, the four of them instantly separated and sat down, leaving a big space in the center for the food. Scott passed one of the bags back there along with a drink for Stiles, then passing Allison her's. Stiles opened up one of the wrappers and set it down in the middle of all the Weres; to ease the problem of one side getting more fries, he poured the fries out onto the wrapper and set the burger down on the pile.

"There, no everyone gets their own side of the mountain to munch on," Stiles commented, letting the wolves eat. "If you want some soda, just let me know and I'll pop the top off mine." When he was sure that there would be no fighting, he reached in and unwrapped his own hamburger, happily biting into it.

The wolves all sat back in awe as they ate their first bites of curly fries, amazed at all the flavor in each bite. Cora almost forgot about the meat sitting on top of the cooked potatoes they were so tasty. Since the food was finally placed in front of them, and evenly distributed, the wolves were able to eat in companionable silence with everyone enjoying the food. Occasionally one of them would ask for a drink of soda and Stiles obliged; they made it all the way home with no spilling, which surprised Allison.

As they neared Beacon Hills, Scott remembered that Stiles had never gotten around to telling them about his idea. "Hey Stiles, what exactly did you have in mind for silverware and stuff?"

"Oh, yea, thanks for reminding me, we can go ahead and stop at Target or something before we stop at my house. I figured since there are four Weres, we could buy a child's tea set and spilt it up. They are a lot cheaper since they are plastic, and they'll definitely be light enough for them to use."

"Stiles, you are a genius!" Scott exclaimed, reaching back to high five his best friend.

"I know, why else do you keep me around, my dashing good looks?"

The car filled with laughter as they threw some more banter back and forth while Allison drove to the store. Kali and Derek had taken to discussing their time at the pet store; they hadn't been there too long before they had been adopted. A few Weres had been adopted by the very first day, mostly by parents with young kids. But then Allison's friend Lydia came in and adopted Peter, which had surprised them both. Derek had been surprised to find out that his cousin had been adopted by someone Miss Allison knew, which meant he'd probably see him in the future. The human with her, an obnoxious teen, ended up buying one of the young Betas that Isaac and Cora knew.

"Cora, who was that Beta that got adopted before us?" Derek asked, forgetting his name.

"Boyd. Poor Erica, she really seemed to like him."

"Boyd, that was his name. He seemed nice, I didn't really talk to him but he really took care of Isaac, like Cora. I hope that boy is treating him nice," Derek commented. He looked over at Kali and noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Kali hesitated a moment, not wanting to seem weak, but she decided to tell Derek the truth, "I got separated when I was adopted. I don't want Allison to feel bad, but I really miss Ennis."

"Ennis, was that the Alpha with no hair?" Derek asked, scrunching up his face trying to remember.

"Yea, that was him, the other Alpha was Deucalion, he seemed really strong and Ennis liked him, so I hung out with him too."

"Maybe we can ask Dr. Deaton if he could find out who adopted him, and maybe Miss Allison will let you visit," Derek suggested, unable to imagine how sad she must be. He'd be devastated if anyone managed to pull Cora from him. At least with Peter, he didn't know him too well, and with his blue eyes, it was probably a good idea.

"Yea, that seems like a good idea, I just don't want to seem too desperate, I'll think of something by the time we see Doc again."

The two of them continued to talk about the other Weres they knew, Derek occasionally looking over at his sister. Cora and Isaac had lain down on the seat next to each other, very content after their lunch; they both wanted to take a nap before dinner so neither of them had joined in the conversation. Allison ruined their plans for taking a nap when she announced that they had arrived at the store; the two of them grumbled slightly as they climbed to their feet. When Stiles picked her and Derek up, Cora quickly climbed into Stiles's hood and curled up, snuggling into her Human's scent.

"Looks like she finally tuckered out," Derek commented, looking over his shoulder and the small ball that was his sister.

"Well that's good, she's had a very exciting day, I'm not surprised she's ready for a nap," Stiles responded, petted Derek.

Isaac let out a huge yawn from Scott's shoulder, letting the group know that he felt the same way; he grabbed the collar of Scott's shirt in his tiny fists to keep from falling off and curled up on his shoulder.

Kali shook her head, "Poor little Betas, napping will be good for them. Then they'll have all their energy back for dinner."

The group entered the store and quickly found the toy section, leaving the discussion up to Kali and Derek, since they were the only two actually awake.

"Which set do you think you'd use Derek?" Stiles asked, pointing to the different packages.

Derek leaned forward, closely inspecting each picture, looking for one he'd think Cora would like that him and Isaac wouldn't be embarrassed to share. He decided on one that had three green cups with blue dots and three pink cups with purple dots; looking over at Kali, he asked if she liked it.

"I suppose, I'm not too picky, as long as it's functional, plus it has 6 cups, more than enough, even if maybe Allison wants to go adopt En- another Were," Kali rushed, realizing she had almost slipped.

Allison just nodded her head, not wanting to embarrass Kali, but she gave Scott and Stiles a confused look after a moment, wondering if either of them knew what was going on. Stiles gave the slightest of nods, having overheard the two talking in the car. He knew Allison would talk her parents into letting her get a second Were if it meant Kali would be happy. Stiles mimed texting her so she knew he'd respond once they were back in the car.

"Well, if you think that would be a good set, let's get it. And like Kali said, it even has some extra, for just in case," Allison said, picking up the box.

Scott offered to pay for the set, since he was the one that had a job out of the group, happy to share with his friends. He even remembered to pick up some pads for Isaac and Kali, wanting to give them some privacy like Stiles had done. Soon they were checked out and back in the car, everyone agreeing to stop by Stiles's house to go through all their items and share ideas.

Stiles managed to lean forward during the last leg of the trip, not wanting to wake up Cora or end up squishing her in his hood. Scott had deposited Isaac in there as well as they left the store, it was much safer in a hood than perched on his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: I didn't mention any prices b.c I'm really not sure what would be reasonable, especially since Stiles is only saving up money from chores, so I skipped it =D

Also, I just want to say, I know Cora is acting like an excitable kid A LOT! But I don't want anyone to think I'm writing off her character as young/stupid/anything else. I feel like, this is a good portrayal of her character since she doesn't have the tragic Hale Backstory. I'm writing her like I am all the time, I'm 23 and every time something happens that makes me happy, I bounce around like a happy little kid =) So Cora is smart and responsible, just that all of this is new for her and she's totally ecstatic about living with Stiles. In the coming chapters she will have more serious moments, but will always be a lighthearted character in this fic =) Just wanted to explain her actions, in case anyone was wondering why she was maybe a little over the top. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the chapter =)


	11. Bonding at the Stilinski Home

When they all finally entered Stiles's house, the Sheriff was in the living room watching T.V. He warmly greeted the teens as they entered, eager to meet the other Weres. Kali gave the Sheriff a small bow as she introduced herself from Allison's shoulder. Scott went to retrieve his Beta from Stiles's hood but was warmed at the sight he found.

"Hey, go into the kitchen, I want to get a picture before I wake them up," Scott ordered, digging his phone from his pocket and gently nudging the other boy.

Stiles complied, wanting to see what was happening in there, but obviously being unable to. Scott had him kneel down so he could get a good angle, setting his flash to low so he wouldn't wake them up and took a few pictures. When he showed them to everyone, there was a collective 'Aww'; Isaac had nuzzled up to Cora while they were sleeping, he had wrapped his arms around her and their tails were intertwined, the blonde and black standing out against each other.

The noise from everyone cooing over the picture finally stirred Cora from her nap, she started to stretch before realizing that someone else was in the hood with her. She instantly smiled when she saw Isaac blonde hair next to her face, so she cuddled his head and whispered in his ear until he woke up. Isaac flushed when he opened his eyes and saw Cora's face right next to his, but he was also smiling brightly.

"Hey you sleepy heads, are you up now? My Dad wants to meet you Isaac," Stiles asked, tilting his head slightly, trying to see them.

"Oh, yes I'm up, I didn't know we were meeting someone," Isaac called, standing up so his head popped up from the fabric.

John instantly laughed at the cute Beta, holding out his hand so Isaac could climb out and meet him. After his previous experience, Isaac sat in the middle of John's palm and let the older man cup his fingers around him.

"Nice to meet you Isaac, I'm Sheriff Stilinski, but Cora calls me Grandpa, and Derek calls me John."

"Nice to meet you too!" Isaac chirped, instantly warming up to the Sheriff's friendly manner.

"I don't know, Grandpa doesn't feel right," Cora mumbled, thinking, "I'm gonna start calling you Poppa instead, okay?"

John chuckled, "Poppa is just fine, what do you call Stiles then?"

"Daddy Stiles," Cora replied with a smile.

Isaac giggled, Cora was good at bonding with people, Isaac just called his Owner Scott, and Mrs. McCall Mom. And he was sure that Derek just called them by their names, he didn't seem like the type to come up with nicknames. Isaac decided to go with John or Sheriff when talking to the Stiles's dad, not wanting to call him sir all the time.

Now that Cora was awake, she was eager to dig through the bag and show Poppa all her new items. All the wolves were then put on the counter so they could show off their new clothes that they had bought today. While the minis were crowding around the bags, Scott was opening the tea set and dividing up the cups and utensils, leaving the extras in the box.

While that was happening, Stiles took his friends upstairs to show them how he had set up the small bathroom for the minis. They both applauded him for creativity, it was really quite simple but it got the job done. They'd definitely be setting up something similar for Kali and Isaac, all of them wondering if they could think up some kind of seat for them to use. Before heading back downstairs, Stiles took the time to text Allison about what he had overheard earlier.

_S: Apparently Kali has a friend back at the pet store  
A: What? She didn't say anything, a littermate?  
S: No, more like a crush, his name's Ennis, she's hoping that she'll be able to visit him once he's adopted.  
A: But I could talk my parents into adopting him, I totally wouldn't mind having 2 Weres  
S: Yea, but she doesn't want you to feel obligated, or like she's needy  
A: Oh  
S: Maybe you should talk with your Dad, you could surprise her if he's still available.  
A: Great idea, I hope he's still there!_

Allison gave Stiles a grateful smile, glad that he had overheard the conversation; if there was a wolf that Kali had gotten attached to, it was only fair to do her best to bring them back together. Meanwhile John was appraising all the choices that the wolves had made, especially when Derek showed him the leather jackets he had found. But Cora had saved the best for last, shyly holding up her new dress; John could tell that Cora really loved it.

"That is going to look fabulous on you Cora, and I'm sure Allison found just the right shoes to go with it."

Cora beamed at his praise while Stiles just looked at his Dad, since when did he know how to compliment girls? John caught his son's look and just raised a brow at him, he was married once after all, so he wasn't completely clueless.

"Did you kids want to stay for dinner? Maybe then Stiles will let me order a pizza," John asked, looking at Scott hopefully.

"Dad!"

"I'm sure Mom is down for some pizza, she's always hungry after her shift, plus that means she won't have to cook," Scott offered, ignoring the look of betrayal from Stiles.

"All right, what about you Allison?"

"Wish I could, but I have some stuff to talk over with Dad, plus Mom wants to make sure I have all my homework done before Monday," Allison grumbled. If she had her way, she'd love to stay here and eat pizza with her boyfriend and friends.

"Well it was worth a shot, maybe next time," John said good naturedly, giving Scott the most thankful look.

"Okay, we'll have pizza, but pepperoni only! No meat lovers," Stiles set his foot down.

"Can we at least add olives?" Scott pleaded, wanting a little adventure on his pizza.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air, "Fine, pepperoni and olives, but that's it!"

Allison sent her Dad a quick message, '_Can I ask you a favor?'_ While she waited for a response, she helped Kali pack her clothes back into the bag, as well as adding her pink and purple cup and set of silverware.

_Chris: Of course, what do you need?  
A: I was hoping I could talk you into maybe getting another Were?  
C: You already want another one? Will Kali be okay with that?  
A: That's the thing, Kali apparently really likes him, and she misses him but she's too nervous to ask me to adopt him.  
C: Ah. You passed your French test right?  
A: Well, I get the results back on tomorrow, but I know I passed, why?  
C: I'll see if they still have him at the store, if so I'll reserve him and we'll tell Mom he is a gift for passing the test.  
A: You're the BEST! Love you!  
C: Love you too, see you when you get home._

Allison quickly filled Scott and Stiles in via text as the group migrated back into the living room to watch T.V. with the Sheriff. Scott and Stiles both sent her smiley faces, glad that her Dad was more than okay with it. Chris Argent seemed like a really strict dad, but he wanted Allison to feel responsible so he was fine with her getting a companion for Kali, he knew she was more than capable.

Scott excused himself so he could call him Mom and confirm that pizza at the Stilinski home was okay. While the humans were watching some game show, Cora was sitting on the coffee table with her new brush, lovingly combing her tail to get all the tangles out. Derek and Kali were sitting on the couch trying to understand what was happening on the T.V. and Isaac was just watching Cora brush out her tail.

"Good news, pizza is a go, Mom is pretty excited to catch up with you guys. She says she can pick it up after her shift so we can call it in before too long," Scott said, walking back into the room.

"I love Mama McCall, she's always putting up with a lot of our shenanigans," Stiles called out, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Yea, it will be nice to have some adult conversation, and hopefully there will be no mention of my health," John agreed, looking at his son.

Stiles responded by waving his hand in his father's direction, Mama McCall knew all about Stiles's mission to save his Dad from his cholesterol. The teens found seats around the living room, they talked the Sheriff into changing the channel to "The Chronicles of Riddick." It wasn't long before all the wolves were gathered on the coffee table, entranced by the film, Cora's brush lay forgotten on the table in front of her. Whenever a huge fight scene came on, she would bury her face in Isaac's shoulder, both of them peeking out from between their fingers; Derek and Kali would pick a side and root for them to win the fight. By the time the movie was over, Derek and Kali were reenacting their favorite fight scenes with each other, Cora and Isaac were cheering them on, preferring the pretend fighting over the movie fighting.

The teens were enjoying the fights as well, amazed that the wolves could recreate the scenes with such accuracy and dexterity; John had been watching but he got up to order the pizza, knowing that the kids had already lost track of time. By the time he returned, Allison was saying her goodbyes, she didn't want to stay too late and get in trouble; she gave the Sheriff a hug and then scooped up Kali.

"We'll continue this next time Riddick!" Kali called from Allison's shoulder, shaking her fist mockingly at him.

"I will always win Vaako!" Derek cried, raising his fists in triumph. But he toppled over as Cora and Isaac tackled him from behind, Cora shouting for Vaako to make a break for it.

The whole group laughed as Allison waved one last time and left, sad that they couldn't stay longer. But tomorrow they'd all see each other at school and that was bound to be adventurous. Inside the house, Cora asked for a fantasy movie next, wanting to see what other kind of creatures there were in human movies. She had Stiles scroll through the guide really slowly so she could read each title and summary; she even asked Isaac and Derek which ones sounded good. By the time Melissa arrived with the pizza, Cora had picked "How to Train Your Dragon," before running over to the edge of the table to wave at Melissa.

"Hi Mama McCall," Cora yelled, waving her arms in the air.

Melissa chuckled as she waved to Cora, "I see they've already picked up Stiles's nickname for me."

Scott picked up the three minis and carried them into the kitchen, Stiles was getting paper plates for everyone to set the table; as soon as Melissa put the pizza down, John pulled her into a hug, happy to see her.

"We should do this more often, it's been awhile since I've seen you."

"It hasn't been that long, it's just that the last time we saw each other, our sons were in trouble," Melissa said, staring at the two teens already sitting at the table. Scott blushed under his Mom's gaze while Stiles feigned ignorance, chewing one the strings of his hoodie.

"Stiles, don't eat your strings, the pizza is right here," John groaned, wondering about his son.

He just shrugged and jumped up from behind the table, "Drinks?"

After he collected all the drink orders being called, he got some cups out, filled three of them with soda, one with water and then poured cranberry juice into the three new teacups for the minis. Once everyone had their drinks and John had plated some slices of pizza, they were seated at the table and ready to eat.

Stiles was the first to take a bite out of his pizza, almost spitting it back out as he burned the roof of his mouth on the melted cheese, "Ooh, ooh, hothothot!"

"Daddy Stiles, be careful," Cora cried, pointing to his glass of soda; everyone else at the table was enjoying his pain, leave it to Stiles to be too excited to wait a moment.

"I swear Son, this happens every time," John said, shaking his head.

Stiles shrugged after he drank his soda, "But it's just so delicious, I can't wait to dig in."

This time, he blew on the pizza before taking a bite, assuring everyone that it was safe to eat now, while he was chewing, he lowered his slice so Derek and Cora could each take a bite. While everyone ate, Melissa and John caught up, both talking about work and how excited they were for the upcoming lacrosse match. Stiles rolled his eyes, it's not like they got a lot of time on the field, but he supposed it was nice that they both showed up for the games in support. Scott was busy telling the wolves about school, everyone wondering which other students would be bringing Weres to school.

"Well, when you came in to adopt us yesterday, there were maybe about 5 other Weres that had been adopted. And all but one were by older people with young kids," Derek explained.

"And then there were the two teens that came in and adopted Boyd and Peter, so maybe those two," Isaac said around a mouth full of cheese.

"I wonder how many of them are still left in the pet store, and how many will be left after everyone sees them tomorrow," Melissa wondered, looking down at the cute minis sitting in the middle of the table.

"I hope Miss Allison is able to adopt Ennis, that would make Kali happy," Cora said, chewing on a piece of olive.

"I hope so too," Stiles admitted, they might not have been littermates, but they still had some sort of connection. "Wait, Cora, how did you know about that?"

"I always saw them together while we were at the pet store, and I kinda overheard her and Derek talking about him while I was trying to nap in the car," she admitted, not even slightly ashamed.

"Cora, that might have been a private conversation," Derek tried to chide her, but he had a mouth full of pepperoni.

"Well if I didn't mention it, it might never happen! Kali doesn't want to say anything and you won't, but I really want her to be happy. Plus it will add to our family," Cora beamed, knowing that any wolf brought into their fold would be cared for.

Stiles showed his agreement by handing her another slice of olive and rubbing her ears. Derek just rolled his eyes, he couldn't really be mad at Cora for saying anything because he felt the same way. The only problem was he might try to be Alpha over the two Betas, that might cause a fight. But when he remembered how fast Stiles had defused the situation in the car at lunch, he was sure they could handle one more Alpha.

After most of the pizza was devoured, Stiles offered everyone ice cream, which no one turned down. So he and Scott got out the bowls and started spooning ice cream while Melissa and John took the minis back into the living room to start the movie. When they brought the bowls in, Cora and Isaac were bouncing up and down on the couch, eager to see what kind they were getting.

Scott nudged Stiles, subtly looking towards the far end of the couch; Stiles nodded in agreement. Together they plopped down on the last two cushions, letting Mama McCall and the Sheriff sit together; maybe they'd start dating soon and Scott would actually become his brother! Once everyone was settled, the Weres all jumped down from the back of the couch and sat down, mouths open.

"Vanilla with lots of chocolate syrup, who wants first bite?" Stiles asked, eyeing the three on his lap.

Isaac politely raised his hand, tail wagging excitedly; Cora on the other hand, pointed to Derek, wanting him to taste the dessert first. Scott held out his spoon for his Beta to take a bite while Stiles offered his to Derek. The two wolves sat in silence a moment, letting the cold dessert melt in their mouths; Isaac shivered slightly but let out a yip of excitement, ice cream was yummy.

"That was… delicious!" Derek exclaimed, opening his mouth for another bite.

Cora wagged her tail, happy that her brother approved, she leaned forward and took a bite of the ice cream that Stiles was offering. As it hit her taste buds, she laid back on Stiles's legs, loving the way the vanilla tasted, with just a hint of the syrup.

As she sat back up, her ears perked up, "What other kind of flavors of ice cream are there?"

"Lots," Stiles began to explain, mouth full of his own spoonful of dessert.

"I can't wait to try more," she said, turning back to the movie. Isaac yipped in agreement, ice cream was the best!

The evening went by quickly, Cora fell in love with Toothless and his antics, and Isaac loved Hiccup for his awesome inventions. Melissa stood up and asked Scott if he was ready to go home, Isaac was starting to look sleepy again. Scott nodded his head, scratching Isaac behind his ears to wake him up.

"Time to say bye Isaac, we're heading home," Scott told him, watching as he wiggled his ears as he tried to wake up.

"Bye Cora, bye Derek," Isaac said, stifling a yawn as they pulled him into a hug.

Stiles couldn't hold in his 'aww' as he watched them rub cheeks, scent marking each other before departing. Scott scooped up his bag, making sure Isaac's new things was in there and got ready to depart. Stiles pulled him in for a hug before also giving Mama McCall a hug as well; just as John opened the door for them, Scott's phone went off.

"Hello? Oh hi Dr. Deaton –pause- Oh gosh, we forgot all about those! I'll swing by now and pick them up. Thanks for calling, see you in a few," Scott groaned as he hung up. "Mom can we stop by the clinic, we forgot our tags there?"

"Oh crap, we did. Are you just going to bring them to school?" Stiles asked.

"Yea, I'll see you and Allison before class anyways so I'll just bring them all," Scott confirmed.

"Alright, I guess it's off to the clinic, bye you guys, thanks for having us over for dinner," Melissa waved, walking to her car.

"I can't believe we forgot those, but good thing the vet called to remind Scott," Derek commented, hanging off of Stiles's shoulder.

"I'm going to go over some case files before bed, don't stay up too late kid," John told his son, giving him a quick hug. "I'm making pancakes in the morning, so don't sleep in too late, I don't want you skipping breakfast."

"No worries Dad, we'll be up and ready for breakfast."

* * *

A/N: a long chapter for you readers! I've totally fallen in love with this story, and I really should spend time on my other fics, but this one just demands to be written! Hope you enjoy the dinner, Mama McCall and the Sheriff are getting close =) we'll see where that goes. Can't wait until Kali sees Ennis again!


	12. Bedtimes

Stiles bound up the stairs, wolves on his shoulder and bag in his hand, and entered his room. He opened up his bottom drawer and moved some of his pants around until he had created space in both of the corners.

"Alright, since we don't have anywhere else to put your things, you guys can fold your clothes and put them in here. Cora on one side and Derek on the other so you don't get your stuff mixed up."

"Thanks Stiles," Derek said, jumping into the draw.

Stiles started pulling out all the articles of clothing and was handing them to the wolves; he let them organize however they wanted since it was their stuff. When they finished, they headed into the bathroom to put away their toothbrushes and shampoo bottles. Cora almost cried when she remembered she left her brush downstairs on the coffee table; she quickly climbed off the counter and scaled down the side before tearing off down the hallway, nails clacking against the wood.

"I think Cora is a little nervous about tomorrow," Derek confided, seeing Stiles's confused expression.

"Yea, I know I was nervous my first day too."

Cora hurled herself down the stairs and skidded into the living room; pausing to catch her breath before she climbed up the leg of the table. She collapsed with relief when she saw it was right where she left it; taking the handle in her mouth, she jumped off the table and ran back to the stairs. The trip up took longer than before, but she persevered and ran back into the bathroom, falling over Stiles's shoe to catch her breath.

He bent down and picked up the exhausted wolf, taking the brush from her and setting it beside her other belongings. Once everything was put away, they went back to the bedroom and Stiles got on his computer. Cora flopped onto the pillow, passing out after a long day, not even changing into her new pajamas; Derek sat at the desk with Stiles, looking at his Facebook page.

"Do you think that people will be nice to us tomorrow Stiles?" Derek asked, starting to feel a little nervous about everything. Back at the breeders, everything was much simpler.

"Of course, who couldn't love you guys? And I'm sure after everyone sees you, the other Weres that are still at the pet store will be scooped up," Stiles assured him.

"That would be nice, everyone deserves to have a home," Derek agreed, feeling better.

They stayed up for a few more hours, surfing the web and talking about school; but as Stiles started to yawn, he decided it was time for sleep. He went and brushed his teeth with Derek and changed into some shorts. When he climbed into bed, Cora immediately curled up close to his ear, seeking out his warmth. Stiles smiled and gently picked her up, rolling onto his side; after he got comfortable, he tucked Cora into the crook of his neck and then let Derek curl up too. He tucked his hand around Derek's back to keep him warm and they all drifted off to sleep.

*McCall Car*

"Thanks for taking me to get all the tags Mom," Scott said, smiling at her.

"No problem, I don't want anyone to get in trouble for not having one tomorrow, so it's not a big deal."

Isaac yawned from Scott's lap, already curling up and getting comfortable; today had been a very exciting day for him. Melissa beamed at the little blonde wolf, loving how his curls framed his face; she couldn't tell that he was really just a shy little tyke when she watched him play with the other wolves. When they pulled up to the clinic, Scott gently transferred him to his Mom's lap so he could exit the car without disturbing him. While Scott went in to talk with Deaton, Melissa stroked the young Beta's fur as he snuggled in closer to her hand. When Scott reappeared, Melissa put the car into gear and waited for her son to climb into the car.

"Got 'em'" he smiled holding up the various collars. "And I texted Allison so she knows I'll be bringing them tomorrow."

Melissa nodded and started towards home, continuing to pet Isaac with one hand; Scott smiled, glad that his Mom was so accepting of Isaac, she looked really happy as she absentmindedly rubbed his ears. When they pulled up to the house, Melissa carefully scooped him up and cupped him to her chest, turning off the car and letting Scott unlock the house.

"Isn't he adorable?" Scott asked, setting Isaac's cup on the counter.

"Yes, he is. I'm really glad he's opening up, watching him play with Cora and Derek, he just seems so happy."

"Yea, I'm glad that I wasn't the only one who got a Were, I think he's handling things better because he has someone his own size to bond with," Scott admitted, looking down at the snoozing wolf.

"I'm going to go put him on your bed, go ahead and put up the rest of his things. Then I think I'm going to head to bed too, I'm exhausted," Melissa sighed.

"Well you work hard, get some sleep, love you Mom," Scott hugged her before she went up to his room.

He filled Isaac's cup with water, just in case he got thirsty, and then followed his Mom up the stairs. He placed the cup on his dresser and then went to the bathroom to unpack all of Isaac's toiletries. Then back in his room, he tucked all of Isaac new clothes into his top drawer so they wouldn't get lost. Scott wasn't feeling too tired so he turned on his laptop, logging into Facebook and immediately saw the pictures that Stiles had taken earlier. Scott grinned as he looked through the photos, seeing Isaac smiling with his friends, a slight nervous blush still on his cheeks. Hopefully he'd be okay tomorrow, he might get a little overwhelmed with all the students.

Scott looked over his shoulder at the sleeping ball of wolf and sighed happily; he snapped a quick picture with his phone. When he uploaded it to his page, he captioned it 'Long day' and posted it. He texted with Allison for awhile before deciding he should get some sleep, so he quickly changed and climbed into bed. Before falling asleep, he picked up his Beta and set him on his chest, just like the night before, already comfortable with his weight settled on him.

*Allison's Car*

"Did you have fun today?" Allison asked as she buckled herself in, setting Kali down on the dash.

"Yea, thanks for taking us all to get clothes, and then food, I'm really looking forward to school tomorrow. Do you think the teachers will be okay with us?"

"I'd think so, but some of them are sure to be a little unhappy with the changes. Most of them will love you I'm sure, as long as you don't disrupt the class," Allison mused.

"I'll be the best Were there, I promise," Kali stated, standing proud.

They continued to chat about school during the drive home, Allison telling her what classes she had and which ones she had with Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. When they arrive at the house and come in the front door, her Mom called out to her, wanting to see how the shopping went. Allison smiles and whispers for Kali to ask for her opinion on what to wear tomorrow. Kali nods her head and Allison makes her way to her Mom's office.

"Hi Mom," Allison says, carefully putting Kali down on the desk along with her bag of goodies.

"Hello Allison, Kali," Mrs. Argent smiled, before waving her hands, "Well, let's see what you girls bought."

Kali practically dove into the bag and started to lay out her new outfits, ears perked to listen for Victoria's comments. Once all the clothes were laid out, Victoria was nodding her head in approval, moving some shirts around to match them with pants.

"Very good choices, you'll fit right in here, Allison has good taste as well. Especially considering that the mall probably doesn't have great designer styles. Were designs haven't quite reached the upper levels yet. Maybe I could talk to a friend of mine into making a few outfits for me, then you can show it off at school."

"Really? That would be so amazing Mrs. Argent!" Kali exclaimed, tailing swishing back and forth.

"He owes me a favor, plus I'm sure he'd love the challenge. Have you thought about what you will wear tomorrow for your first day?"

Kali nervously shuffled her feet a bit, "Actually I was hoping you could give me some suggestions, I really want to rock tomorrow."

Victoria smiled down at the Alpha, maybe she had judged too soon, "I'd be happy to help, let's see what we've got," she started, giving the clothes a closer look.

After mixing a few outfits around, she finally decided on the black leather tank top and a pair of blue jeans with flowers sewn into the bottom of the left leg.

"I think these will do good, show everyone you are a girl who can strut her stuff, but they'll still know you can kick ass," Victoria announced, handing the two garments to Kali.

"Awesome!"

"Come on Kali, let's go put your stuff away and get out of Mom's hair, I'm sure she's busy," Allison said, smiling at them both. "I'll go double check my homework list before dinner, thanks for your input Mom," she called as she left the room with her things.

Allison put Kali down on her desk, opening her dresser drawers and looking for some space.

"Here, I think this drawer has the most room, go ahead and fold your clothes in here, I have to go talk with Dad real quick okay?" Allison asked, carrying the Alpha to the dresser.

"Sure, sounds good," Kali replied, jumping into the drawer and folding her clothes.

Once Kali was situated, Allison went back down the stairs and found her Dad in the garage, cleaning some of his guns.

"Hey Dad, I was hoping we could talk for a minute?"

"Yea, I was waiting until you didn't have Kali with you. How is she?" Chris asked.

"Good, she's really happy with all of her new clothes, she still hasn't mentioned anything about Ennis to me, but Stiles overheard her and she seemed really upset about it. Please tell me some good news?"

"Yes, I have good news, I called the pet store right after I got your message. Luckily he was still there, I guess he has a rough demeanor and hasn't attracted any owners yet. So I was able to put him on our list, letting the guy know that I was waiting for the right time to bring him home."

Allison ran over to her Dad and threw her arms around him, "That's awesome news, it really would have put a damper on things if he had already been adopted. How do you think Mom will take it?"

"About as well as before, I'm sure she'll be surprised, but once he's here, I don't think she could take him back to the store. And she'll be mad at me since I bought him for you and you are feigning innocence."

"Thanks Dad, you're the best. And if he's anything like Kali, which it really sounds like he is, then he'll fit right in with the rest of us. We're a family of Alphas, we take charge!"

"That we do Allison," Chris agreed, smiling at his daughter. "Now go check on your homework before your Mom sees us conspiring in here together."

Allison laughed, agreeing with what he said, so she went back upstairs to see Kali climbing out of the drawer, clothes all put away. Since Allison knew all of her homework was done, she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer, she wanted to print out the photos of the Weres. After witnessing all the cute moments today, she wanted to start a scrapbook for all of them, and for any future minis that came into the family.

Kali, who was thankful Allison let her do things on her own, climbed onto the top of the dresser and judged the distance to the bed. Once she was sure she could jump it, she took a few steps back and leapt, easily somersaulting as she hit the soft surface. From there she slid down the comforter and onto the floor before carefully using Allison's jeans and jacket as a way up onto the desk.

"Made it!" she announced, clapping for herself.

"Good for you, glad you could join me," Allison replied, smiling as she scooped up the fresh pictures from her printer.

"Thanks for letting me do it on my own, I didn't even have to tell you."

"Nope, I adopted you because I knew you were strong and self reliant, just like Mom and Dad taught me to be. I could tell by the look on your face you wanted to explore on your own. And that if you really needed help, you'd ask because we trust each other," the human teen added on, running her fingers through Kali's hair.

"Exactly!" the wolf agreed, eyes half closed at the attention.

Allison opened her Netflix and together, they scrolled through everything, looking for something to watch. Kali had no idea what to do with all the options in front of her, so many things jumped out at her, she didn't know where to start. So it was after much deliberation that the two of them decided to start Elementary. But that would have to wait until after dinner, because Chris just called her and Kali downstairs to eat. Kali licked her lips as she was picked up; she was definitely ready for another home cooked Argent dinner.

When they entered the dining room, Allison was slightly surprised that her Mom had set out Kali's new diningware, she was coming around faster than Allison thought was possible. When she set Kali down, Allison picked up her glass, as well the wolf's cup and asked her what she wanted to drink. She then went into the kitchen to fill them up, thanking her Mom for remembering Kali; Victoria gave her daughter a kind smile as she brought a large pot into the dining room.

"So Mrs. Argent, what fantastic meal have you cooked up for us tonight?" Kali asked from her place setting.

"Tonight it is French onion soup with sourdough toast," she answered, pulling the top off of the pot to reveal the soup.

Kali watched as Chris started ladling soup into bowls, before dunking toast squares into it, and lastly sprinkling shredded cheese over the top. When Chris handed his daughter her bowl, Allison folded up a napkin to place beside her bowl that way Kali could reach without needing assistance. Once everyone was served, Kali picked up her spoon and peered into the bowl, sniffing deeply. Allison blew on the soup for a bit, letting the cheese melt and the toast soak before she finally okayed it for Kali to try. The mini stirred the soup with her spoon before bringing some to her mouth, doing her best not to slurp and be rude.

"Try some of the toast next," Allison advised, cutting it up into smaller pieces with the edge of her spoon.

Kali nodded her head, reaching in again to snag some toast floating by, making sure to get plenty of cheese too. She loved Mrs. Argent's cooking, the onions were so soft and tasty, and it was definitely complimented by the sourdough. If they ate food like this all the time, she could die next week and be happy; surely she had already died and gone to heaven!

Everyone at the table laughed as they watch Kali lean over the top of the bowl in her haste to eat more of the food. Allison could barely get her spoon in around the wolf's head, but it was just too cute, she couldn't be mad. Kali didn't come up for air until she had consumed half the bowl, and all of the toast; she smiled up at everybody when she realized that she was in the spotlight. Her checks had a pink flush, from the heat of the soup, and she had a string of cheese attached to her cheek, Allison quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. That was definitely going in the album.

"I think she really appreciates your cooking Dear," Chris said, smiling at his wife.

"Well I'm glad to know someone likes it," Victoria shot back, digging into her own bowl.

"What's that supposed to mean Mom?"

"I hardly ever get a 'Dinner was delicious, thanks Mom' anymore. I guess you just don't like it as much now," her Mom explained, smiling in good humor.

"Psh, if we didn't like it, we'd let you know," Allison scoffed, refilling the bowl with fresh soup and some more sourdough. "We just figured if you heard that at every meal, it would go to your head."

Kali would have joined in on the conversation, but she was too busy wagging her tail as she watched Allison fill the bowl; her spoon was ready, she was utterly concentrated. The Argents continued to joke as they ate, finishing off the entire pot of soup, which surprised everyone.

"I think I probably ate about three bowls, all by myself," Kali moaned, she was lying stretched out on her back, arms and legs splayed out. "I think if I ate anymore, I'd explode!"

"Oh Kali, you must be miserable after eating that much," Victoria said, keeping down a giggle.

"But it was so worth it," Kali smiled, softly rubbing her tummy.

"Well you stay here and digest, I'm going to help Mom clean up," Allison told her, rubbing her Alpha's ears.

Kali was more than happy to lie there, a nice warm, full feeling coming from her stomach. When Allison came back to the table for her, she still wasn't ready to move, the soup was sloshing around in her stomach; but there was a bed upstairs, a soft bed. So she let Allison pick her up and together they went back up to her room.

Recognizing the full state that Kali was in, Allison placed her down on the pillow and retrieved her laptop from the desk. They could watch the show laying down, it was much more comfortable that way. They stayed like that until it was time for bed, trying their best to get through Season 1 before falling asleep. But Allison and Kali both kept yawning every few minutes so Allison decided to cut the season short and get them both to bed.

She had been relieved when Scott told her about the tags, she would have been frantic in the morning otherwise. Allison scooped up the tiny wolf and took her to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Allison worked on her personal restroom. Soon they were dressed in their pajamas and curled up under the blankets in the bedroom. Kali quickly climbed up the pillow to curl up in Allison's hair; she loved nuzzling in her human's scent all night. It wasn't long before both of them were fast asleep, dreaming the night away.

* * *

A/N: Another awesome chapter; I know the section with Kali and Allison is long, I just have a lot of fun writing the Argent household, hope you don't mind. I figure I spend a lot of time during the day focusing on Cora and Derek, so this is my way for making up the difference. Soon the Weres will be spending more time together so all of their interactions will be complied. But I will still have time set aside for them and their owners =) Hope you are enjoying the longer chapters! I just love writing for this group of cuties!

Also, I know that Netflix doesn't have Elementary, and it makes me sad, I really do enjoy that show. But in this world, we're just going to pretend that it is XD


	13. Monday Morning

*Monday Morning, Stilinski Home*

Cora woke with a start, immediately patting Daddy Stiles all over his face, trying to wake him up; she got slightly frustrated as he didn't even seem to notice her efforts. So she climbed up onto his cheek and peeled his eyelid back, snapping her fingers in front of him. But that didn't work either Cora used her last resort, she jumped up and down on his face and cried out.

"Daddy Stiiiiiiiiles! Wake uuuuuuuup!"

Cora squeaked as Stiles shot up, the momentum throwing Cora off of his cheek. She tumbled to the foot of the bed, world spinning, but at least he was awake now. But so was Derek.

"What's going on?" Derek said, eyes wide open.

"I need to get ready! School is today," Cora stated, untangling herself from the crumpled sheets and dusting herself off.

Stiles moaned as he waited for his brain to catch up with the rest of him, he found his phone and looked at it, wondering how he could have missed his alarm.

"It's only 5:45, is the sun even up yet?" Stiles complained, flopping back onto his pillow, throwing his arm over his eyes in exasperation.

"Daddy Stiles is not a girl, so he doesn't know, but I have to look really nice today! Please, just take me to the sink and fill it, I can do the rest by myself, I promise," Cora pleaded, eyes sad and ears turned down.

Stiles smiled at the Beta, how could he say no to her? If she wanted to look nice and that took 2 hours, then he'd do his best to help her; but thank goodness she was able to do most of it on her own. Derek curled back up on the pillow when he realized that he wasn't needed, looking forward to more sleep.

Cora jumped into his hand and Stiles stumbled to the bathroom; luckily it didn't take much brain power to turn the sink on and wait for the water to heat up. Cora let him know when she was happy with the temperature so he shut the drain and let it fill up. Within minutes the sink was full and Cora had her soaps and shampoo all ready to go, so Stiles left her alone, leaving the door open a crack if she needed to call out for anything. And then he crawled back into bed, face landing right next to Derek, instantly asleep.

*Bathroom*

Cora quickly undressed and slid into the warm water, taking a moment to just soak her hair and tail. She washed her hair first, scrubbing her scalp to get all the dirt out and then moved on to her tail, repeating the process.

"This would be easier if I had someone to help me wash my tail," Cora mumbled to herself, trying to twist around and wash the base of her tail.

Once her hair was clean, she put lots of conditioner in it and let it set while she washed her body and shaved (despite being a Were, Cora just loved the feeling whenever she rubbed her freshly shaved legs together). Once she was sure she was all clean, she finally rinsed all the conditioner out of her hair. She climbed out of the sink and started drying herself off with the towels, carefully wrapping one around her tail to soak up the moisture and then using one for her hair as well.

She brushed her teeth, put on deodorant, and got dressed back into her pajamas, not wanting to wear the dress yet and have it get dirty. Cora then remembered a trick for how to get her hair to dry faster, she wanted to try it after she saw one of the breeders doing it. She opened all the drawers, looking for something to use as sticks, not finding many options. This was definitely a moment that is sucks to live with two bachelors. But she improvised, she took out two Q-tips and broke off the cotton ends, using those to clean her ears out. Now that she had her sticks, Cora shook her hair out of the towel and parted it horizontally; she wound the top half and piled it up around her ears, pushing the sticks through her hair to keep it in place. Shaking her head a few times, Cora tested out the Q-tips, but she was satisfied that they'd stay put. Now her bottom layer of hair could hair dry, and then she'd let down the other half to dry.

Now came the brushing, Cora sat down on the counter and began brushing out her tail, as well as fluffing it. Occasionally she'd rub it with the towel to get rid of more water, it was a slow process. By the time she was finally ready to brush her hair, she heard the sound of Stiles's alarm going off. She giggled when she heard Derek complaining, he was not a morning wolf at all! Now that she focused, she could also hear Poppa downstairs in the kitchen, he must be making breakfast.

*Bedroom*

Stiles rubbed his face and stretched, trying to get his body revved up; Derek on the other hand was trying to crawl under the covers to hide from the sunlight. Stiles wished he could do the same, but he needed to get in the shower ASAP so he wouldn't miss breakfast.

"Come on Derek," Stiles coaxed, reaching under the blankets for the Alpha, "Shower time, or else you'll go to school smelling stinky."

Derek grumbled, not wanting to wake up, "I'm not stinky."

"The shower will help you wake up, and then we can have breakfast," Stiles tried again, breakfast always helped motivate him.

Derek must have felt the same way because he crawled into Stiles's hand without any more fuss; the pair trudged to the bathroom, forgetting that Cora was in there.

"Oh, sorry to budge in here Cora, I forgot you were already up," Stiles apologized as he looked down at the mini as she brushed her hair.

"That's fine, I'm dressed," Cora said, dropping the used Q-tips in the trash. "Can you put me on the floor, I'll make my way downstairs while you shower. I don't want to get dressed until we're about to leave."

"Sure, that's fine," Stiles replied, turning the shower on before switching out the Weres in his hand.

Cora waved in thanks and left the bathroom, still brushing her hair. When she got to the stairs, she debated on how to go down, she really didn't want to get all sweaty when she just finished bathing.

"Poppa! Can you come get me?" Cora yelled, hoping the Sheriff could hear her.

Within moments his head appeared from around the corner, eyes searching for Cora; she caught his attention by jumping up and down slightly, waving her arms over her head.

"Oh, hey Cora, look at you, up and showered already!" John commended, climbing up the stairs to pick her up.

"I wanted to make sure today was going to be a good day!" Cora beamed, settling on his shoulder. "Can I watch you make breakfast while we wait on Daddy Stiles and Der?"

"Certainly, I hope you like eggs and fried potatoes," John told her as they entered the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Stiles and Derek were attempting to wake up in the shower, slowly washing their hair and bodies, still feeling a little sluggish. School didn't really appeal to either of them as much as it did to Cora, but at least they'd see Scott and the others there. That was a big plus in Stiles's book. By the time he turned off the water, they were both feeling marginally better, so they quickly dried off and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

Back downstairs, Cora -still brushing her hair- watched as Poppa expertly flipped the eggs, not breaking the yolks, to let them cook on both sides. Then she watched as he popped a piece of greasy bacon into his mouth, gasping in surprise.

"Don't tell Stiles about that, here, you can have a piece too," he bribed, handing her some of the bacon off of the plate.

It only took her a moment to break, the smell of bacon winning her over; she was okay with conspiring with Poppa if it meant she got extra bacon! By the time the two boys stumbled down the stairs, breakfast was done and John was just getting everything onto some plates.

"There they are, the rays of sunshine, glad you could make it," John commented, pouring everyone some orange juice.

"Bright and early, that's me," Stiles retorted, smiling at his Dad as he sat down.

Everyone tucked into breakfast, Derek really enjoying the eggs while Cora preferred to potatoes. John tried not to laugh as they scarfed everything down, casually reminding them that they may want to wear jackets.

"Oh boy, that means I can wear my leather jacket and show everyone at school!" Derek exclaimed, tail wagging.

"Did you get a jacket Cora?" Stiles asked, trying to remember if he saw one in her pile or not.

"Yea, I got two, a light one and a heavier one. No worries Daddy Stiles," Cora reassured him and she ate the last potato. "I'm ready to get dressed now, then I can brush my teeth again and we can go."

"Alright, sounds good. Thanks for breakfast Dad, see you tonight," Stiles called as he went back up to his room.

He opened the drawer so Cora could find her dress and shoes while Derek dug out his black jacket. They left Cora alone in the drawer so she could get dressed and Stiles rummaged through his closet, deciding on his favorite red hoodie. When Cora finally climbed out of the drawer, Stiles face broke out in a grin and Derek's tail beat against his neck. Cora looked beautiful, the white knit jacket contrasting nicely with the purple and matching the flower.

"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously.

"You look more than okay Cora, you look stunning," Derek stated, he had never seen her dressed up like this before.

"Yea, Cora, you really do look great. I'll take you to the bathroom so you can see yourself."

Cora blushed and hid her hands behind her back, swaying her hips back and forth at the praise. But when she saw herself in the mirror, she was surprised by the wolf looking back at her, Cora had no idea she could look this pretty. Today was going to be just great!

When the group was finally all ready, Stiles grabbed his backpack and started down the stairs, stopping by the kitchen so Cora and Derek could showcase for the Sheriff. As they paraded around the counter, loving the praise from John, Stiles called them for a picture, wanting to take note of their first day of school. John held them up to his chest, all three of the grinning like crazy; Stiles was happy to see his Dad like this again. He took a few pictures and then had the two wolves pose on the counter, arms around each other and took a few more.

"Don't forget to take some with Isaac and Kali when we get to school," Derek reminded him, feeling like they were already family.

Stiles nodded his head and put his phone away, knowing they needed to head out if they wanted to meet up with Scott and Allison before school started. They said goodbye to John again and ran out the door, Cora carefully sitting on one of Stiles's shoulders.

*Argent House*

When the alarm went off, both girls groaned; as much as they were looking forward to school, they hated getting out of bed. Allison was the first to recover, sitting up slowly and rolling her shoulders; Kali, who was still curled up in her hair, was left hanging by her feet, struggling to right herself. Allison felt the tugging in her hair, so she reached back and helped untangle the wolf, then they both rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Kali's ears perked up at the sound of the water and she quickly undressed, eager to wash up. Allison set the Were down on the soap tray, handing her the small bottles of shampoo before carefully angling the showerhead to give Kali access to the water.

Allison started humming a song while they washed, never being one to like the quiet when she was in the shower. After the tune repeated a few time, Kali joined in, loving the way Allison sounded as she hummed. As the wolf started to wash her body, she started dancing to the song, bouncing her head from side to side. As she spun around, she lost balance and fell on her butt, letting out a squeal of surprise; Allison quickly looked down, making sure the Alpha was alright.

"I got a little too enthusiastic in my dancing I guess," Kali admitted, carefully standing back up.

"Well, since I don't use any bars of soap, maybe we can get some of that no-slip stuff down. It won't be good if you slip off of that any time in the future."

"Good thinking!"

They resumed their song as they finished washing up, before toweling off and putting no-frizz conditioner in their hair. Afterwards, Allison dried Kali's hair and tail, letting her go back into the room to change while she started on her own hair. By the time Allison's hair was dry, Kali had made it up the dresser and was waiting on Allison to open it for her.

"Do you remember which outfit Mom picked out?" Allison asked as the Were jumped into the drawer.

Kali gave an affirmative noise as she rummaged through all the clothes. Allison went and opened her own closet, vaguely wondering how cold it might be today, and if Kali had a jacket to wear. Allison chose some blue jeans, a long purple top and her jean jacket, perfect for the mild Beacon Hills weather. When she wandered back over to Kali, the wolf was slipping into her shoes, smiling at her Owner.

"I'm all ready!"

"Do you want to bring a jacket? I don't know how cold it might get today," Allison warned.

"Well, I have one in here somewhere, let me look," Kali murmured, digging through her clothes again. After a, she sprang up, jean jacket in her hand, "Got it! And look, we'll match."

"Alright!" Allison cheered, holding up her hand for Kali to high-five.

Once satisfied with their outfits, Kali settled on Allison's shoulder and the pair went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, is it alright if I take some of the leftover roast to school?"

Victoria looked over at her daughter, "I suppose, but don't you normally buy your lunch?"

"Yea, but I don't know if the Weres will like it, and I don't want Kali to go without food all day," Allison explained as she opened the fridge.

"Ah, yes, school lunch, only the toughest stomachs can digest those. You know, you can take something too Allison," Victoria commented as she started buttering some toast.

"I don't mind the school lunches, plus it makes dinner that much more enjoyable after having a mediocre meal," Allison said, buttering her Mom up.

Victoria smiled at her daughter, aware of the praise but choosing not to ask for a reason; instead, she pushed a plate of toast over to her daughter, along with a bowl of oatmeal, "Eat up, you don't want to be late!"

Kali sniffed the oatmeal, wondering what had been put into it. Allison seemed to read her mind, handing the mini her spoon.

"It's got a lot of cinnamon in it, and it was cooked with apple juice, to give it extra flavor. Try it," Allison encouraged, quickly cutting up a big helping of the leftover roast into bite sized pieces.

After she had bagged the meat, she grabbed her own spoon and started in on her breakfast, which Kali seemed to be enjoying. Once they were finished, it was back upstairs to brush their teeth and grab Allison's back pack before they stopped back by the kitchen.

"Mom, take a picture with Kali, for her first day of school, please," Allison asked, pulling out her phone and setting Kali down on the table.

Victoria nodded, and leaned over the table on her elbow, and Kali leaned against her arm, both of them smiling. Once Allison snapped a good photo, she bid her Mom farewell and scooped up the Were.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! Let's go meet up with everyone," Kali said, perched on her Owner's shoulder.

"Good luck Kali, have a great first day!" Victoria called from the front door, waving as they climbed into the car.

*McCall Home*

"Scott, time to get up, don't tell me you forgot to set your alarm again," Melissa called through the door. She kept knocking until she heard Scott grumble and the movement of sheets.

"Sorry Mom, fo'got 'bout work today," Scott mumbled out as he sat up in bed.

He forgot about the Were sleeping on his chest and poor Isaac tumbled into his lap, waking up in a very confused state.

"Earthquake?"

"Sorry buddy, sat up to fast," Scott explained, stretching his arms over his head. "Come on, shower time and then breakfast."

"'K," Isaac responded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

With Isaac in his hand, Scott walked to the bathroom, turning on the water and stripped out of his pajamas, Isaac following suit. Isaac purred as they stepped into the warm water, he loved showers! He was sitting on Scott's shoulder, stealing shampoo from his head to wash his blonde curls. Afterwards, Scott held him in one hand and helped scrub his tail before they washed the rest of themselves. By the time the water was turned off, both boys were squeaky clean; they wrapped themselves in some towels and went back into the bedroom to dry off and get dressed.

"Hey Scott, what do you think I should wear today? Since it's my first day, I want to look extra good!" Isaac asked, rubbing the towel over his head.

"Well, out of all the clothes you picked, which did you like the best?" Scott responded, fondly remembering asking his Mom the same question. Hopefully his answer helped more than hers did.

"Well, I really really love my scarf! So I have to wear that. And these black jeans are comfy, so all I need is a shirt to go with my blue scarf, can you help me pick?"

Scott smiled, he'd be happy to help, so together they mulled over his options, eventually deciding on a simple green, long sleeved shirt.

"And look, I really like this one, because it has thumb holes," Isaac explained, waving his hands in the air for Scott to see.

"You aren't going to get warm in that? The sun might come out?"

"No, I like long sleeve, and thumb holes, they make me feel safe," Isaac explained quietly, hugging himself and swaying back and forth.

Scott's expression softened and he bent down to pat Isaac's head, "Well if that's what you like then that's fine! Did you want to bring a jacket just in case then? If might get cold during practice."

Isaac nodded his head, smile returning to his face, "This one!," he decided, holding up a grey and black striped fleece jacket.

"Alright, we can put that in my backpack for now, and if you need it, it will be in this small pocket, okay?" Scott explained, taking the jacket and tucking it safely away.

Isaac nodded, making a mental note to get more shirts with thumb holes, they were the best! He quickly finished getting dressed and let Scott carry him down the stairs; they were ready for food. As they entered the kitchen, they found Melissa making them pancakes and sausage, both of them sniffing appreciatively.

"Glad you are both up and ready, don't want your breakfast to get cold. You have about 15 minutes before we have to leave," Melissa warned, passing Scott a plate.

"Thanks Mom, and I'm sure Isaac and I can finish this pretty fast," he laughed, pouring some syrup on the pancakes.

"Thank you Mom, this looks yummy," Isaac chimed, beating Scott's neck with his tail.

"Alright, you boys eat up, I'm going to change into my scrubs," she called out as she went back upstairs. "Scott, take a picture of Isaac with my phone, I want to show him to all the nurses at work!"

"Okay," he yelled, laughing slightly. "Told you everyone is going to love you, Mom already wants to show you off!"

He quickly got up and grabbed her phone out of her purse, letting Isaac pick a pose; he decided to sit on the edge of the table, legs hanging off the edge, and leaning back slightly on his hands. Giving the camera a big smile, Scott took a few good pictures and put her phone away. Scott let Isaac have the first bite, holding a small piece of pancake on his fork so the Were could eat it. Isaac clapped his hands as he chewed, wordlessly letting Scott know it was delicious; Scott nodded his head and dug into the breakfast. Every few bites of pancake, Isaac would have some sausage, loving the savory flavor and how it countered the sweet syrup. Between the two of them, the meal disappeared quickly, the pair heading up to brush their teeth and to get Scott's backpack and gear. Then they met Melissa at the bottom of the stairs, ready to go; Melissa herding them out the door, locking it behind them.

As they climbed into the car, Scott turned to his Mom, "I've been thinking Mom, what if I saved up and got myself a motorcycle?"

"A motorcycle? Why?"

"So that way I don't have to worry about making you late to work, or waking you up early if you actually have the morning to sleep in. And Stiles will save on gas if he isn't always picking me up and dropping me back off. I think it would just be easier, and they have good gas mileage for the days I work," Scott explained.

"Sometimes, you really don't act your age, you know that? Most teenagers would have said 'because motorcycles are awesome' or something. That sounds like a good idea, I'll think about it. But you better believe that I'm having you take every safety course that's available!" Melissa said, looking over at her son.

"Mooooom, I think one will cover everything, no point in taking it like 7 different times," Scott replied, shaking his head at her.

"Will it be safe for me?" Isaac spoke up.

"Of course! I'll get you a helmet, and I'll get a jacket with a breast pocket for you to stay in. And if you don't think you'll like it, we can keep getting rides with Stiles, promise. I'll just use it to get to work and back instead of my bike," Scott assured his wolf.

"Thanks," Isaac sighed in relief. He knew motorcycles were fast, so he wasn't sure how he'd like them just yet.

"Alright, like I said, I'll think about it, see you tonight! Learn a lot boys!" Melissa said, pulling into the school parking lot. As she pulled away, she waved to Stiles and Allison, standing by the steps.

* * *

A/N: Alright, longest chapter yet! Finally, the time for school has arrived and in the next chapter, new Weres will be introduced. exciting right! I can't wait to explore how the wolves will interact and settle as Pack. It will definitely be interesting to write Peter XD Jackson too, I'll try not to make him too big of a butthole, of course he's going to be abrasive, but he'll have his moments. And I hope no one is annoyed yet with all the picture taking, I just know if I had one of these cute creatures I'd be taking pictures nonstop!


	14. First Period

"Ready Isaac? Time for school," Scott announced, feeling excited now that they were here.

"Hey Scott," Allison called out, coming up and giving him a chaste kiss. "Hi Isaac, are you ready to meet some new people?"

Isaac nodded his head, he was starting to feel really nervous; but he managed to wave at Kali, finally noticing her sitting on Allison's shoulder.

And then Stiles came up, high fiving Scott, "Did you bring the tags?"

"Oh yea, they are in my bag, put them in last night so I wouldn't forget," he responded, shrugging the bag off his shoulders and digging through it. "Here they are," he exclaimed as he held them up.

"Awesome, let me take a picture of the Weres without it first, Derek and Cora want to get a group photo," Stiles asked, picking out his two collars.

"Where are they anyways?" Allison asked, noticing the Weres were nowhere to be seen.

Just then Derek popped up from inside Stiles's hood, "We're in here, Cora didn't want you all to see her until picture time. And then she didn't want to be by herself so I sat in here with her."

"Der! You weren't supposed to tell them that part!" Cora cried from somewhere in the hidden depths of the hoodie.

"It's fine Cora, come on out now, everyone's here," Derek sighed, climbing out of the hood, and reaching back to help her climb out.

Kali and Isaac both gasped as they caught sight of her, Allison even clapped her hands, delighted that Cora had stuck with the dress. Cora was blushing from all the attention, but she was smiling, glad that everyone liked the dress. She blushed when she saw Isaac gaping at her, a shy smile on her face. Kali also gave Derek an appreciative glance, loving his new jacket, she really liked leather.

"Where should we take the picture?" she asked, ready to take some attention off of her.

The group discussed it, Scott was thinking about having them stand on the stairs, but Allison didn't want them to get stepped on. In the end they went with Stiles's idea; he had them all stand on one of the concrete benches and he crouched down, planning on taking the picture from a low angle.

"This way, I can get the high school letters in the background. Now we'll always remember that this was from their first day," Stiles told them, waiting for the wolves to get situated.

The wolves came together, Cora grabbing Isaac's hand to pull him next to her, and then linked her free arm in Derek's, Kali jumping to Isaac's other side. Isaac blushed when Cora didn't let go of his hand, instead, she gave it a little squeeze; Isaac returned it, giving her some silent comfort. They all scooted together, waving to the camera. Then they changed positions, Derek got down on his knees and Cora leaned down, elbows on his shoulders and Kali was carrying Isaac piggy-back style. Stiles took a few more pictures before putting his phone away.

Allison nudged Stiles, "Hey, could you send me those, and any other that you've taken, I want to put together a scrapbook. So that way we can all look back and remember all these first experiences. You too Scott."

Scott and Stiles both nodded, loving the idea of having a collection of pictures of all their Weres together, they were just too cute to not take pictures of. Stiles was certain that they'd tire of all the flashes soon, but they just had too many cute moments.

"We should probably head to our lockers, don't want to be late right?" Scott noted, picking up Isaac.

The rest of the group agreed, picking up the Weres and heading inside; the minis were craning their necks, looking at all the students and down the long hallways. As the teens picked up their books for 1st period, the Weres put their collars on; Isaac was clutching his nervously.

'Hey, Isaac," Cora whispered, getting his attention, "It'll be okay, Scott will be with you all day. And I'm sure we'll see each other lots."

"I sure hope so," Isaac replied, smiling at her. "I'm just so nervous, all these new people, and what if the teachers don't like us?"

"It doesn't matter, at the end of the day, we're all together and we are with Humans that love us," Cora said, reaching over towards the blonde wolf.

Isaac carefully leaned off of Scott's shoulder to grasp her small hand in his, feeling much stronger. He remembered earlier and gave her hand a squeeze as the boys closed their lockers, preparing to separate from her and the others.

Stiles looked down and noticed the contact, "Oh guys, don't worry, Scott and I have nearly every class together. We got really lucky!"

"Yea, if by lucky you mean you bribed the principal," a rude voice cut in.

Derek let out a short growl, not liking the insult thrown at his Owner, but Stiles just rolled his eyes and turned to look at the group that had appeared behind them.

"Not that you can prove anything Jackson, so really it's pointless to bring it up," he called out, shrugging at him. Then he waved to Lydia and Danny, giving them a sarcasm-free smile, "Hi Lydia, hey Danny."

When Scott turned around to face Jackson, Isaac squealed with delight when he saw Boyd sitting on the teen's shoulder.

"Hi Boyd," he called out and waved, happy to see the wolf again.

Boyd perked up as he heard the familiar voice, face breaking out in a smile when he saw Isaac waving to him. Of course he waved back, happy to see a Were that he knew, Peter wasn't exactly the best of company; but his actions received a scowl from Jackson. Boyd remembered his instructions and clasped his hands behind his back, standing tall, and a neutral expression on his face. Isaac ears drooped, but when Boyd gave him a sly wink, Isaac's tail wagged, realizing that he hadn't just been snubbed.

Lydia offered Stiles the briefest of smiles before tugging Allison away from the group. "So, let me meet Kali," she ordered as she lifted her Were from her purse.

Kali politely waved from Allison's shoulder, "Kali, that's me, nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Lydia and I'm sure we'll become good friends. We'll be seeing a lot of each other after all, since Allison is my bestie. This is Peter by the way, isn't he handsome?" she asked, holding him out for them to see.

Allison introduced herself to him, but Peter gave them all a look of indifference, he wasn't here to make friends. But he did give Kali the slightest of nods, showing respect to her Alpha status, which Kali accepted. She could tell that Peter didn't really like having to defer to her, but that he at least knew better than to just ignore her presence. His manner and appearance intrigued her, he looked more mature than the Betas and according to what the vet had said, that would make him an Alpha (Weres age very slowly so it couldn't just be a difference in age right?). But he didn't have red eyes, and he didn't have golden eyes either, but instead an icy blue, just like the picture she'd seen of him. That troubled her, until she know how he had gotten those, she wouldn't be exposing her back to him.

Over on Stiles's shoulder (the boys were throwing quips back and forth), Cora and Derek's ears perked at the sound of Peter's name; Cora grabbed on to Derek's hand, wondering what their cousin might be like. Now that they know he was owned by Allison's best friend, they'd be seeing him a lot; together they peeked over, catching a glimpse of the stoic wolf in Lydia's hand.

"He doesn't look friendly Der, what if he doesn't like us?" Cora asked, looking up at her older brother, hiding behind him just slightly.

"We'll be polite, but it's not like we have to be friends with him, if he decides to be rude. We'll just have to see how it goes, but I'll always be here with you Cora, promise."

At the sound of their voices, Peter turned to look at them, surprised that they had been adopted by someone that might know Lydia. They were his cousins if he remembered correctly, Derek and Cora; Derek was definitely an Alpha, he was much larger than his sister. And Cora was clearly nervous, it must be his blue eyes that were setting her off. This should make things more interesting, he gave them a cold smile and a slight wave of his hand; they were his family after all, he shouldn't be rude. Derek studied him, unsure what to make of the cold wolf, but he returned the small wave, deciding it best to be cordial.

When the bell rang, the group separated, Lydia giving Allison a quick hug before grabbing Jackson's hand and heading to their first class; Danny waving before departing in another direction. Scott, Allison and Stiles all made their way to English. Isaac was so relieved now that Stiles had told them they'd be spending most of the day together; he smiled over at the other Weres, finally feeling excited to be learning. As they entered the class, Stiles took his seat next to the window, Scott sitting on his right and Allison in front of Scott. After they got out their notes and books, the Weres were set down on the desks; each of them exploring the small wooden surface.

"Aww, she's adorable," the girl sitting next to Allison said, noticing Kali.

"Thanks, her name is Kali," Allison responded, beaming with pride.

Before anyone else could say something, the teacher walked in, silencing them all, "Okay everyone, happy Monday, I hope you all had a great weekend. I'm sure all of you are aware of the new rules put into place, concerning Were pets, and them being allowed at school. So, I'll ask, how many of you have brought a Were to class?"

Allison and Scott both raised a hand, Stiles raised two; all the other students shifted in their seats to look at the small creatures. Isaac nervously waved to them, Cora smiled brightly, hoping that they were welcome here, and Derek and Kali just stood there, waiting for the teacher to continue.

"Mr. Stilinski, one hand would have sufficed," Miss Thompson said, eyeing the hyperactive student.

"But, I brought two Were pets to school, and I figured it was fair to warn you," Stiles said, putting his hands down.

She rolled her eyes affectionately, "You would bring two… Well, as the rules state, I can't ban these little tykes from my classroom, but I will separate you if you can't focus. I have a spare desk up here, and I'm sure a lot of other teachers decided to use one as well. I will be treating them as any other students, please feel free to ask questions, although I have no idea how much of an education you might have received from your breeders."

Stiles raised his hand and waited for the teacher to acknowledge him, "Cora wanted to say something."

He lifted Cora up so the teacher could see her, "Thank you Miss, for allowing us to learn in your class! I hope the other teachers are like you too!"

Miss Thompson smiled at the wolf, glad that so far at least one of them seemed polite (and it was one of Stiles's pets, go figure). She turned around and got started; they would be continuing their reading of Watership Down today.

When Stiles opened his book, Cora sat on his hand, eagerly following along as teacher read aloud. Derek preferred to just listen, sitting politely in one of the corners, out of the way; Isaac was on top of the book, using his fingers to follow along. Kali was sitting on the pages, eyes scanning the book as she tuned the teacher out and read ahead, deciding that the teacher was reading too slowly. When they reached the end of the chapter, Miss Thompson handed out a worksheet, asking questions about the last few chapters that they'd read.

Kali started reading over the questions, obviously unable to answer the ones from the older chapters, but she was eager to start on the ones she knew. Having remembered what Kali had said about wanting to be the best, Allison had grabbed an extra worksheet for her.

"Hey, Kali, since I can't write for you and for me, and I don't want it to sound like we're copying each other, you can spend the rest of the period reading the book. That way you can catch up, and you can fill out the whole worksheet, we just started it recently so you only have to read a few chapters. And then I'll be able to write it down for you when we're all at lacrosse practice."

"Super smart idea! Can you hold the book open for me while you write? And then I'll let you know when to turn the pages," the mini improvised.

Cora overheard their plan, and since she wanted to be a good student too, she pulled on Stiles's sleeve, "Daddy Stiles, can I go over to Allison's desk and read with Kali? Please?"

"Of course!" he replied, whispering Allison's name to get her attention; " Cora wants to read with Kali," he said before he carefully passed Cora over to Allison and went back to work with Derek filling out the worksheet. Isaac was quietly discussing the chapter with Scott, wanting to learn more about all the characters.

Miss Thompson was walking among the students, readily available if they had any questions, she paused when she saw the Weres were so focused on the worksheets. She hadn't been sure if they'd be willing to learn, other than the quick thank you from Cora earlier. But these four really seemed to be interested. So she went back up to her desk and grabbed a few extra sheets, handing them out for the other three Weres.

"Please feel free to have them hand in all their own assignments, I'd be happy to grade them. That way they can see their progress."

The students smiled at her, writing the Weres' names in the corners so they papers wouldn't get confused. Miss Thompson smiled to herself as she went back to the desk, opening up her grading book and adding the names of the Weres to the bottom of the list.

*First period Spanish*

Lydia and Jackson sat in the middle of the classroom, both of their Weres on the table, waiting for Mr. Schmidt to start teaching. Jackson looked around the classroom, smirking as he noticed that he and Lydia were the only ones with Weres here. Once he had found out that the pet store was selling them, he just had to show his off to everyone. Then he had his Dad convince the school board to allow them on campus. He looked down at his Were, hoping that he'd work out; he had bought him because he looked like a tough, no nonsense kind of wolf. Originally he had wanted Derek, but he wouldn't adopt his little sister, he didn't have time for a girl wolf. So instead he got Boyd, although he didn't seem to be as tough as originally thought, he had been much too friendly with Scott's little wolf. And to top things off, he was slightly peeved that Stiles adopted the Were that he had had his eye on.

Jackson looked over at Peter, Lydia's Were; he didn't particularly like him, Lydia spent too much time doting on him. He had been slightly surprised that Peter was the one she decided to adopt, betting that she would have picked on of the females, in fact that would have helped him out. Maybe if she had adopted Cora, Derek would have been okay with it. He really had no idea what she saw in Peter.

Lydia was oblivious to Jackson's thoughts, drawing little candid chibi Peters all over her notes, she really loved his icy blue eyes. She pulled out her blue highlighter and colored his eyes in as Peter watched. She grinned at the Beta when he wagged his tail, happy with the drawings.

"You're really good Lydia, you should take some art classes," he commented.

Jackson heard him and snorted, "Why would she want to do that, art is a waste of time."

Lydia just shrugged, glad that Peter was impressed with her skills, and she stifled a laugh when Peter flipped Jackson off.

"Be nice Peter, Jackson is just very opinionated" Lydia stated, fluffing his tail, tilting her head in her typical Lydia fashion.

"Okay, attention class! I know I normally say Spanish only in class, but I don't want there to be any confusion so I'm saying this in English. For those of you with a Were pet, please don't let it interrupt the class time. I'm sure they're all cute and adorable, but we are here to learn. Now, let's begin shall we?" Mr. Schmidt said, turning back to the board.

Peter rolled his eyes, hopefully all of the teachers here didn't feel the same way, they should be excited that Weres were allowed in school. Were education was a very hot topic, and not many agreed with it; Beacon Hills was one of a small handful that had no problem with the pets learning. At least now they'd be getting more attention, what teacher could argue with that? Hopefully more schools would start accepting Weres; most of them just felt like they'd be too distracting. Plus they were categorized as pets, despite their partial human status, and pets didn't need to go to school. That thinking really infuriated Peter, who were they to say what he could and could not do!

Peter hmphed, calming himself down by watching as Lydia took fastidious notes; everything was color coded for easier studying. He hadn't been sure what to think of the teens when they came to the pet store last week, Lydia seemed like the type to want a girl pet, or maybe even a bunny. But when she came over to the glass case and looked around, he was drawn to her. Her eyes captivated him, they reminded him of his own; he saw a lot of intelligence behind them, and he could tell by her smile that she had a lot of sass. Maybe he shouldn't be so fast to judge. And he could tell that she felt the same thing when she spotted him, sitting at the back, flipping some of the chunks of sawdust into the air. She wasted no time, telling the employee that she wanted him, not even giving her jock boyfriend an explanation.

Then she had stood there, cooing over him while waiting for Jackson to pick out a Were, she had seemed genuinely interested in him. She asked what his name was, if he had any family, what it was like back at the breeders. Then Lydia told him all about her, carefully making sure that Jackson wasn't listening before telling him that she was going to win a Fields Medal and really go places. Peter loved her ambitions, it was rare that a high schooler would have such big plans, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant every word of it. This was going to be a great relationship.

"Psst, Lydia, why are you taking such good notes? It's not like you are going to study," Peter whispered.

She smiled down at the wolf, writing her answer on the side of her notes, _It gives me something to do, plus Jackson uses mine, since he never takes his own_. After reading her response, Peter glanced over at her boyfriend, immediately understanding. Jackson had his phone out on his desk and was playing Angry Birds, paper completely blank. He looked up at Lydia, brow raised, why was she wasting her time with this guy?

As if reading his mind, she scribbled down something else, which he quickly read, _He's the captain of the lacrosse team, plus he's hot, I only date the best_. Peter rolled his eyes again, understanding that Lydia only has the best, but couldn't the best at least have a slightly larger attention span. Lydia erased her responses, knowing that Jackson would see them later and then continued to take notes, absentmindedly stroking Peter's fur.

Boyd looked over at them, wishing Jackson would pay more attention to him, this was hardly better than being at the store. At least there he had a few friends, Erica and Isaac were really nice. He was thankful that Miss Lydia had talked Jackson into going to the mall to get them extra clothes, otherwise he was sure he'd still be in his adopted clothes But he had seen Isaac today, and he looked happy, so that was great; maybe he'd even find Erica soon! He thought back to the day they had been adopted, remember how Jackson scrutinized them all, clearly wanting to pick out the best Were. For some reason, that meant Boyd. At first Boyd was excited, but Jackson didn't give him much attention. And today, when they were getting ready, he had looked at Boyd, telling him that he was to be tough.

"I'm the captain of the lacrosse team, everyone looks up to me, so I can't have some weak pet, got it! You're a rough and tough wolf, you don't care about anyone," Jackson told him before they left his house.

Boyd tried to act like he was told, but then he had seen Isaac; he cared about Isaac, how could he not wave? But Jackson had seen and was mad at him. Boyd sighed, at least Peter got attention, maybe Miss Lydia would start to feel sorry for him and take him in. He sat down on the desk, not caring to learn Spanish today, so he waited patiently for the bell to ring.

* * *

A/N: Finally! Got some classes in, it only took 13 chapters to build up to it XD AAANNDDD it ended up with so much detail, I only really got first period in this chapter XD But as promised, I'm trying to follow all the wolves, so I'm doing POV for each period. I'm not following Danny so much yet, since he doesn't have any pets, but that will change soon, I promise. As for the classes, I went on the TW wiki and gathered as much information as I could. I did have to fill in some of the blanks, especially with Danny's schedule, but I gave everyone time with each other so we could see a bunch of different Were interactions! And there will be lunch of course =) I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone.  
Like I said, Jackson is a bit of a butt, and he's indifferent towards Boyd, but I promise, life won't suck for Boyd for long. It kinda sucks right now but I promise it will get better, I just had to write it kinda sad in order for it to make more sense in the future, don't hate me =(


	15. Second and Third Period

*Second period Biology*

When the bell rang, Cora thanked Allison and Kali for letting her read with them before Stiles came and picked her up. Then Allison said her goodbyes, heading off to Geometry while Stiles and Scott went to Biology. When they entered the class, Stiles took his usual seat behind Lydia, and Scott sat to his left.

"Hey Lydia, how is your Were enjoying school so far?" Stiles asked, trying to start a conversation.

Lydia sighed but shifted in her seat so she could talk with him (it would be rude to ignore her best friend's boyfriend's best friend), lifting Peter up, "He didn't really seem interested in Spanish, but we'll see if he likes Biology better. Say hi Peter."

Stiles waved to the Were, big grin on his face as he introduced himself. But he did a double take when he realized she had called him Peter. "Wait, is that the same Peter that is related to you guys?" he asked, looking down at his minis.

"Yes, they would be my cousins. Quite the small world isn't it," Peter commented, surprising Lydia, he hadn't really been one to talk to people so far.

"These are the cousins you were telling me about?" Lydia asked for clarification, looking down at Stiles's desk. Why did Stiles have to be the one to adopt them? What if he started trying to organize playdates?

"Hi Peter, nice to see you again," Derek started, waving again to the Beta. Then he nudged Cora, prompting her to say something as well.

"H-Hello Cousin Peter," she stammered.

Isaac was standing on Scott's desk, watching the whole exchange; he didn't know how to feel about Peter but he hated the way Cora was shaking. Peter jumped off of Lydia's hand and walked up to Derek and Cora. Isaac hoped that he wasn't a bad wolf, back at the pet store he had only really hung out with Erica, Boyd, and Cora. But Isaac felt better knowing that Derek was an Alpha.

"Look at you two, don't you look fantastic," Peter declared, patting Derek's shoulder.

Derek returned the favor, complimenting his taste in clothes; Cora seemed to warm up just slightly since he seemed so sincere. She came out from behind her brother to get a better look at Peter, but trying not to stare.

"Cora, Cora, you look just beautiful, did you pick out that dress?"

"Thank you, I just loved it when I saw it at the store," Cora mumbled, turning pink at the compliment. "Miss Allison convinced me to buy it."

Peter quietly appraised his two cousins as Scott and Stiles continued to talk with Lydia; He could tell that Derek was wary of him, rightly so, and Cora was following her Alpha's emotions. So far from what he could tell, they had a really strong bond. He contemplated their Pack dynamic, since it was just the two of them but then Peter remembered the other Were. Looking over at Isaac –who squeaked when Peter's gaze met his-, he could tell that Isaac looked up to these wolves; he was even picking up on Derek's feelings (although the Beta seemed like he was skittish anyways). Derek might be gaining a second Beta soon, which would be good for him, Alphas did better in Packs.

Cora slowly took a few steps towards Peter, ears perked forward and tail wagging just slightly; she was sniffing him, wanting to get more information about him. Peter let her approach, ears set forward; Derek approached with her, standing tall and assertive.

Peter huffed, "I'm not a total stranger guys, we saw each other this morning."

Cora giggled, knowing he was right, but Derek was still uncertain so she didn't get any closer to him.

The last bell rang and Mr. Hill stood up, Lydia scooped Peter up before he could say anything and put him on her desk. Mr. Hill gave a similar speech as Miss Thompson, eagerly welcoming the Weres into his classroom; he wanted to hear about each of them. Lydia went up front first, eager to give Peter his time in the spotlight.

Peter stood on the front desk, looking out at all the students, "Hi, my name is Peter. I like long walks on the beach and meaningful talks under the stars. Oh, wait, sorry, wrong introduction, that's the one I used on Lydia."

The students laughed as Lydia rolled her eyes at Peter's joke, but she was happy to see him talking to everyone. He was so much like her, using the attention to create a smokescreen; as she looked down at him, she could tell that the smile didn't reach his eyes. For whatever reason, he didn't want to talk about himself, so she stepped up.

"I adopted this handsome little devil last week, I couldn't resist when I heard that the pet store had gotten a small shipment of Weres. Amazingly enough, Peter's cousins were adopted by someone in the same class," she told everyone, waving Stiles up to the front as well.

Stiles made his way up to stand with Lydia, letting Derek and Cora introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Derek, so far I've been having a lot of fun here, I hope to learn a lot and meet a bunch of new people."

Cora smiled at everyone, glad that she had chosen to dress up, now that everyone was looking at her, "My name is Cora, I'm really happy that Daddy Stiles here encouraged us to come to school with him. I can't wait to learn a lot! I'm going to try my best." Then she waved Scott and Isaac up, wanting them to say hi to everyone.

Isaac looked out at all of the students, face turning a bright red; he managed a timid wave and a small hello.

"This is Isaac, he's a little nervous around new people, so imagine trying to say hi to 20 people at once. But he's friendly and so far I think he's having a good day," Scott explained, intervening for his mini.

Isaac collapsed in Scott's hand, thankful for his little speech; a few students laughed good-naturedly, knowing what it was like. After that, they all went back to their seats and started taking notes. Isaac sat back and listened while Scott took notes, he was sitting on Scott's head so he could see the board better. Derek and Cora, decided to do the same, since they couldn't help Stiles take notes, they decided to do their best by watching the teacher.

Stiles take notes, they decided to do their best by watching the teacher.

"Okay, now before I start, I do want to say that I've been putting together a study guide/catch-up packet, for anyone that wants one. And that includes the Were pets, I don't want anyone to be at a disadvantage, and this way none of you can say that you didn't have every opportunity to learn the information! For those that wish, they can hand in their answers as extra credit the day of the test, although I'm still debating if I want the Were's to take the test. I have no idea how we might manage that, but we still have time to work on it. Anyways, back to the Plant Cycle."

Cora and Isaac silently cheered, giving each other an air-five as the teacher announced this; they'd even be able to help each other study the packet. So far, this was turning out to be a great day, although they quickly settled back down, watching as the teacher drew diagrams up on the board.

Peter on the other hand, sat down on the edge of the desk, looking at the other students; Mr. Hill was an engaging teacher and many of the students were paying attention, unlike in Spanish class. Peter took the time to focus on Derek and Cora, wondering how he might win them over; he was frustrated that his Alpha status had been taken from him and that meant that he'd need to find a pack. But he didn't want to blindly follow Derek without knowing much about him, for all he knew Derek was a lousy leader; but as of right now, other than Kali, Derek was his only choice. He could stay a lone Beta, maybe even bond with Boyd, but the thought didn't appeal to him. He picked at his nails, trying to decide the best course of action.

*Second period Geometry*

Allison took her usual spot, near the back of the class and pulled out all of her notes once more. She decided to show Kali some of what they had been working on, so that way she wouldn't be too far behind. She jumped slightly when Jackson took the seat next to her, usually he sat up front, with the other lacrosse players.

"Hey Allison, how are you and your Were enjoying school so far?" he asked, cheeky smile on his face.

"I like school, although this Geometry stuff looks kinda complicated. Coming into the class so late has me at a disadvantage," Kali spoke up, still trying to decipher Allison's notes.

Jackson looked down at the mini, almost like he had forgotten that they could talk, but he slowly nodded at Kali. Then he looked down at his own wolf, Boyd was studying the notes as well, ears tilted.

"Yea, I'm not particularly fond of math, but you're good at it right Allison?"

"Yea, I mean, some parts are hard, but as long as you remember all the equations, you'll do alright on the tests," she replied, politely smiling at him.

"Maybe we could study some time, like, I kinda get it, but it doesn't help if I go over it alone you know? If I had someone there to talk me through it, I think I'd do a lot better."

"Ummm, yea, maybe, I'd have to check and see when I'm free though," Allisons slowly answered, wondering what Jackson was doing. Why didn't he ask Lydia for help?

Kali must have felt the same because Allison saw her whole body tense up and she was giving Jackson a dark glare, "We should invite Scott, and maybe even Stiles, make it a group session! Lydia too," Kali called out, rather pointedly.

Jackson looked down at the Were once more, disgruntled look on his face, but he quickly schooled it into a thoughtful face, "Yea, we can, I just didn't think of them because they are all in Algebra 2, but if they want to study with us that's cool."

Allison grinned, loving Kali for giving her an escape, "I think that would be a great idea, then we can also get all the Weres together too!"

Jackson just mutely nodded his head, not liking where this ended up going at all; he decided that he didn't really like the little female wolf.

Boyd on the other hand couldn't stop his tail from wagging, thanks to their suggestions, he'd be able to see Isaac and Cora again! That would be great. He motioned, trying to get the Alpha's attention, without alerting Jackson. When she finally looked over, he mouthed 'thank you' and smiled, hoping she'd understand.

Kali was confused for just a moment, but then she remembered that he had been friends with Isaac and was probably eager to see him again; she nodded, flexing her muscles as a silent show of strength.

"Okay class, I really don't want to make a big deal about the Were pet thing so I'm just going to pass out a packet for them. They don't have to do it, it's just if they want. It has highlights of all the previous chapters in it, so they'll be able to catch up at their own pace. Who wants one?" the teacher asked as she looked around the room.

Kali jumped up and down, immensely relieved that she'd be able to catch up at her own pace, hopefully she'd be on par with Allison before they finished this chapter. Seeing Kali's reaction, Allison raised her hand, telling herself to go over it with the Were. Then she'd get a refresher course on all the material as well, she really needed it.

"Thank you," Kali called out, waving at the teacher from the desk.

"Please, call me Mrs. Trent, I expect Allison to help you out as much as she can, she's a very capable student," the teacher explained, smiling at the pair.

Boyd looked up at Jackson, hoping he'd get one of the packets too, maybe then he'd be able to help Jackson study. But Jackson just sat back in the seat and crossed his arms, not even looking down at his mini wolf. Boyd slumped down onto his haunches, maybe if he really paid attention, he could figure out what was going on.

Kali looked over at the young Beta, wondering why he wasn't asking for a packet too, but then she saw how his Owner wasn't even looking at him. Her shoulders tensed, if she was in her wolf form, her hackles would be raised; she could feel a snarl forming on her face. How could someone just ignore their Were like that? It wasn't right, and as a Beta, the mini didn't really know how to stick up for himself. Kali let out a disgusted growl before looking up at Allison with a fierce look on her face.

What's wrong girl?" Allison whispered, not wanting to interrupt the lesson.

Instead of answering, Kali just pointed over to Jackson's desk, eyebrows knitted together in anger. Allison glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing the sad look on Boyd's face and Jackson's casual disinterest. A frown appeared on her face as well and she turned towards Jackson.

"Why didn't you get a packet for Boyd?"

Jackson turned to look at her, brow raised, "Why would he want a packet?" But as he looked down at the dark wolf, he saw the hopeful expression on his face. "Trust me little guy, Geometry sucks, it's not worth the headache. If you don't have to do the work, don't volunteer to do it."

"Did you need something Mr. Whittemore?" Mrs. Trent asked, having heard his voice.

"Sorry, I was just asking Allison if you had written a 5 or a 3 down, I wasn't sure," he lied smoothly.

"I guess it would help if you were actually listening, and taking notes," she replied, clearly noticing his lack of pencil.

Jackson just nodded his head and picked up his pencil, not wanting to get into trouble. Kali snickered, glad that he had been called out, although she was still sad that the Beta, Boyd, hadn't gotten his packet; Allison felt the same way, she sighed as she started taking notes again, hoping that Boyd wasn't treated this way all day.

Boyd had been really hopeful when Allison had asked about Boyd, but it seemed like Jackson couldn't be bothered to care. Maybe if he was lucky, Kali would let him look over the packet with her whenever they all got together; he really wanted to learn and if Jackson wasn't going to indulge him, he'd have to find other ways.

*Third Period Chemistry*

Stiles and Scott picked up their Weres and said goodbye to Lydia and Peter before heading off to their next class. The group discussed what they had learned in class, Cora was already having trouble with the Calvin cycle, and she couldn't wait to get the study packet.

"I'm glad you all are having a fun day today, but uh, that might quickly come to an end. Up next is Chemistry with Mr. Harris. He doesn't really like me, or Scott, and I have a feeling he's emotionally allergic to anything cute and fluffy. But don't let him ruin your day, after this is lunch!" Stiles apologized, knowing that Harris was probably one of the few teachers that weren't excited about the Weres coming to school, especially if those Weres belonged to him or Scott.

They quickly entered the class and took their usual seats, Stiles behind Danny and Scott behind him. Jackson came in right behind them, giving them a dirty look as he took his seat at the front of the class. Jackson got a kick out of the way Harris treated Stiles, and Scott too on occasion. Stiles vowed to be on his best behavior, not wanting to get another detention and have to tell his Dad about it; or worse, miss lacrosse practice. Coach would have him running laps for a week!

"Alright class, quiet down, I know there's been a bunch of talk about the Were, pets… But I don't really care to deal with it. I will not allow any distraction in my class, especially on lab days –Harris looks directly at Stiles- that would be quite dangerous. So, if you cannot handle your pet being at the table with you, I'll be inviting them to sit up front with me. This desk is also where they will be on any test days, I won't allow cheating. Any questions?"

No one dared raise their hands, even if Cora desperately wanted to know if they'd be invited to take the tests as well. But judging by what he just said, and what Daddy Stiles had explained to them, it wasn't a very likely possibility. She greatly disliked Mr. Harris already, definitely her least favorite teacher of the day. So instead of asking questions, she sat down on the desk, promising to be quieter than a mouse so Daddy Stiles wouldn't get in trouble; she also didn't want to be the first Were to sit up front all by herself! Even though she told Kali and Miss Allison she was going to try hard at school, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to learn Chemistry.

At Scott's table, Isaac squeaked when he heard Mr. Harris's harsh tone, Stiles hadn't been fibbing when he said that he must be allergic to anything cute and fluffy. He quickly climbed up Scott's jacket and settled in his breast pocket, he didn't want to deal with this meanie. Isaac curled up in the pocket, hoping Scott didn't mind if he refused to learn Chemistry today.

Mr. Harris looked around the classroom, glad that no one was questioning his rules, "Alright then, show of hands, who in this period has brought a Were pet to school?" He scanned the classroom once more, "No surprise Mr. Stilinsky, Mr. McCall, just two more distractions," he commented loudly. "Ah, Mr. Whittemore, good for you, adopting a lonely pet and giving it a home," he praised when he saw Jackson's hand.

Derek let out a soft growl, his strong emotion eliciting an echoing growl from his sister, but Stiles quickly comforted them. It wouldn't do for Harris it immediately peg them as trouble makers, then they really wouldn't stand a chance in this class. But they did quiet down, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to cause problems, but boy was Poppa going to hear about this tonight!

Boyd's eyes went wide when he heard how the teacher praised Jackson, if only he really knew how 'awesome' Jackson was. But he was even more surprised that Scott and the other boy didn't get the same remark. He glanced back at them, somewhat proud that Derek and Cora were quietly growling. Then he got worried when he didn't immediately see Isaac, but then he noticed Scott slowly rubbing his shirt. Isaac must have hidden when he learned what kind of guy this Mr. Harris was, Boyd really couldn't blame him. Isaac had always been timid; he didn't deserve to be stuck with this guy.

As he continued to watch, his little wolf heart warmed; Isaac and the others were clearly loved. Both of their humans were giving them attention and ear rubs; even Isaac was getting petted, despite being hidden inside the pocket. Then he noticed that Derek and Cora were looking at him, curiosity on their faces. He gave them a cautionary wave, excited when Cora waved back exuberantly. Derek nodded his head, giving the Beta a warm nod, and Boyd suddenly wanted to meet Derek. He seemed so strong and sure of himself, and he had heard Jackson say plenty of times that he wished he could have adopted Derek instead.

At first Boyd had felt animosity towards the Alpha, but now he felt something different. Derek was an Alpha and had refused to let Jackson pick him up, knowing full well that Cora would be left behind. Derek stood up for what he believed in, and he that family and loyalty. Boyd wished he was strong like Derek, or even that other Alpha, that Miss Allison had. He realized that he didn't want to be a lone Beta, even if it meant going back to the pet store! He didn't want to stay with Jackson, and he knew Peter wasn't going to make friends any time soon. Maybe if he got sent back, he could be with Erica! Or at least get adopted by someone like Scott or his friend.

Boyd turned around and grabbed Jackson's pencil, trying to wrench it out of his grasp, Jackson quickly getting mad. When Jackson tapped him on the head with the eraser, he stopped trying to take the pencil, but instead kicked his paper to the ground. The flutter of paper caught Mr. Harris's attention, he turned around and eyed Jackson.

"Is there a problem? Can't handle your pet Mr. Whittemore?"

"I don't know what his problem is Mr. Harris."

"Well, put him up on the extra desk and pick up your notes, I don't want any other distractions," the teacher responded, resuming his work on the board.

Jackson quickly got up and put Boyd on the spare desk, giving him a confused, angry look. But Boyd didn't care, he stood up for himself, and in a way, showed Mr. Harris that Jackson wasn't that great of an Owner to boot. He looked back towards the others, hoping to see more of them when he spotted Cora. She had climbed up Stiles's arm and perched on his shoulder, giving Boyd a double thumbs-up and a huge grin. Then she mimed clapping her hands and laughing, making a funny face towards Jackson's desk. Boyd returned the thumbs-up, feeling really proud of himself, regardless of the trouble he might get into after class was over.

* * *

A/N: Yay, more school! I entered more of Boyd's thoughts, showing how he wants to be stronger and that he knows he doesn't deserve this treatment! Now to do something about it! The day is -almost- halfway over XD the next chapter might have shorter class periods, it all depends on the Weres and how they decide to take the classes and teachers. I also wanted to show more of the connection that Derek and Cora have, as well as sloooowly introducing Peter into their circle.

I don't want Peter to be a dark character, I had tried giving him an ulterior motive, but it REALLY did NOT fit in! So instead he's going to be secretive, and manipulative, just not evil. And he and Derek won't really get along, just like in the show! So he won't be toooo OoC just a little bit. I hope no one minds. If they want an evil Peter, I'll be writing another fic soon XD This one will be light and fluffy always =)


	16. Lunchtime

*Third Period History*

Allison huffed as she sat down, still feeling conflicted by Jackson's actions in Geometry, which Lydia immediately noticed. So she promptly turned around and gave her the 'look', knowing that Allison would fess up to her feelings.

"Lydia, how…are things between you and Jackson?" Allison opened, straight to the point.

Lydia twirled her hair as she thought about the question, knowing Allison was looking for the truth. "Well, we're the same as ever I suppose, he serves his purpose. And I'm sure I serve mine, so it is still mutually beneficial. Why do you ask?"

Before Allison could answer, Peter spoke up, folding his arms across his chest, "Jack_son_ is a jack_ass_! Show Allison your drawings, see what she thinks."

Allison looked down at him, eyes wide at his strong response, but did wait for Lydia to pull out her Spanish notes. She couldn't help but smile as she saw all the various Peters on her paper; Kali gave an immediate thumbs-up.

"You really captured his bored look," Kali laughed, pointing to the one where he sat picking at his nails.

"This is really good, I didn't know you liked to draw," Allison praised, loving the chibi look she had given him.

"See! They like your art too! I said that she should take some art classes, and you know what Jack_ass_ said? That art was a waste of time," Peter practically shouted.

"Yea, I don't really like him either," Kali voiced, glad that someone else had seen it.

Lydia sighed, "I'm not dating him because he's nice… we're a power couple."

Allison laughed, feeling slightly better about telling her friend what had happened during Geometry, but just then, Mr. Westover stood up and called everyone to order. Unlike all the other teachers so far, Mr. Westover didn't give any opening speech about the new Were pets that had been brought to school. Kali wondered if he wasn't particularly fond of them or if he really didn't care. But she listened to the lesson anyways, as long as he didn't actively try to stop them from learning, she was okay with it. Every now and again, Kali would point to a bullet point that she wanted Allison to star or mark as important.

Peter sat on Lydia's desk and contemplated how he could get Lydia separated from her annoying boyfriend. He looked up to watch her as she listened to the teacher, he could see her potential, it was like a diamond, just waiting to be mined. Lydia was brilliant, well, whenever she wasn't around Jackson; since she pulled him from the dingy pet store, he would pull her from mediocrity. He was glad that Lydia didn't have every class with Jackson, that way she was able to be herself, Peter hated that she always tried to play down her intelligence when they were together. It was also nice that she could speak candidly with Allison, when he saw them together he could tell they had a true bond. If Lydia was to reach her true potential, she needed someone that wasn't afraid of her gifts; he was completely lost in his thoughts when the bell finally rang, signaling lunch time.

The girls gathered their things, Allison quickly resuming the conversation from earlier, not wanting to talk about it in front of the boys.

"What I was going to talk about earlier was, in Geometry, Jackson wanted to study with me. By itself, that really isn't that weird, although I don't know why he didn't want to ask you for help-"

"That's because he's blind to how smart she really is," Peter cut in, looking at the brunette like it should have been obvious.

"I like to keep my genius on the down-low, after all, everyone knows the popular girl isn't supposed to be smart, right?" Lydia included, flashing her friend a smile.

"Why not?" Kali asked, confused.

"As humans, men can be intimidated by strong, smart women. It's been that way for a long time, so I don't usually let people know how smart I am," the redhead explained.

Kali contemplated this information while Allison continued the story, "I felt a little weird about us studying together, so I didn't really say if I could or couldn't do it, but then Kali mentioned that we could have the boys help us, and you too."

"He tried to hide it, but he looked very unhappy at my suggestion, I saw the look on his face," Kali added, sniffing the air as they approached the lunch room.

*Cafeteria*

Allison and Lydia entered the cafeteria, slowly making their way through the line, carefully picking out the most edible foods, still discussing Jackson.

"Honestly, Jackson never studies, at least not without an ulterior motive so you're probably right to be suspicious of him," Lydia stated. "No offense, but from a guy's point of view, I think he sees you as a new shiny toy. And he can't stand that Scott is dating you. I'll see if I can't reign him in."

"Shiny new toy huh?" Allison asked.

"High school boys can be very easily distracted some times," she just commented, Peter rolling his eyes. That was a huge understatement in his opinion.

Then they made their way to their usually table, almost always getting there before the boys did, unless Mr. Westover was holding them all after class. When they sat down, Kali gingerly sniffed Allison's tray, nose crinkling at the bland scent; Peter made his disgust a little more verbal, gagging sounds coming from across the table.

"I told you that you probably wouldn't like it," Allison said, leaning down to get the leftovers from her bag.

As soon as she opened the baggie, Kali started making grabby hands, eager for some more of Mrs. Argent's cooking. As the scent of the meat carried across the table, Peter let out an involuntary whine, wishing he had some to eat. But Kali ignored him, sitting on the table, eyes closed in bliss as she chewed, her tail wagging.

"I brought something for you Peter, remember?" Lydia laughed, tugging lightly on his tail to get his attention. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small bag of beef jerky. "Like I'd let you eat school food? I'm a responsible pet owner I'll have you know."

Peter's eyes lit up as he reached for the bag; she had given him some over the weekend and then he discovered that so far, jerky was his favorite food. As he ripped open the bag, a bunch of other people swarmed the table around him; he eyed them all as he chewed, trying to fit them all into categories of usefulness.

He pretty much ignored Jackson and Boyd (he really needed an Alpha to attach to), Scott's wolf was in the same boat… The other boy with Weres, Stiles, seemed to be Peter's best choice, for 2 reasons actually. First, he was Derek (an Alpha) and Cora's owner, so it would be helpful if Lydia became friends with this boy. Second, he clearly had a large infatuation with Lydia, affection just oozed out of his pores; that would make him an easy target for Lydia.

As all the boys sat down at the table and the Weres were set on the table, conversations started. Isaac, Derek, and Cora all congregated around Kali, wanting to share their experiences with her so far.

"I swear, Poppa is going to hear about Mr. Harris, he's rude, and mean, and… a meanie!" Cora ranted, stomping around in her pumps.

Isaac agreed wholeheartedly as he sat next to Derek and Kali, "Have you met him yet Kali?"

"No, we haven't had a Mr. Harris yet, what class is that?" she replied, scooting her bag over to share the cooked pork with them.

They all perked up at the offer, saying thanks as they politely grabbed some, Derek being the first to recover, "He teaches Chemistry, and he does not like Weres AT ALL!"

Isaac was about to add more detail when he felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around and saw Boyd standing next to him. He jumped up and hugged the larger Beta, tail thumping Derek and Kali in the head.

"Boyd! How has your first day been? Are you excited to be at school? How are things at your home? Have you seen any other Weres?" Isaac rattled off, barely giving the other wolf time to breathe.

"Calm down there Isaac, let him sit and introduce himself," Derek suggested, grabbing Isaac's tail to end the bombardment.

Isaac laughed, realizing that he did ask a lot of questions. He scooted over, giving him room to sit down with the rest of them. Then once he got comfortable, he introduced him to his new family.

Kali also offered him some of her roast, Allison had packed a lot, knowing the Weres would share it. "So, how are things really with Jackson?"

Boyd sighed, not wanting to unload on them, but they all looked like they wanted to hear the truth. So he took a deep breath and told them about his day so far, some of which they had already experienced.

As Boyd sat with the minis, Jackson shook his head; didn't he tell the wolf not to associate with losers? If anyone was a loser, it would be the pets of McCall and his dorky friend. He sat there and tried to come up with reasons as to why Allison was dating the McCall loser, but he came up empty. Then he looked over at Lydia, vaguely wondering if it wasn't time for something new, it was already time to get a new mini after all. Leaning over, he bumped Danny's arm, getting his attention.

"Hey, after practice, do you want to go with me back to the pet store, I want to get a different Were," Jackson asked quietly, not wanting the others to overhear him.

Danny frowned slightly, wondering what he was going to do with Boyd, but agreed to go; after seeing all of his friends with the small wolves, he wanted to see if any caught his eye. He looked down at the group, amazed that so many different Weres could come together and get along. Even Peter was slowly edging towards the other wolves.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" Peter asked, trailing the bag of jerky behind him.

Derek nodded, patting the spot next to him; so far his cousin seemed nice enough. Peter's tail swished as he sat down, glad that everything was going smoothly so far.

"So other than Boyd, is everyone having a good day?" he asked, trying to appear friendly.

Cora opened up, wanting to welcome him into their makeshift family, "Yea, other than Mr. Harris, stay away from him."

Peter listened as the Betas explained how awful their third period was, although he noticed Derek and Kali were spending more time sizing him up rather than sharing. His attention was also split, as he listened to the wolves, he was also listening in on the Humans.

"Heeeeey, Danny, how are you?" Stiles asked, reaching across the table to high five the goalie.

Danny offered him a polite smile but didn't return the high five, Stiles's hand falling awkwardly to the table.

"We're friends right? I mean, we're on the team together, we hang out at lunch, that means we're friends yea?" Stiles asked.

"What do you need Stiles?" Danny sighed, knowing that he was going to ask for a favor.

"Well, you're in Shop class right? I was wondering if you could help a guy out. If you aren't working on a project right now, maybe you could come up with something for the Weres?"

Danny slowly nodded his head, indicating that he was listening. If it was for the Weres then he'd see what he could do.

"Well, not to get too personal but, you can probably tell that they are a bit too small to use a regular toilet. Scott, Allison, and I… well mostly I, came up with an alternative for them but, I feel kinda bad since they have to like… squat. Do you think you can come up with a small seat for them to use or something?" he finished, hopeful look on his face.

Danny chuckled, leave it to Stiles to bring up personal space matters. But he did have a point, Danny hadn't even given stuff like that any thought, and he was hoping to pick out a Were today after practice.

"I'll see if I can come up with something. It should be an interesting project to say the least," Danny finally answered.

Stiles clapped his hands, "Alright, thanks Danny, you're the best!"

Danny shook his head at Stiles's perpetual enthusiasm, but he did feel like it would be a fun project. As he watched the Weres interact, he wondered what home care was really like for them. His heart warmed as he watched two of the young ones playing together; the one in the dress had just yanked on the blonde one's tail, making him call out in surprise. Then she tilted her head back and laughed as she held onto her tail when the other wolf tried to do the same. Danny realized that he would want two Weres if possible, they were social creatures (well maybe not Lydia's) and he knew that he didn't want his new pet feeling lonely.

"Daddy Stiles, what class do we have next?" Cora asked, still holding onto her tail, just in case Isaac tried to sneak up on her.

"For us it's World History, Scott too. What do you have after lunch Allison?"

"French with Ms. Morrell, and Lydia has English. We're all spread out after this," Allison said, looking down at the gathering of wolves.

Everyone had been surprised when Peter and Boyd had both joined the group, but they were all happy that they were accepting each other. With Derek and Kali being the only Alphas, there weren't really any fights to break up. They all finished eating their food as the bell rang, some of the boys groaning as they grabbed their things.

"Thanks again for sharing your lunch with us Kali," Isaac and Cora said at the same time, pulling the Alpha into a hug.

Kali smiled at the familiarity and ran her nails through their fur before saying goodbye. She jumped up onto Allison's shoulder, wondering what French was going to be like. Peter jumped into Lydia's purse as she gathered all of her trash, thank goodness she liked big designer purses (at least it wasn't pink). Jackson and Danny got up, Jackson giving Lydia a quick kiss before departing, Boyd was sitting in the mesh side pocket of his backpack.

"Ready to go you three?" Scott asked as he came back from dropping off his tray.

"Woof!" all three responded. Now that they had refueled, they were ready for round two.

*Fourth Period World History*

The boys hurried to Mr. Westover's classroom, not wanting to be late; they usually drug their feet when it came time for this class. History bored them, just slightly, although at least it was better than dealing with Mr. Harris. They took their usual seats by the windows, Stiles sitting behind Scott. When everyone had arrived at the final bell, Mr. Westover stood up and started teaching, again, not mentioning the Weres.

"Der, does he know we're here?" Cora whispered to her brother.

Derek shrugged, "He should. Maybe he just doesn't care that we're here."

They both looked up at Stiles, wondering if he had an answer for them, but he looked just as confused. He prodded Scott with his pencil to get his attention; when Scott looked over his shoulder, Stiles gestured to the wolves and then the teacher, brow raised. Scott shrugged, turning forward and raising his hand.

"Yes Scott?"

"Well, I don't want to interrupt, but I was just wondering, what is your policy on the Were pets?"

"Hm, oh, you have one? And I see Stiles does as well, I hadn't realized. I don't really see the problem with them, I don't like distractions, from anyone, but other than that, I'm here to teach from whoever wishes to learn." Mr. Westover smiled, going back to his explanation.

Isaac sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't like Mr. Harris; he just didn't mention them since he didn't realize any of his students brought them in. Isaac sat down, eager to learn more about the world, but he noticed that Scott was doodling on his paper.

"Scott, pay attention!" he scolded, tapping on his hand.

Scott groaned and rolled his eyes at the blonde wolf, but started taking notes; once Isaac was sure that Scott was paying attention, he sat and looked through the pictures in the book. Right now they were learning about the Southern Qi Dynasty, the text book showed images of old Chinese warriors and drawn images of the emperors. Isaac was amazed at the outfits they wore, they were vastly different from the clothes of today in the States. He made a mental note to look through more of the book and see other parts of history. Double checking that Scott was still paying attention, Isaac climbed up his arm and looked back to check on Cora and Derek.

His head popped over Scott's shoulder and he giggled, Derek was sitting attentively on Stiles's shoulder, watching the teacher. Cora on the other hand, was laying in the open book, reading through the passages on her own, tongue pushed out between her lips as she focused. Her ears kept twitching as she tried to tune out the teacher's loud voice; he talked way too fast for her to follow, so she was reading the book to learn on her own.

Cora sighed and thumped her forehead against the page, she kept getting distracted by his speaking, the sound just carried into her ears and muddled the words she was trying to read. Isaac perked his head up as he realized her problem, he knew how to help. He scaled down Scott's back and landed on Stiles's desk, heading over to Cora. Her tail started to wag when she saw him, maybe he'd be able to help out.

"Hi Isaac," she whispered, not wanting to distract Stiles.

"Hi, I think I can help you study more, if you want," he said, smiling down at the female Beta.

Cora nodded her head enthusiastically, ready to try anything he could suggest. She was still trying to compete with Kali over being the most capable student. Isaac sat down behind Cora and reached up, flattening his palms against her ears, effectively muted the loud voice. Cora's tail thumped against Isaac's leg; she could still hear the teacher, but it was muted enough that she could choose to block it out if she tried. She turned her head to beam at her friend, so happy that he came to help her out. They spent the rest of the period sitting together and slowly reading through the chapter.

*Fourth Period French*

When Allison entered her next class, Kali was immediately intrigued by the teacher but wasn't sure why. As Allison sat down, Kali tapped her shoulder with her foot, getting her Owner's attention

"Why does she seem familiar? I feel like I know her, and I don't know why…" Kali asked, frustration wrinkling her brow.

"That's Ms. Morrell, she's also the guidance counselor here. What do you mean you feel like you know her?"

"I'm not really sure, but when I look at her, she feels important."

The pair of them glanced up at Ms. Morrell, wondering what it might be that Kali was feeling. As more students entered the classroom, Ms. Morrell glanced around, eyes brightening when she saw Allison and her Were. She came down the aisle, crouching down to be closer to the Were's level.

"What do you know, how long ago did you adopt Kali?"

Allison blinked in surprise, "You know Kali? I just got her this Saturday."

Kali peered up at the lady, eyes wide, "How do you know me Ma'am?"

"Oh, you don't remember? I suppose not, you were rather young. When you were born, there were some concerns. Your breeder is a friend of mine and I'm her emissary, so she called me up to try and heal you. You and your brother almost didn't make it, I burned some herbs and channeled a lot of energy and luckily your spirit responded. At look at you now, a healthy Alpha with a family! You'll have to stop by some time and tell me how you're doing, I always love to see the Weres I help care for," she explained, standing up to head back to her desk.

Kali's jaw dropped, she was alive because of this woman? How could she not remember any of that? But if Ms. Morrell hadn't know that she had grown into an Alpha, then it had to be soon after she'd been born, before her eyes had opened. But that closeness she felt, it had to be because she was still carrying around her essence; her spirit still bore the mark of Ms. Morrell's magic.

"Do you remember being sick Kali?"

"No, not at all; it had to be before my eyes even opened. Or else she would have known that I was an Alpha," Kali explained, having just thought through all that herself.

As Ms. Morrell started the lesson, Kali was having a hard time concentrating; she was trying to recall if she had ever met her again, before she got sent to the pet store. How did she even become an emissary for her breeder? If she lived in Beacon Hills as a teacher, how did she have time? Kali sighed, she'd push it from her mind for now, until she'd be able to talk with her in a more private setting. Needless to say, that didn't work very well, Kali sat on the desk with her brain firing question after question. She never did learn any French, maybe Allison would be able to explain it later.

* * *

A/N: Quick note, well, not really lol: I've decided to include the Emissary role in this fic, although it's clearly going to be different from the show. Here Emissarys are bonded to the various breeders, and they help the breeders to raise the wolves. So they still have their knowledge and powers, it's just used differently. And I'm going to write her brother as one too, but that he's retired from helping Breeders and instead uses his knowledge as a Vet. I wanted to give Marin a bigger role, and this just popped into my head, and I liked how the idea turned out =) Hope it's not too confusing, I will expand on it in the future chapters, I promise!


	17. Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Period

*Fourth Period English*

Lydia sighed as Miss Thompson started class, she was bored in here simply because she had already finished reading the book. She was happy that Miss Thompson had no issues with the Weres and encouraged them to learn, so when she started reading aloud to the class, Lydia opened up the book to the first page.

"Well, I've already read the whole thing, did you want to catch up Peter?"

"A book about rabbits? How excited can this be?" Peter commented doubtfully.

"It's actually pretty good, there is a lot of really good character development, and more violence than you'd think," Lydia said, trying to coax him into reading.

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment before finally nodding his head, he'd give the book a shot. He climbed between Lydia's hands and started reading, casually patting her hand when he was ready to turn to the next page. Lydia watched him read, glad that he had decided to try it; so far he hadn't seemed to interested in school. Which was weird since he was very excited to hear that the school was allowing the Were pets to come and learn. According to him, not many schools encouraged that, so she supposed it was a big deal. But he didn't bother to listen in Spanish, or Biology. And he had seemed rather concentrated during History and she highly doubted it was because of the lesson.

When the teacher had finished reading the chapter, she passed out the same packets as earlier, letting the students (and Were) work in silence for the rest of the period. Lydia watched as Peter took her pencil and started writing out responses to the questions on the page. Maybe he just didn't respond to the regular teaching methods, she'd ask him about it after school. Meanwhile, she pulled another pencil out of her purse and started working on her own packet, easily finishing before class was over.

*Fifth Period Algebra 2A*

When the bell rang, Lydia scooped up Peter, carefully putting his packet next to hers so it wouldn't get lost. They made a quick stop by her locker so she could pick up her math book, thank goodness it was on the way, it was one less book to carry around. By the time she arrived, Both Scott and Danny were already there, sitting next to each other. Since Danny had snagged the front seat, she grabbed the one right behind him, giving him a dirty look.

"Sorry Lydia, I wanted to try being in front today, we can swap back tomorrow."

"Why do you do this to me Danny, I thought you were a nice guy," Lydia pouted, pretending to cry.

"I am nice!" Danny insisted. "You're just pushy."

Scott's jaw dropped, only Danny could possibly get away with saying that and survive. He watched as Lydia laughed, giving Danny a knowing look before dropping her math book down on her desk.

Isaac cautiously looked over at her Were pet, Peter, wondering if he'd try and make conversation now that he was the only other wolf in the room. He doubted it, Peter definitely seemed like the type to ignore the weak. His ears dropped as he thought about it, he knew he was nothing like Derek, or Cora; he couldn't even say hi to a room full of people without feeling scared. But thankfully Scott loved him anyways, and his enjoyed his company as well; that was more than enough for Isaac.

Just then the teacher introduced herself, having caught sight of the two Weres, "Good afternoon, I'm Mrs. Brane. I'm happy to see that some of my students have decided to adopt, and I'm happy to welcome the Were pets to my classroom. The only issue is, Algebra 2 can be a hard subject if you haven't yet taken Algebra 1 and Geometry, so I'm not sure if you'll understand all of the material right away. I took the liberty of printing out some study guides, basically all of the formulas and ideals taught from Algebra 1. I'm also an instructor for that class, so if you two would prefer to learn the basics first, I can print out the notes and worksheets for you to work on during class."

"Oh thank goodness," Isaac sighed, collapsing against Scott's book in relief. "I was listening to Kali explain Geometry and I was so confused."

Mrs. Brane laughed at the wolf's innocent comment. It couldn't be easy coming straight into high school after only having a crash course of education before getting sent out for adoption. She'd be surprised if either of them would be ready for Algebra 2 by the time the year was up. She passed out a study guide for each wolf, "Please feel free to ask for the next set of notes when you are ready for them, I make them up in advance. This way you can continue at your own pace."

Peter looked down at the paper, scanning the pages and nodding his head. The concept didn't seem too difficult, so he sat down and started on the first page. Isaac did the same, rereading the same problem over a few times to make sure he understood what the notes were saying. Scott watched as Isaac concentrated, wondering what it was like for Stiles and his wolves.

He remembered all the things that Stiles had told him about his teacher and raised his hand, catching Mrs. Brane before she started the lesson, "I was wondering, would it be alright if I got two more sheets. My friend Stiles is in Algebra 2 as well, but he has Mrs. Duff. I'm not sure if she'd have anything like this for his two pets."

Mrs. Brane nodded her head in understanding, Mrs. Duff didn't like to play catch up, so her class was a lot harder on some of the students. She had quite a few come up to her to ask for help, even if she wasn't their teacher. After handing Scott two more guides, she smiled at the class and started teaching.

*Fifth Period English*

Boyd was happy when the teacher introduced herself to him, Isaac and Cora had been right, Miss Thompson was cool. And she was reading aloud, so he didn't have to depend on Jackson to let him read; the only part that sucked was he didn't know what had been going on in the first 4 chapters. But maybe he'd be able to read it when Jackson was doing other homework, or even sleeping. Boyd sat and listened with his eyes closed, letting her voice paint pictures in his mind, following these rabbits as they went on an adventure. By the end of the chapter, he was having a hard time deciding which rabbit was his favorite, they all had come very good qualities. And when Miss Thompson automatically gave him a worksheet, he almost jumped for joy, he ignored Jackson's scowl. He looked over all the questions, trying to imagine answers to the ones he didn't know, based on what he knew about the few characters so far. Miss Thompson made sure that Jackson tucked Boyd's paper away in his backpack, noticing the way the Were had looked at the worksheet.

*Fifth Period Algebra 2B*

Stiles strolled into his next class, ready to impress; he had actually done all of his homework this time! He didn't understand why it was such a big deal, he understood the concept of it, but having to do 10 problems that are the same seem like a waste of time. He did well on all the tests, but Mrs. Duff was a stickler for complete homework. When he walked by the desk, he heard her cluck her tongue, and Stiles wondered if it was because she thought he didn't have her homework, or because of Derek and Cora. He hoped it was the form and not the latter. He found out as soon as the last bell rang and class got started.

"Okay class, everyone hand in your homework, and I don't want to hear any excuses this time Mr. Stilinski, even if you did go out of your way to adopt some," she ordered everyone.

Derek's mouth dropped open, did she really just refer to them as excuses? He glanced over at Cora and saw tears in her eyes, her lip trembling as she tried to hold them in. Stiles glared at his teacher as he passed his homework forward, how dare she talk about them that way! He picked Cora up in his left hand and cuddled her to his chest, seeing that she was clearly upset by Mrs. Duff's words.

"Have either of them gone through Algebra 1?" she asked quickly.

Stiles looked down and saw Derek shake his head, "No they haven't Mrs. Duff."

"Well then they don't really have to worry about passing this class. It will be much too hard for them to understand this late into the year. Do not let them distract you and they can stay at the desk with you," she said, turning to the board to start the lesson.

Stiles curled his hand into a fist around his pencil, he couldn't decide who had treated his minis worse: her or Mr. Harris. At least Mr. Harris hadn't outright insulted their intelligence, he had only insulted his and Scott's which was nothing new. Mr. Harris had called them distractions, but that was more along the lines of insinuating that he was easily distracted, not that the minis were a problem. He had even been prepared for Mr. Harris's barbs, knowing they were aimed at him, but he couldn't believe that Mrs. Duff insulted them so readily.

As he thought about it, he wasn't sure if Mr. Harris was going to let the Weres take any of the tests, although he felt that was more than likely because he didn't want to have to grade any extra papers (he did say that the students were idiots a lot, so surely he didn't expect fresh-to-high-school Weres to be geniuses). Stiles shook his head, trying to clear it so he could take notes, now that she had insulted them, he felt like he really had to prove her wrong.

Derek stomped around the desk, almost wishing he could bite the teacher, what she had said wasn't nice at all! Cora was still cuddling up to Stiles's chest, trying not to cry, Derek hated her for that. Mr. Harris had been one thing, clearly he saw the Weres as pets, being closed-minded enough to assume they didn't want to learn. But SHE had claimed they were too stupid to understand and that they shouldn't even try. And on top of that, she claimed they were just excuses for Stiles to not do his work, she clearly had no idea how much thought Stiles had put towards their well-being. He climbed up into Stiles's hand, deciding to comfort his sister and tune out the awful lady.

As soon as the bell rang to excuse them from class, Stiles jumped up and left, not wanting his minis to be in that room any longer. Instead he went across the hall and waiting for Scott to meet him.

"Dude! Not cool, very not cool! Mrs. Duff is a bit-witch!" Stiles called out, correcting himself as he spotted Mrs. Brane coming up behind Scott.

"What happened?" Scott asked, eyes wide.

"She called Derek and Cora excuses, and said they shouldn't even bother to try and learn because it would be too hard for them. Look at Cora, she was trying so hard not to cry all period," Stiles explained, bringing his wolves up so he could nuzzle them with his cheek.

"This must be the friend you mentioned Scott," Mrs. Brane interrupted softly. "Scott picked up some Algebra 1 study guides that I printed out. If you want, I'd be more than happy to have them in my class with Scott. I could put them up on the spare desk so if they had any questions I could help out, or they could all work together, Isaac too."

Stiles looked at her like she was an angel, "You'd let them come to your class?"

She nodded, smiling down at Cora and Derek, "I think they deserve a chance to learn. Algebra 2 is hard if you haven't had Algebra 1, but that doesn't mean they can't learn. Scott can explain, you both should probably head to class though, don't want to be late."

"Thanks Mrs. Brane!" Stiles waved as they walked away. "This is great! I refuse to let them be bullied by Mrs. Duff for another day. You always have nice things to say about Mrs. Brane anyways, did you like her Isaac?"

Isaac smiled, "She was really nice, she had prepared those guides for us in advance, even though she couldn't know if any of her students would have a Were pet today. And she says we're always free to ask questions since a rehashing of Algebra 1 would also be good for her students too. She lets us work on the packets in class and we can ask for the next set whenever we're ready!"

"She sounds really nice," Cora mumbled, finally lifting her face away from Stiles's hoodie.

Isaac held his arms out, signaling that he wanted to give her a hug, so she wiped her face with her hands as Stiles held her up to Scott's shoulder. The pair of them stayed on Scott's shoulder as they headed to their final class.

*Sixth Period Trigonometry*

"So Peter, how do you like school so far?" Lydia asked, sitting down in her usual seat, front center.

Peter shrugged, "Some of the classes are fun, I like math, and English wasn't bad. I might get into Biology, I'm not sure yet, it depends on how fascinating the lessons are."

"Well, we do get to dissect stuff later in the year," Lydia promised.

Peter grinned, "That sounds more like my kind of fun."

Lydia laughed, how typical, "But I'm glad you like math, since this is math class too."

"Huh? You were just in math class," Peter said.

"I have Algebra 2 and I'm also taking Trigonometry, which is this class."

"Two math classes? WHY? And back to back no less, ugh, I don't like math anymore."

"I love math, that's why. Plus I'm doing a lot of AP work on the side, thanks to Ms. Morrell. So I have a higher than average GPA. You don't have to pay attention in this class, three out of 6 classes isn't bad."

"Good, I'm just going to sit here and work on my Algebra sheet, I should be all caught up with the class before too long," Peter stated. "May I have a pen please Lydia?"

She grinned down at her wolf, digging her spare pencil out of her purse as Mr. Lasher picked up a marker. She split the desk with Peter, giving him room to work on math, with just enough room for her to take notes.

*Sixth Period Economics*

As soon as the pair of them walked in, Coach came up to them, "Oh hey, you are the first students to come in with these little tykes! They'll adorable, what are you two mugs doing with them?"

Scott and Stiles both blinked in surprise, unsure how to respond, but he carried on, "How would you like to be up front with me, see what it's like to teach?"

Isaac paled at his words; he didn't want to be up front, with everyone staring at him, for the whole period. That would be awful! But Derek stepped up, answering the teacher's question, "But if we are up there, how will we take notes?"

"Oh, look at that, you actually want to learn, I should just replace all of my students with you Were pets, you get excited about learning, look at this dead bunch," Coach gestured, looking at all the tired faces.

Cora giggled, this teacher was going to be fun, she could already tell, "I like you."

"Aww why thank you little one, you can call me Coach. You'll be seeing a lot more of me, I also work these kids to the bone at lacrosse practice. But you love it, don'tcha boys?"

"Yes Coach," they both replied, rolling their eyes.

Coach Finstock smiled and waved them to their seats, giving Allison the same welcome as she entered the classroom. Needless to say he was excited to have four little wolves in his class, making sure to call on them first if he saw their hands raised.

At the beginning of class, Cora thought she was never going to understand economics, but with the way Coach explained it and engaged the students, by the end of the class, she was raising her hand to answer almost every question. She felt bad for a moment when Coach tried to shame the rest of the class into answering something.

"Oh come on, are you going to let a new Were pet show you all up? At least pretend that you've been paying attention all year. Okay, Cora, you can answer this question too, show the rest of the class how it's done."

She hadn't wanted the other students to resent her, although none of them really seemed to be affected by it. Soon she realized that this was just how Coach tried to motivate the class; she wondered how dead the class was before they had been adopted. She was slightly disappointed when the final bell rang, excusing everyone from class.

"See you boys out on the field," Finstock called out to them as they walked by the desk.

* * *

A/N: We did it! The first day of school is officially over, all that's left now is practice! Hope you enjoyed the last half of the day, I had a lot of fun writing it. I ended up making Mrs. Duff mean since I didn't want ALL the teachers except Harris to hate them, I felt like that was too improbable. And this way, Cora and Derek get to spend more time with Isaac =)


	18. Time For Practice

As soon as they were out in the hallways, Kali turned to Derek, "Well that was different."

"Yea, just a bit, but Cora seems to like him."

"Oh, you'll get used to Coach, he's a bit eccentric, but fun," Allison commented, following the boys to the locker room.

"You are only saying that because you aren't on the team, he's not as fun when he has you running suicides," Stiles complained, turning into the locker room.

"NOoooooo!" Cora squeaked, covering her eyes, "Daddy Stiles, I can't go in here!"

"Oh crap, sorry, I forgot Cora," Stiles apologized, rubbing his ear to try and stop the ringing.

He handed her off to Allison, along with Derek, no point in Derek sitting in the locker room either; Isaac quickly followed, with Scott promising to see him soon. Allison carried all of the Weres, and Scott's backpack, out to the field, climbing up into the bleachers next to Lydia.

*Meanwhile*

Chris parked the Suburban across the street from Hunter's, he was finally back in town and he wanted to pick up Ennis before Allison came home. He knew she liked Scott at lacrosse practice, and sit with Lydia so he had time, but he wanted to get everything set up without rushing. As soon as he stepped into the store, the teen behind the counter greeted him enthusiastically.

"Good afternoon sir, can I help you with something?"

Chris nodded at the boy, "Yes, I talked with the Owner about holding onto a Were for me by the name of Ennis, I'm here to pick him up."

"Oh, sure, one moment, I'll go get the paperwork and just make sure. Policy you know," the employee said, not wanting to offend Chris.

But he completely understood, letting the kid show him to the cage holding the remaining Weres, leaving him to watch as he quickly scampered back into the office. Chris was surprised that there were any Weres left, they really were a hot pet, considering they weren't really pets. As he stood there, he watched two twin minis chasing each other around the cage while the last female Were was sitting in the corner running her fingers through her tail. She looked rather lonely and Chris hoped that she got picked up soon, hell, he'd adopt her but Victoria would really flip out if he brought home two more. It would be bad enough with just the one new pet; but he reached in regardless and quickly patted her head.

"Hey there little one, aren't you a cutie?"

The female started wagging her tail and rubbing her ears all over his fingers, loving the random attention. The other 4 wolves all perked their ears as they watched her getting attention; the twins carefully wandered a little closer, wanting pets too. So Chris reached in with his other hand and started to give some attention to the twins. In a few minutes, the employee returned to see him with the three Weres sitting in his hands, only the older two weren't joining in.

"I see they really like you, are you sure you want to pick up just Ennis?"

"Yea, if I take home any more, my wife will have a fit. But don't worry, you're really sweet, I'm sure someone will come in soon to pick you up," Chris confided to the blonde female.

The teenager reached into the cage and tried to pick up Ennis, but the Were was stubborn and kept running around, avoiding his hand. "Come on little guy, don't you want to go to a good home?" he asked, then turned back to Chris, "I'm sorry about this, he's been acting like this for a few days now, are you sure you want him? One of the others might be easier."

But Chris shook his head, he knew why Ennis was acting out, and he knew how to win him over; so he stepped up to the cage and looked down at the mini Alpha.

"Hey Ennis, remember the girl that came in here to adopt Kali?" he asked, and as the wolf's ears perked up, Chris continued. "Well, that's my daughter, and she loves Kali so much. But she noticed that Kali is sad some times, and we wanted to get her another Were so she won't feel lonely. And we found out that you and her were friends. That's why I want to adopt you, and not one of the other Weres. Don't you want to see Kali again?"

The employee watched as Ennis's eyes brightened, and he actually grinned, walking over to the edge of the cage so Chris could pick him up and pet him gently.

"See, you just have to know what to say," Chris explained, "I know Kali has been missing him so after I saw his avoidance, I figured he was missing her too. Were you waiting and hoping Allison would come back with Kali to pick you up?"

"Yes," Ennis replied with a gruff voice, staring up at Chris.

"Well, I'm bringing you home as a surprise present, kinda. I'll explain as we go pick up some stuff for you okay? Let's get you out of here."

Ennis climbed up and sat happily on Chris's shoulder why he paid for the mini at the register, almost forgetting to pick out a collar for him to wear. As soon as he paid and took Ennis out to the car, Chris started to explain the situation.

"Okay, so Allison knows that I'm buying you because she wants Kali to be happy, and we know that Weres do better in Packs. But Kali and Victoria, my wife, have absolutely no idea I'm bringing you home. And Allison is going to pretend it's a surprise so Victoria can't get mad at her."

"Okay, I get to surprise Kali, this is great! What am I a present for?" Ennis asked, settling onto the passenger seat as Chris started the car.

"For Allison passing her French test; Victoria is totally going to know that I bought you ahead of time, but she won't get mad at you for it."

Ennis laughed, eager to meet the rest of the family and see Kali again; he had actually been lucky that he was adopted by the same owners. He had tried putting off getting adopted in the hopes that Allison would come back for him, but he knew that with each day that passed, the likelihood went down. And then Mr. Argent came in today and answered his prayers, _and_ he was taking him to get Were supplies; today was a great day.

*Lacrosse Practice*

Lydia and Allison helped spread out all the homework packets for the Weres as they waited for the boys to make their way out onto the field; Isaac was so happy that Allison had thought to bring Scott's pack. Peter was sitting in Lydia's lap, wanting to catch up for English, and Cora looked over there like she wanted to join in.

Kali picked up on her nervous glances and walked over to her, "Hey, did you want to go talk with Peter?"

"Well, I was hoping I could go read with him, since I never got to finish catching up either, but I don't know if he'll let me? And I don't want to bother Allison 'cause she's working on Biology, and I think she's helping Isaac, and Boyd too. I suppose I should be studying that too, I don't know…"

"Come on, we'll go sit with Peter and read, Stiles and Derek can help you with the rest of the work when you get home, don't stress. If you want to read, go read first," Kali smiled, grabbing her by the hand and marching over to where Peter sat.

"Hey Peter, can Cora come read with you? She wants to catch up on the chapters, and Allison is busy with Biology," Kali explained, hoping Peter would say yes.

Peter looked down at the pair, smiling to try and get rid of the nervous look on Cora's face, "I'd be happy to share, if you don't mind sitting in Lydia's lap?"

Cora's face broke out in a relieved smile, "Thanks."

She carefully climbed into Lydia's lap, not wanting to tear the skirt that she was wearing; she flopped next to Peter and told him what page she had left off on. Kali left them alone, heading back towards Derek to talk while, Peter started reading aloud to his younger cousin.

Derek tilted his head as Kali came over, "Does he seem okay?"

"Yea, he's friendly enough, just pretty mysterious, plus he has blue eyes you know? But he won't do anything with all of us here. What did you want to work on?"

"Eh, we can go over Econ again, I'll finish reading with Stiles after practice, and we're in different math and history classes so you can't help me there."

Kali laughed, "True enough, Econ it is."

They sat down together, borrowing Allison's book to flip through and discuss all the points they went over in class. Over on the other part of the bleachers, Isaac and Boyd were listening to Allison as she went over the Calvin cycle again, showing them all the diagrams in the book and explaining it step by step. By the time she finished giving a quick rundown, the boys were all starting to line up one the field, Scott waving over to the group before looking at the coach.

All of the Weres besides Cora and Peter (who was still reading aloud) flocked together to watch the practice, curious as to what they'd be doing. Allison packed away all of her homework, deciding to concentrate on the guys as well. She even started to explain the basics of the game as the boys started their warm up laps. Isaac was looking at the crosse Scott was holding, remembering that he had used it as a hammock earlier; now that he knew it was for catching a ball he laughed. All the Weres watched in amazement at the fluid movements of the team, with a simple flick of their wrist, they were able to throw the ball halfway down the field; the goalie was also exceptional. He had to read the movements of the players and keep his eye on the ball, ready to catch it. Isaac had no idea how the humans did it, he had a hard enough time following the ball and he had wolf reflexes.

Just then Cora and Peter came over, finally finishing all the beginning chapters and Derek quickly filled them in on the rules. At the moment they were practicing their scoring drills and Cora howled in support when it was Stiles's turn. She even jumped up in the air when he managed to score, pulling Isaac into a hug; both of them howling in celebration. When it was Scott's turn, Allison joined in with the cheering, holding Cora and Isaac up so they could wave at him. All of the Weres celebrated as he scored on Danny as well, sensing his elation from all the way across the field.

"Hmm, Scott's getting a lot better at lacrosse, maybe he's a suitable boyfriend after all," Lydia mused, a thoughtful look on her face.

Allison nudged her friend, "He's a great boyfriend, whether he's the lacrosse star or not. I don't need someone like Jackson."

Lydia waved her friend off, clearly not feeling the same way but she dropped the subject, calling out loudly as Jackson stepped up. Peter nodded his head at Allison, letting her know that he completely agreed with her statement. Boyd sat there, intrigued by the sport but he didn't really fell like cheering for his Owner so he sat quietly, cheering every so often when Cora and Isaac did.

As the evening wore on, Isaac noticed that Cora had wrapped her arms around herself, a slight shiver passing through her now and again, so he pulled off his mini hoodie and dropped it over her head.

"You look cold Cora, put this on," he commented, helping her get her arms into the sleeves.

Cora blushed as she thanked him, hugging the warm material close, her tail swishing. Isaac was the bestest! Derek looked over and smiled, he was glad that someone was helping him look after Cora; since he was on the other end of the Were line, he couldn't give her his jacket. He nudged Kali, alerting her to the situation at the other end.

"He really likes her you know," Kali commented, noticing the Beta blushing as Cora turned back to the players.

"Yea I know, and I don't know what to do about that," Derek sighed.

"Isaac is a good Beta, and he really looks up to you, I'd be surprised if he didn't end up becoming a part of your Pack. He needs someone to teach him how to be strong, you'd be good at it."

Derek smiled at his friend, he knew she was giving him her honest opinion and it really warmed his hear to know that she felt that way. Being an Alpha wasn't easy, especially if you had more than one Beta to look after, so Kali's vote of confidence was really important. He'd have to see what Isaac decided in the future, for now he was happy just to be friends with everyone. As he thought about that, he looked over at Boyd, wondering what was going to happen to him. He had made it clear that Jackson wasn't that great of an Owner, but it's not like they could do something about it right? His heart went out to the poor Beta, maybe he'd talk to Stiles about it, or perhaps John.

As practice continued, the girls explained more of the game to all of the Weres, not wanting them to feel left out at all. All of the Weres agreed that the game looked like fun, it was too bad that they couldn't play. When the boys started to disperse, the girls gathered up the rest of the papers, telling the Weres that practice was over. Lydia scooped up Peter and bid everyone goodbye, she was eager to get started on her homework. Peter waved to his cousins, thinking that he made a pretty good impression today with Cora, maybe Derek would start to warm up to him now. All the other Weres gathered around Allison, waiting for Scott and Stiles to reappear, Boyd standing a few feet away from them, just so Jackson wouldn't get mad.

*In the Locker Room*

"All right, good practice today guys, McCall, Bilinksi, you've been practicing, keep it up and you might find yourselves playing in the game this weekend. Maybe, don't get your hopes up though!" Coach called out, dismissing them with a wave of his hand as he went into his office.

Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder, shaking him back and forth, "Did you hear that? We're getting better and Coach noticed. This is great news! We might actually get to play, our parents will be stoked."

"Yea, I know! But let's not tell them just yet, I don't want them to get their hopes up and then Coach changes his mind you know? And if we do get to play, it will be a pleasant surprise," Scott said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Okay yea good point, but still, we're getting better dude!" Stiles laughed, not calming down at all.

The boys got dressed, Scott eager to tell Allison the potentially good news, she'd be excited for him. On the other side of the lockers, Jackson had just finished getting dressed and pulled his keys out from his bag.

"Ready to go Danny?" he asked.

"Yea, let's go, I can't wait to see if there are any pets there for me," Danny responded grabbing all of his gear.

They excited the locker room and Jackson made a beeline for the parking lot, Danny giving him a confused look. "Aren't you going to go pick up Boyd?" he asked, pointing over to the bleachers.

"What, oh, uh no, Lydia took him home. I talked with her about it after lunch and she said she'd probably take him in. Let's go," Jackson lied, eager to head back to the pet store.

*Bleachers*

Allison had all the Weres in her lap, now that the sun was setting, it was getting cold pretty fast, hopefully Scott and Stiles wouldn't be much longer. As she thought about them, she saw them emerge from the building, the boys nudging each other, big grins on their faces. They jogged over to the bleachers, wanting to tell her the good news right away.

"Took you boys long enough," Allison called out, waving to them, all the Weres jumping up and down.

"Daddy Stiles, Scotty, you did awesome out there," Cora yelled, wanting them to know she had seen them score.

"Thank Cora, even Coach seemed to notice, he said that if we kept this up, we _might_ get to play in the upcoming game," Scott revealed, bending down to hug his girlfriend.

Allison shrieked, "That's awesome news! That would totally show Lydia!"

Stiles laughed, "What, does she still think Scott isn't as good as he should be?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "He's only had a crush on her since the third grade, he knows all about her and her preferences."

"God, make me sound like a stalker why don't you," Stiles complained, punching his friend on the shoulder.

Allison just laughed, knowing that Stiles could be semi-obsessive but not at all in a stalkerish way; instead of commenting, she handed him his two wolves, ready to head home and get warm. She stood up and asked if they were ready to go and then she noticed Boyd still standing there all alone, shivering in his tee shirt.

Scott kneeled down in front of him, "What are you still doing here little guy?"

"W-waiting on Jackson," he said, trying to hide the shiver.

Scott looked up at Stiles, he was certain that Jackson had already left, and from Stiles's look, he thought the same thing.

"I'll uh go double check the locker rooms, maybe he stopped to talk with Coach," Stiles called out, jogging back to the locker room, Cora with her hands over her eyes already.

"Here, let me hold you, you look like you're freezing, who cares what Jackson might say," Scott insisted, picking up the wolf and holding him close to his chest.

Isaac quickly scampered down his sleeve, joining Boyd to help warm him up; Boyd happily cuddled with his friend, closing his eyes as he warmed up. Allison came in close too, wanting to steal some of Scott's warmth and Kali decided to jump down and contribute to the cuddle pile. When Stiles came back out, he shook his head, letting his friends know that Jackson was gone; he had an angry look on his face.

"Did Jackson seriously just leave him here? I even checked the parking lot, his car is gone. Was Lydia supposed to take him home maybe?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't have forgotten him, but I'll text her just to make sure," Allison said, pulling out her phone.

"Well, let's head home, we can bring Boyd with us, I know where Jackson lives so I can drop him off tonight, is that okay Boyd?" Scott asked, looking down at the mini.

Boyd just nodded his head, to upset to speak, was he really such a bad Were that his Owner left him behind? Isaac whined, picking up on the sadness coming off of his friend, Derek and Cora sensing it as well. So they jumped from Stiles's shoulder and onto Scott, creating a big cuddle pile in Scott's arms.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you're driving Stiles, there's no way I'd be able to with them in my arms."

"I'll meet you at Stiles's house, we can all just work on homework together tonight and the Weres can all play together, how does that sound?" Allison suggested.

All the Weres yipped, letting her know that they were completely alright with that idea, so Scott and Stiles couldn't say no. Allison left Kali with Scott and the others, climbing into her car and getting ready to follow Stiles home. Stiles started up the jeep and smiled as he saw all the Weres doing their best to comfort Boyd, it was obvious that he was feeling absolutely miserable at being abandoned, Jackson could be such a jerk some times.

When the group arrived at Stiles's house, Scott transferred the puppy pile onto the couch, not understanding how the mass of limbs and tails was once a group of 5 individual wolves. Stiles made a mug of hot chocolate for the group to share, stuffing the mug between the couch cushions so it would be stable. The humans just watched for awhile as Isaac nuzzled Boyd's cheek and Kali was grooming his tail; Cora and Derek were rubbing his head, tails intertwined, it was very adorable and heartwarming.

* * *

A/N: Poor Boyd! But the other Weres aren't going to let him suffer for long! They've let him know he's loved and welcomed in their little group, regardless of Jackson. But Scott isn't going to let this continue, he's got a few choice words for his team captain!


	19. Dealing With Jackson

*Hunter's Pet Store*

Jackson went straight back to the Were cage, glad that there were still a few left, although only one caught his eye. It was the oldest Were in the cage, and at first he figured he was useless but he noticed that all the other wolves seemed to skirt around him, almost as if they were afraid of him. Jackson could have kicked himself for not noticing that when he first came here, but thankfully he hadn't been adopted yet, so he found one of the employees and told them to ring him up.

Danny looked between the few pets left, the female Were was really pretty, although he knew he wanted more than one, so they wouldn't be lonely. And the last two wolves were obviously twins, so he couldn't separate them, but he knew his parents would have a fit if he brought home 3. So with a sad look at the girl, he told the employees that he wanted to buy the twins, promising to keep them together.

Erica slumped down in the cage, why didn't anyone want her? She was as pretty as the other girls that were here, and she was strong too! She crossed her arms over her chest and willed herself to not cry. It had been late when those two boys had come in and soon, the cashier was making her way through the store, doing her final stocking before clocking out; Erica was pretty used to the routine by now. Deciding she didn't want to wallow in pity, she jumped up and started kicking around the bark pieces lining the bottom of the cage.

"I'm just as good as everyone else," she said, to no one in particular. "There's nothing wrong with me, why am I still here?"

She was still in the middle of her snit when the store owner came up to the cage, phone in his hand. He bent down and reached into the cage, cradling Erica in his hand.

"I know you're lonely, I'm going to give Dr. Deaton a call and see if he won't take you in. I'd hate to have you here all night by yourself. Would that be okay?"

Erica shrugged, not particularly caring at this point.

"Deaton is a great vet, I know he'll find a very responsible owner for you, you just have to give it time."

Erica just huffed, maybe she'd just go live out in the woods, it didn't matter. But when Hunter stroked her fur, she relaxed; every Were just loved to get petted, no matter what mood they might be in.

"Let me give him a call and see what he says, I'll drop you off on my way home okay," he assured her, placing her back in the cage as he started to lock up, phone up to his ear.

By the time he came back, he was grinning, "I have great news Erica, he said that he had the perfect people in mind. By the time we get to his office he should have an answer. You ready to go?"

"Woof, woof!" Erica barked, eagerly climbing into his hand this time.

Hunter made a quick stop by the collar section, telling Erica to pick one out, "I'm throwing in the collar and tag, so that way you'll already have it when someone comes to pick you up."

Erica picked out the green one, figuring it would match her eyes and hugged it to her chest. She was going to have a home sometime tonight! She couldn't sit still, her tail was wagging so fast, she danced all over the car seat the entire drive to Deaton's office.

*On the Phone*

"Hey Melissa, it's Dr. Deaton, I was hoping I could ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what can I do for you? Is Scott asking for more hours again?" Melissa asked.

Deaton laughed, "No, nothing like that. I just got a call from Hunter, it turns out there was one Were left, all alone and he felt awful leaving her in the cage. So he called me hoping I could find an owner for her, do you think maybe Scott could take her in?"

He heard Melissa sigh over the line, "I'd love to say yes, but Scott just messaged me, he's kinda just adopted another one. Apparently Jackson abandoned his first Were at practice today, and Scott refuses to give him back. And the Pack already loves him to bits, so they are going to give him up without a fight." As she said this, she looked down at the picture Scott had sent her moments ago, all the wolves piled together, "You said it was a girl Were?"

"Yea, her name is Erica, and she's another Beta."

Melissa made a sad sound, "I've always wanted a girl, but I can't have her come live here with three boys, that wouldn't be fair to her. And I'm always working so it's not like she'd be my pet. Have you thought about asking Stiles? He has Cora, maybe it would be good for the two girls to be together. And as a last resort, I'm sure Allison would take her, she has a female too, so that would be a good home."

Deaton smiled, even though she couldn't see it, "That's a great idea, I'm sure he'd love to take her in. Do you think the Sheriff would be okay with that? He already has two? I don't know about Allison though, Chris just came in a few hours ago to get a Were checked out. Apparently Allison is getting a surprise present named Ennis. Both of them are Alphas so I don't know if Erica will fit in there. So Stiles is our best bet."

"I'll call John now, he won't be able to say no, he'll be stopping by at the end of his shift, I promise."

"Thanks Melissa, I'll have all of Erica's stuff ready by then," Deaton promised, knowing that she was going to be in good hands. Stiles might be hyperactive, but he was responsible, especially when it came to those he cared about.

*Sheriff's Cell*

"Hello," John said, propping his phone against his ear with his shoulder, eye not leaving the paperwork on his desk.

"Hey John, it's me, Melissa. I have a huge favor to ask you," Melissa started.

John sighed, "Did Stiles make another copy of your house key? I swear if I have to confiscate another one of-"

"No, no it's not that. And really I've given up, he can keep the key, it's not like he's going to steal anything, except maybe our food. Alan just called, and he has a Were in need. She's the last one at the store and she's probably heartbroken that no one has adopted her yet-"

"Oh no, Stiles already has two, and as cute as they are, I don't think he needs another one," John interrupted, leaning against the back of his chair. "Why don't you take her in, Scott is good with the Weres."

"I would, but he just picked another one up, and it's another boy. I think it would be pretty mean to make her live with three boys, don't you?"

John stalled, "What about Allison then, she has a female right, Kali?"

"I asked Alan about that, he said that Chris just bought another Alpha, a male, so Erica probably won't fit in as the only Beta. You know Stiles will take good care of her, and Cora will be so happy."

As he thought of Cora, he broke, Melissa heard his heavy sigh over the phone, "Okay, you win. Again. I'll stop by after I get off work and pick her up. Cora just might explode from joy when she hears the news. Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

Melissa laughed, happy that he had agreed, "Because I let you take me out to dinner on our nights off, and you get to eat curly fries."

John moaned, "Curly fries! You are such an angel, Stiles is going to drive me crazy with his obsession over my health."

"He loves you and doesn't want to lose you. Give him a break, at least on our dates you can eat whatever you want."

"Speaking of dates, we need to go on another one real soon."

*Stilinski Home*

Scott and the others were gathered in the kitchen, wondering what to do about Boyd; they had already gotten the response from Lydia that she wasn't responsible for Boyd, Jackson never told her anything about it. So now they all knew it wasn't an accident.

"Obviously Jackson doesn't want him, and I'm not just going to give him back, not when he's going to abandon him again. I can't believe he'd do something like this! It's so cruel, you'd think he'd know better, he felt horrible when he found out he was adopted, how could he do that to Boyd?"

Allison bit her lip, "Jackson doesn't deserve him, you saw how gentle he was with Isaac, obviously they were friends back at the pet store. And at school, it's like Jackson didn't even want him associating with Isaac, regardless of their friendship."

"I vote you keep him," Stiles suggested, looking at the others like it was the most obvious thing. "I know you aren't going to take him back to the store, that would be devastating, come on Scott."

"I know, but he's technically not mine, he belongs to Jackson. If I take him and Jackson finds out, he can say I kidnapped him or something and get me in trouble."

Stiles pulled his hands down his face, making a frustrated noise, "Fine, we'll just go steal Boyd's papers from him, problem solved!"

Allison snickered, "No one would ever guess that your Dad was the Sheriff here. You get into so much trouble Stiles."

Stiles gave her a cheeky grin, "It's the perfect cover! But Scott won't do it, and he won't let me do it, so that means he has to have another answer."

They looked over at Scott, right as his face brightened, he had a plan!

He ran back into the living room and took a picture of the Weres all cuddled together and then sent his Mom a text, "I know Mom will let me keep him, especially when she hears what happened. And she should be home already so if Allison could drop me off, I can borrow the car. I'm just going to ask Jackson for the papers."

Stiles slammed his palm against his forehead, "Do you really think he'll just _give_ you the papers? What if he asks for money, or more likely, just refuses?"

"He won't refuse, I have a plan, trust me dude."

Stiles shook his head but if Scott said he had a plan, then he had a plan; there was no way any of them were going to let Boyd go back to him, so they just had to wait and see what happened. Just then Allison jumped up, remembering the surprise for Kali that was waiting at home.

"I've got to go, I'm sure Mom is wondering where I am," she said, quickly mouthing '_Ennis_' to them so they knew what was really going on.

Stiles smiled and gave her a thumbs-up and Scott pulled out his phone so she'd know to message them as to how it went. She nodded her head and went into the living room.

"Hey Kali, you ready to go home, it's almost dinner time so we've got to head out."

"Woof," Kali answered, untangling herself from the pile, quickly giving all of her friends a hug before letting Allison pick her up.

"That means you too Scott if you're catching a ride with me," Allison added, looking at her boyfriend.

"Oh, right, yeah, come one Isaac, you too Boyd, let's go home."

Cora hugged Boyd tight, then Isaac, telling them that she'd see them tomorrow. As Derek was saying goodbye, Cora remembered that she was still wearing Isaac sweater, so she pulled it off and handed it to him.

"Thanks again for letting me wear it Isaac," she mumbled, looking down at her toes.

Isaac grabbed it, "It's no problem, anytime."

He blushed as he pulled it back over his head and realized that it smelled like Cora; he nuzzled it, breathing in deep as Scott picked him up. Thankfully Boyd was the only one to see him, so he didn't blush too hard.

Stiles waved to them as they drove off, really hoping that Scott was successful, because if not, Stiles was going to steal those papers, law be damned. He went over to the couch and picked up the empty mug of hot chocolate he had put down, rinsing it out in the sink.

"So what do you guys think of Boyd?" he asked, coming back into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"He's nice, but kinda quiet, like Isaac was at first. But he smiles a lot and I like that," Cora quickly spoke up.

"He's brave, we watched him stand up against Jackson in Chemistry, so even as a Beta he's learned to stick up for himself, that's good. He'll definitely fit right in with the rest of us," Derek added, clearly seeing him in a different light than his Beta sister.

"So he's family now right? We all cuddled together, that means we're family. It's Were law!" Cora exclaimed.

Derek snorted, "It's not a law Cora."

"Well then it should be, we're all one big Pack, even if Kali is an Alpha too, we'll have two Alpha's cuz we're an extra special Pack! Boyd is family now Daddy Stiles!"

"I agree Cora, I agree. Even if he doesn't officially join your Pack, he's still Pack Pack, with the rest of us."

"We need to name our big pack! So we don't get confused. Derek is Alpha of the Hale Pack, hmmm, what about the big one," Cora asked herself, sitting down to ponder it.

Derek rolled his eyes, leave it to Cora to try and name their haphazard group of Weres, technically only he and Cora were a part of a Pack, Isaac, Kali, and Boyd were all loners. But there was no denying that they were a family. At the thought of family, he suddenly remembered Peter, wondering where he fit in, in all of this. But he shrugged the thought off, no point in rushing anything, Peter would either join them or he wouldn't. Instead of thinking about it, he curled up on Stiles's lap as they started to do their homework.

*McCall Home*

Scott kissed Allison goodbye before climbing out of her car, waving goodbye as he walked into the house. "Hey Mom, you still home?"

"Yea, I'm in the kitchen making dinner," she replied.

Scott dropped his bag off in the family room before bringing the two wolves into the kitchen. Boyd was looking around, this house was very different from Jackson's but it felt warm in a way that his had not. When they walked into the kitchen, Melissa turned around and smiled, holding her arms out to pull her son into a hug.

"You're a good son, you know that? I feel like I don't tell you that enough sometimes," Melissa murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"Aw, love you too Mom," Scott replied, then he held up Boyd, "Meet Boyd, he's our newest family member."

Melissa held her hand out and Boyd easily walked over, not afraid of her, "Nice to meet you Boyd, I see everyone in the family has already made you feel welcome. I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mom if you like, Isaac does, or Mama McCall like Stiles does."

Boyd blushed just slightly, "I like Mom, Isaac and I are brothers now, so it's only fitting that you are Mom."

Melissa smiled at him, nuzzling her nose against the top of his head. Scott really had a way with the wolves; she could tell that Boyd was so relieved to be welcomed here, just from his body language.

"Well, dinner won't be ready right away, but feel free to make yourself at home, I'm sure Isaac will fill you in on all the house rules."

"Mom, can I borrow the car," Scott asked, carefully setting the minis on the table.

"What for? You just got home, don't you have homework?"

Scott nodded, "I'll only be gone for a few minutes, I want to go talk with Jackson. He's technically Boyd owner, and I want to make it official so I'm going to ask him for all of his papers. I should be back before dinner is done and then I'll work on homework, promise."

Melissa sighed, but he did have a good point, so she dug the car keys out of her purse and tossed them to her son, "Don't get into a fight, we'll figure something out if he gives you any trouble okay?"

"Thanks Mom, everything will be fine. I promise. Be back soon," he called out as he went out the front door.

*Jackson's House*

Scott parked the car and steeled himself for the confrontation, Jackson definitely wouldn't just hand over Boyd's stuff. He went up the steps and rang the bell, bouncing from foot to foot as he waited. When Mr. Whittemore answered the door, Scott quickly introduced himself and asked if he could talk with Jackson.

"Of course, just one second," he replied, calling out for Jackson.

As Jackson came down the stairs, he saw Scott standing outside the door and scowled, why was the loser coming to his house? This sucked already.

"What do you want McCall?" Jackson asked as his Dad left them alone.

Scott took a moment to speak, looking at the new Were already standing on Jackson's shoulder, "You adopted another Were?"

"Yea, why is that any of your business, get on with your point before I slam the door in your face."

Scott glared at the captain, "I'm here about Boyd, I know you abandoned him."

"Can't prove it," Jackson replied, crossing his arms.

"I can, but I'm not going to. Not if you just give me all of his things, then it won't become a big deal."

Jackson scoffed, "You're taking in that loser wolf? How fitting, really, now he can be with the rest of your loser pets. But why do I want to give you his stuff? Sounds like you have a problem McCall."

Scott stood up straight, not allowing himself to be pushed around, not this time, "If you don't give his stuff to me, you'll have a problem. Weres are classified as pets, and Were care if taken very seriously. Considering their human nature, mistreating or abusing them can be labeled as child neglect and abuse. That's a serious charge, I'm sure you wouldn't be Captain long if you had to deal with charges like that. Do you forget that I work with Dr. Deaton? I know all about what happens to pets that people abandon. You think it's harmless to just drop off a dog or cat that you don't want anymore, but it does affect them, they become depressed, sometimes they even stop eating because they miss their owners. Animal abuse is a serious charge, although sadly a lot of people get away with it because dogs and cats seem less intelligent; but I can promise you people will pay attention if it's Were neglect. People like you are the reason activist are pushing to make it so you have to have a license to own a Were pet."

Jackson paled as he realized what Scott was implying, he's turn him in to his boss, and possibly the Sheriff too. He could pretty much kiss college goodbye if that happened. He got pissed, "So you're here to threaten me?"

"I just want to make sure that you don't try to give me any hassle, just hand over all of Boyd's things and leave him in my care. And I pray that you don't treat this Were like you treated him, and we won't have a problem," Scott commented.

Just then, the wolf spoke up, "He got rid of that Beta because he was weak, Jackson hates weakness, as do I. We don't tolerate it, so you see, we get along just fine. You go ahead and raise your silly Betas, it makes no difference to us."

Scott rolled his eyes, Jackson would find the perfect Were for him, he was just as big of a jerk; they belonged together.

"Deucalion as a good point, what do I care what you do with Boyd? Take in the charity case, it's fine with me. Wait here, I'll go get all of his stuff."

Scott smiled in triumph as he watched Jackson bound back up the stairs, Boyd was his, and there wasn't even much of a fight. Sure there was some threats on his part, but they were all justified, there were a lot of activists that were raising awareness about Were pet needs. Jackson obviously needed to be taught that his actions can have serious consequences.

It wasn't long before Jackson came back to the door, a box full of stuff, he practically threw it at Scott, "Here, that's all his stuff, Deucalion got all new stuff. An Alpha doesn't deserve Beta hand-me-downs after all. I feel like I've done some charity work, giving away free stuff. You're lucky I'm not making you pay for any of it McCall. Everything's in there, even his papers, so go ahead and get off my property now."

Scott plastered a big grin on his face, "Bye Jackson, see you tomorrow."

Jackson just rolled his eyes and shut the door, he was tired of seeing his face. But Scott was already getting back into the car, putting the box on the passenger seat. He quickly scanned through it, just to double check, he saw quite a few outfits in there, toiletries, his ownership papers and also all of the homework packets he'd gotten from school. Nodding his head in satisfaction, he started the car and went back home; he couldn't wait to tell Boyd and Isaac the good news.

* * *

A/N: Soooo, lots of fluffy moments in this chapter! I'm really thinking of having John and Melissa get together, I love writing cute little side moments like those. But I don't want it to happen to suddenly, so I'll just keep alluding to it now and again =) And Jackson got a good scare, go Scott! What do you guys/gals think so far?


	20. New Families

A/N: Long ass chapter full of fluffy happiness! Also, a quick thank you to TamzStripped from AO3 for giving me the idea for the dollhouse (as well as some other I've yet to implement). Have to give credit where credit is due, it was an AWESOME addition to the story!

* * *

*Vet's Office*

Deaton had just finished examining Erica, giving her a clean bill of health (not that he expected any problems) and he handed her some M&M's.

"Are you excited Erica?" he asked her.

"Woof," she replied, taking a bite of the candies.

"I promise that Stiles is a great Were owner, do you remember Derek and Cora?"

Erica thought a moment, before she remembered the happy female Beta that had been adopted a few days ago.

"She's the one with the grumpy brother right?"

Deaton laughed, "Yea, I guess Derek can be described as grumpy. And do you know Isaac and Boyd?"

Erica's ears perked up, "Yea, I like them! They were my friends at the store, but he didn't adopt all four of them did he?"

"No, but his best friend did, so you'll be around all sorts of Weres, so there is no reason to worry Erica, I promise. I had thought of Scott first, but that's because he works for me, and I didn't know about him owning Boyd. We decided that it would be better for you if you were living with another female. I don't know if Stiles is aware that you're going to be there though."

Oh…" Erica slumped, that probably meant that he'd think she was a burden.

But Deaton rubbed her ears, "I just mean that I think John is going to surprise him, he'll be more than happy to have you. I know Stiles, he's always wanted a pet to take care of, and the more the merrier as far as he's concerned."

Erica perked up, trusting the Vet to know this Stiles person, but if he knew Cora, Isaac, and Boyd, she'd be happy. They didn't have to wait long before they heard the sound of a car pulling up out front, Erica standing up and patting her hair down, hoping she looked okay.

John sighed as he climbed out of the squad car, he still couldn't believe he had agreed to this, but deep down he knew he couldn't let a Were be left all alone, he was as much of a softy as his son. The bell over the door rang as he stepped over the threshold, calling out to the vet.

"Come on back Sheriff."

When he came around the corner, his instantly sees Erica standing there, the most hopeful and nervous expression crossing her features. His heart broke, just by seeing her reaction, he could see what Melissa had been talking about, this poor Beta had been the last to get picked. He slowly walked over to introduce himself.

"Hey Erica, nice to meet you, I'm Sheriff Stilinski, but you can call me John, or Poppa like Cora does. Are you excited to come home with us?"

Erica nervously kicked her feet, happy that he already seemed so kind, "Yea, does Cora know I'm coming to live with you?"

John laughed, picking her up so she could start sniffing him, "No, so you might want to be prepared to cover your ears. About 99% certain that she's going to scream when she sees you. And Stiles probably will too."

"Dr. Deaton said something about Boyd and Isaac too?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her to stop them from fidgeting.

"Yea, those are Scott's Weres, and Stiles and Scott are like brothers. You'll be seeing a lot of them, so I hope you don't get sick of them," John explained.

Erica jumped in his hands, super excited now, not that she thought the Dr. had been lying to her, it was just good to hear it for sure.

"You might feel a little out of place, all the other Weres have already had their first day of school, but I'm sure Cora and Derek will fill you in. Ready to go?"

"Woof!"

"Thanks for taking her in Sheriff, this means a lot to me, and Erica I'm sure," Deaton said, handing the Sheriff her paperwork.

Erica climbed into John's jacket pocket, making sure that she wouldn't get set down and left behind. She was going home! She'd get to be with Cora, and she's also see Isaac and Boyd everyday! John smiled as he could feel Erica wriggling in his pocket, her excitement evident.

"Thanks for believing in Stiles Doc, he's a good kid and knowing that you vouched for him will mean a lot," John commented, holding the door open as he turned back to the vet.

"Well thank you for saying yes, it would have been easy to put your foot down."

John shook his head, "Look at her, who could say no to that face?" he asked, pointing to the happy wolf in his pocket.

Deaton laughed as he waved the Sheriff out, now that all of Hunter's Weres were sold, he could relax; they had all been brought in for checkups and most of the families he'd known for quite some time. Other than Jackson, they all seemed responsible, so he was happy.

*Argent Home*

Allison had to restrain herself from running into the house, she wasn't supposed to know that her Dad had a gift for her. But she was sure that Kali had picked up on her sped up heartbeat, she kept giving her curious glances, but she didn't ask about it.

"I'm home! Sorry if I'm a little late, we ran into a slight problem after practice was over," Allison called out, wanting her parents to know she was home, and that she was aware she was late.

"Is everything okay?" her Mom asked, popping out from her office, two different materials in her hands.

"Yea, there was this Were that got abandoned, we weren't really sure what to do about it, but Scott ended up taking him home."

Victoria nodded her head, "Well, he is responsible, I'm not surprised he did the right thing, although I'm glad you didn't offer to take him in."

Allison laughed, "I know, I'd be in a lot of trouble if I brought home a pet without clearing it with you first, it doesn't matter what the story is."

"That's right, do you remember the time you tried to bring a box full of kittens home?"

"When was that?" Kali asked, intrigued.

Victoria waved them into her office, so she could continue working while she recounted the tale, "Well, Allison was about eight years old, and on her walk home, she found a woman that was giving away kittens. Allison decided to tell the lady that she'd take them, all of them, and proceeded to carry the box all the way home."

"But Mom, I couldn't pick just one, I felt so bad, leaving all the other ones in the box, I had to save them all."

Kali giggled as Victoria rolled her eyes, "But we were living in a duplex, with a very strict no pets rule, what were we going to do? Hide them all in the closet?"

"I didn't think about that, I just wanted to save the kitties."

"Well, needless to say, I had to walk her back down to that house and explain why we couldn't keep the kittens. Thankfully the lady understood and took them all back, promising to find a good home for them."

Allison sighed, "I remember that every day after that, I would stop by her house and ask how the kitties were doing. And bless her heart she'd always give me an update, and cookies, I definitely remember cookies."

Victoria put her hands on her hips, "Is that why you always complained about not being hungry when it was dinner time?"

"Uhh, no," Allison lied, offering her Mom the cheesiest of smiles.

"Go wash up and get ready for dinner, your Father is cooking tonight so I have no idea what we're having."

Allison practically ran upstairs to drop off her bag, checking her phone to see if Scott had been successful, but he hadn't said anything yet. With a sigh she took Kali into the bathroom to wash up and get ready for dinner, Allison was starting to get very anxious. She had no idea when Dad would give her the 'surprise' present, so she'd probably have to sit through dinner and act like she had no idea Ennis was hidden. When Kali was finished, they went down to the kitchen to wait for dinner, Allison briefly wondering if her Mom knew about Ennis yet.

"Hey Dad, what's for dinner? Mom said you're cooking tonight."

"Tacos, actually, since you're here, would you mind cutting up the tomatoes. I got a little behind when I started frying up the tortillas."

"Sure," she replied, setting Kali down on the table while she grabbed a small cutting board, the tomatoes, a bowl, and a knife.

Every few slices, she had a small piece to Kali, then popping a piece in her own mouth, happily chewing on the tomatoes. As she finished, she dumped them all into the bowl and took the cutting board and knife to the sink, just as he announced dinner was ready. Allison helped her Dad move all of the food onto the dining room table before going back into the kitchen to get drinks. They all were sitting down, ready to pass around the tortillas when Chris cleared his throat, wanting everyone's attention.

"Allison, did you ever get your test back in French class?" he asked.

"Yea, we got it back today, I got a 98, only because I ended up forgetting one of the vocab words," she responded, smiling up at her parents.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that because I got you a present earlier, and I'd be rather disappointed if I would have had to take it back," Chris revealed grabbing a small box from the empty chair beside him.

Allison reached across the table, trying her hardest to reign in her smile, knowing that Ennis was in the box. Instead she managed a polite smile, "Oh, you didn't have to get me a gift Daddy."

Chris shrugged, looking over at his wife, who had a very interested look on her face, "I know you were studying really hard for that test, so I wanted to surprise you."

Allison held her breath as she pulled up the top of the box, tilted it slightly so she could see inside, Kali leaning forward as well, from her shoulder. Just then Ennis stood up, and waved to them, half climbing out of the box.

"Ennis!" Kali shrieked, leaping off of Allison's shoulder and tackling the male back into the small box.

Allison felt the tears spring up as she watched Kali snuggling up to Ennis, her hand covering her mouth to hide her smile.

"Chris, did you really?" Victoria asked, staring at her husband.

"She deserved a gift for working so hard, she'll take care of him, and from the looks of it, Kali was feeling a little lonely," Chris said, shrugging.

Victoria pointed at him, silently letting him know he was in trouble, he hadn't even asked her about this! It's not like she could have said no to another Were in the house, not after she'd met Kali. But he was here now, might as well let him eat some dinner.

"Come on out of the box you two, that way we can eat before it gets cold, I'm sure you're both hungry," Victoria called.

"Ennis, you have to try her food, it's so yummy! Well, Mr. Chris made dinner tonight, but I'm sure it will be delicious as well," Kali rambled, slowly climbing out of the box, holding out her hand for Ennis.

"Welcome to the Argent household Ennis, I'm Allison, and that's my Mom, Victoria. I'm sure you've already met my Dad, Chris. I'm happy to have you hear, I promise to take good care of you!" she said, quickly picking the two of them up to give them a hug.

Kali had to laugh as Ennis's face, he wasn't used to hugs at all, but he'd warm up to them fast, Allison loved to give hugs.

"What do you two want on your taco? I figure you can share on and if you want seconds all you have to do is ask," Allison proposed, grabbing a tortilla.

"Meat!" came the enthusiastic reply from both wolves.

"Will I figured meat, but did you want cheese, tomatoes, lettuce?"

The two wolves looked at each other, silently debating what they'd get, but in the end, they stuck with just meat in the taco; so Allison scooped up some of the seasoned meat into the shell and put it on her plate for them, then made herself one. Ennis took a large bite out of the taco, giving Chris a double thumbs-up from his spot on the table. Seeing Ennis give his approval, she dug in as well, still not believing he was actually here! When she caught Allison smiling down at her, Kali finally realized why Allison had been so eager to get home; she had known Ennis was going to be here waiting. She felt a lump in her throat, realizing how well Allison had been paying attention to her, even though she'd been afraid to ask Allison about adopting another Were so soon. She paused, carefully wiping her face and hands off before walking over and hugging Allison's wrist.

"You're the best Alli," Kali whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Allison beamed down at the happy wolf, realizing that she had worked out the lack of surprise on her part. She was just so glad that Kali was happy and had another Were to bond with, the extra work would be worth it!

The rest of dinner passed happily, Ennis sharing some stories of what had been happening at the store after Kali had left, while Kali told him all about how exciting school was and her quest to be the best Were student in school. After dinner, Allison took the wolves upstairs so Kali could explain their living situation; meanwhile in the kitchen, Chris was getting scolded as he helped his wife with the dishes. Just as Allison thought the night couldn't get any happier, she got a message from Scott, a picture of Boyd's stuff, along with a short message: Jackson didn't give me any trouble. Then her phone went off again, this time it was a picture from Stiles that made her squeal with happiness: Derek and Cora were standing with third Were, one of the other Females from the store, with the message, welcome Erica to the family.

*Stilinski Home*

"Ready to go meet the family?" John asked, letting Erica hop out of his pocket and into his hand.

"Yea, yea, yea," she answered, dancing around in his hand.

"Okay, here we go," he smiled, opening up the front door and calling out to his son.

"We're in the living room, finishing up homework."

Erica covered her mouth with her hands, to stop herself from squealing and giving herself away, she wanted her entrance to be a total surprise! She smiled as she took in the scene, there was a boy sitting on the couch, with two Weres standing on the table, all of them reading through a textbook.

Cora was the first to look up, ready to greet John, but she immediately spotted the blonde Beta in his hands and looked up at him questioningly, "Poppa?"

At the sound of her voice, Derek and Stiles both turned to look, wondering what was wrong, both of their eyes going wide as they saw her.

"Saw hello to Erica, she's the newest member of the family," John said, smiling at his son and the wolves.

There was the briefest moment of silence as Stiles's face broke out in a huge grin, and then they were all covering their ears as Cora let out a high pitched squeal. Derek fell over, the sound knocking his equilibrium off, but Cora paid no mind. She flew off the table and around the couch, jumping onto John's boots and scrambling up his pant leg, not even pausing to let John reach down and pick her up.

"Excited Cora?" he asked as he pried her off of his leg and held her up to meet Erica.

Erica raised her hand, waving just slightly, "Hel-"

Before she could finish the simple greeting, she had been tackled to the palm of John's hand, Cora instantly sniffing her face and rubbing their cheeks together. Erica giggled, so happy that she was getting such a warm welcome and started scenting Cora right back.

"Daddy Stiles, Der, I've got a new sister!" she called out, squeezing Erica tight.

"Well, let John drop her off on the couch so we can say hi too!" Derek chided, jumping up and down on the table, trying to catch a glimpse of her.

John chuckled as he reached over the back of the couch and deposited the wolves onto his son's lap, watching as Derek raced across Stiles's leg to get to the couch. He quickly joined the pile, welcoming Erica to her new home by adding his scent to hers.

"Is this for real Dad?" Stiles asked, barely managing to tear his eyes away from the cute fluffy wolves in his lap.

"She's yours now Son, so take good care of her or Deaton is going to be pissed. He told Hunter that he'd find a good home for her and he decided on you; so don't let him down. I have to go get something upstairs, I'll be right back," John said, excusing himself.

When Melissa had called to tell him about Erica, he had been reminded of the playhouse that had belonged to Claudia as a little girl. She had kept it all these years, hoping to give Stiles a little sister one day; he had to wipe a few tears away at the memory. So now he made his way up into the attic and slowly unfolded the drop cloth that covered the large dollhouse. He looked at the back, seeing that there were plenty of rooms for the girls to decorate, and even a third bedroom if they wanted to invite Kali over to spend the night.

Meanwhile downstairs, Stiles was petting Erica, listening as Cora explained everything that went on in the house. She had mentioned calling John Poppa, and Stiles Daddy, then there was Mama McCall, and Scott. He noticed that Erica perked up when she heard that Scott owned both Isaac and Boyd (at least unofficially) and that they hung out all the time at school.

"And tomorrow, you can borrow whatever outfit you want for school, this is going to be awesome! We'll have to tell all the teachers you have another Were pet so she can get all the packets too!" Cora rambled on.

Erica giggled as she tried to keep up with the barrage of information, although she wasn't too troubled, she knew she'd sort it all out eventually. They all waited for Cora to finish explaining the house rules, of their little potty room, and that there were hopefully going to be some renovations soon. When she stopped to finally catch her breath, Stiles jumped in.

"Are you excited to be here with us? I'm more than happy that Dad brought you home, even if it was a complete surprise. I promise this house is a lot of fun," Stiles asked, bringing Erica up so he could rub cheeks with her.

"Very excited, I thought I was going to be homeless, and that no one wanted me, but then Poppa came and picked me up, I was so excited. Thank you for welcoming me, I feel very loved and a part of this pack already!" Erica exclaimed, patting Stiles's face with her hands.

John came back down stairs as he saw Stiles hugging all three wolves, and he knew he had made the right choice in letting Melissa convince him to do this. Erica would fit right in, and Stiles was more than responsible enough. He cleared his throat, wanting to get their attention.

"I realized that this is all very last minute, and that none of us have planned dinner. So I propose that I can go pick us all up some Subway but first, I want to show you something, it's for Cora and Erica if they want it."

The wolves looked up at Stiles, wondering if he had any idea what was going on, but he was just as confused as them. He held them all tight as he followed his Dad upstairs and into his room. Immediately his eyes caught sight of the dollhouse, sitting under his window, cutting across the corner of the room.

"Dad?"

John cleared his throat, "It was your Mother's, from when she was a little girl. She'd been saving it for… well I'm giving it to Cora and Erica to use. Something that can be their own space, in case they want to get away from us stinky boys, now they have the dollhouse."

Cora giggled, "Poppa, you don't stink!"

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, he had no idea Mom had kept something like this, and now it was in his room, for his Weres to use. He set all three of the minis down on the floor, all of them scampering across the floor to check it out.

"Thanks Dad," Stiles murmured, pulling his father into a hug.

They were quiet for a moment, both of them remembering their loss as they held each other. It wasn't long until all three Weres picked up on the sorrow coming off the humans, and they all ran back to Poppa and Daddy.

"Thank you very much Poppa, we'll take very good care of it, we know it means a lot to you," Cora said, reaching her arms up for a hug.

John bent down to pick them all up, holding them to his chest, knowing they'd get a lot of use out of the miniature house.

Erica spoke up next, "This is all more than I ever hoped for, I feel so spoiled already, like I don't deserve any of this. I was that last unadopted Were and I was starting to think there was something wrong with me. But then you took me in and are willing to share all of this with me, it means the world to me."

"There's nothing wrong with you Erica," Derek promised, holding her close. "You were just waiting to come home to us. Sorry it took so long."

Stiles joined in the group hug, not needing to add anything to what had been said. They stayed like that for a few moments before John finally pulled away, asking everyone what kind of sandwich they wanted.

"Turkey or Chicken for you, Dad," Stiles reminded him, before giving his usual order of the spicy Italian.

The wolves took a little longer to decide, wanting to come up with something they could all agree on so they could share. But eventually they came up with a ham sandwich with cheese, tomatoes and lettuce, toasted.

"Can you get them a foot-long? I figure between the three of them, they could finish the 6-inch. And I'll take the other half to school for their lunch tomorrow."

"Sounds good, I'll be back in a few," John said, waving bye.

"Daddy Stiles, you have to come look at the house, it's amazing," Cora said, tapping his arm to be put back down.

He smiled, letting the wolves lead him over to the house, turning it so the open back was facing outward. The boys watched as Erica and Cora decided which rooms they wanted, then they both declared that the dresser did not have enough room for their outfits, and finally deciding on which couch was the most comfortable. Derek noted that the house smelled a little old, but that couldn't be helped when it must have been sitting in the attic for years. He could still sense the melancholy from Stiles, but didn't want to bring it up, knowing it must be a hard memory. Instead he sat in his lap, rubbing his head along Stiles's fingers to encourage pets, which Stiles gave into. They tried not to laugh as they watched the girls try to scent the whole house.

"Dinner!" John called as he came in the front door, bags in his hand.

"Food!" Cora clapped, grabbing Erica's hand and leading her to the stairs, completely bypassing Stiles. Together they hopped down the stairs, one at a time and ran into the kitchen and waited for Poppa to set them on the table.

"I guess it is a good thing we got that big tea set, Scott got Boyd, Allison got Ennis, and we got Erica," Stiles commented as he and Derek came into the kitchen.

As they sat down to eat, Stiles called the three wolves together so he could send a picture off to his friends, knowing they'd be excited! All three of them had the largest smiles on their face as they posed, Cora's arms wrapped around Erica.

Dinner went by fast, all the Stilinskis were rather hungry after the eventful day, and the wolves settled back down on the couch to finish up their homework; Stiles taking time to explain everything to Erica so she would understand his schedule. A few hours went by before they all started to yawn, making the Sheriff send them all off to bed; they didn't argue. As Erica dressed in a borrowed set of pajamas, she stood on the nightstand, a little nervous that she wouldn't have a spot to sleep in. She watched as Stiles got comfortable, then as Cora curled up in the crook of his neck.

"Are you coming Erica?" Derek asked, appearing next to her.

"I'm just nervous, where is my spot?"

"Wherever you are comfortable, with us, or on the other side of Stiles, on the pillow, up to you," Derek explained.

Erica smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, walking across the bed and curling up right next to Cora. She got sandwiched in as Derek climbed in next to them, then Stiles's hand as he cuddled them. All of them were asleep within moments.

*McCall Home*

Scott parked the car and practically danced his way into the house, clutching the box to his chest like precious cargo. As he stopped by the kitchen, he saw his Mom cooking dinner, the aroma reaching his noise.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" he asked, recognizing the smell.

"How did you know?" Melissa kidded, turning to hear the hopefully good news; Isaac and Boyd were standing on the counter and were also waiting for the news.

Scott held the box up in front of him, "I got it, all of Boyd's things! His outfits, toiletries, and most importantly, the paperwork; you're a McCall now buddy!"

Isaac jumped up and down, howling at the good news, but Boyd just sat there, unable to believe the good news. "He really gave you the papers?"

"Yup," Scott assured him, pulling out the folder with all of Boyds documents. "It's all here, I checked before I left. You're really one of us now."

Boyd's face brightened as the news slowly sunk in; he finally turned and grabbed Isaac, pulling him into a warm embrace, "We're brothers, real brothers now."

"This is wonderful," Melissa cheered, opening her arms so Scott could come give her a hug.

Scott put the box down on the counter and went to his Mom, smiling like a guy that had just won the lottery. Isaac took the opportunity to hoist himself into the box, wanting to see more of Boyd's things. It was only a moment before Boyd joined him, not really believing that Jackson included all of his things.

"He really wanted you to be tough didn't he?" Isaac asked, holding up an awesome leather jacket, very similar to the one Derek had.

"Yea, but I'm not a fan of that jacket, do you want it?" Boyd offered, knowing he'd feel closer to Derek if he had one too.

"Really, you'd let me have it?" Isaac asked, eyes wide.

"Yea, we're brothers now, I'll share all my stuff with you, as long as it fits," Boyd laughed, knowing a lot of his clothes were going to be too large.

But Isaac donned the jacket, wrapping his arms around himself in happiness, he could match Derek now! The wolves looked through some more of the outfits as they waited for dinner to be done. Melissa suggested that they head on upstairs to put away Boyd's things and by then the food should be ready. So the sat in the box as Scott carried them to his room, Isaac popping up to tell Boyd where he kept all of his clothes at. While Scott opened the drawer and made room for Boyd's clothes, Isaac was already folding everything and putting them in piles, so Boyd could move in quickly. He was super excited for the move-in to be official, and then they could have their first meal together! With Isaac's pre-folding, the clothes were all put away rather quickly, and then it was off to the bathroom for the toiletries, all of them finding a spot right next to Isaac's.

"This still doesn't feel real," Boyd commented, looking down at his toothbrush sitting right next to Isaac's and Scott's. "At Jackson's house, everything was so, methodical and cold. But here, everything has its place, but it isn't rigid, it's all fluid."

"His house sounds like a real bummer," Isaac said, giving Boyd a frown.

"You have no idea."

"Well, you don't have to think about that anymore, you're here, and you get to organize your stuff however you want to! Well, as long as it's not in Mom's way, she'll get mad if she comes into the room and is stepping on clothes, no matter who's they are."

The wolves laughed, definitely taking note to keep their things where Mom couldn't step on them. They climbed up onto Scott's shoulders, all set for dinner, their tummies gurgling for food, as they went back into the kitchen.

"Right on time, just like I thought," Melissa greeted, turning off the stove. "Now, I have the pasta and the sauce in different pots, so that way you can add as much as you want, so don't be shy when it comes to either."

"Mmmm, Lots of sauce," Isaac said, licking his lips.

Scott grabbed a plate for them, Boyd agreeing with the sauce comment from Isaac, so they ended up sharing a plate. They watched as Scott dropped a heap of spaghetti on it, then asked them how much sauce they wanted.

"Flooded, with meatballs!" Isaac cried, he just wanted to leap into the sauce and eat it like that, but he knew it was way too hot.

Scott did as he was told and poured a very large helping over the pasta, making sure to get at least 4 of the small meatballs. Melissa had really thought ahead, making the meatballs smaller than usual so the Weres wouldn't be overwhelmed. Once they were satisfied, Scott put their dish on the table and gave them forks; he tried not to laugh as Isaac buried his face in the meal. He acted like he hadn't been feed in ages! Then he served himself and poured some cranberry juice for the wolves, since it seemed to be Isaac's favorite. By the time he'd come back to the table, his Mom was recording the wolves, her own plate forgotten. Isaac's fork lay unused on the table while Boyd had speared one of the meatballs with his fork and was gnawing on it, trying to stuff the whole thing into his mouth at once.

"Easy there tigers, the food isn't going anywhere… Isaac, you are going to need a bath after this, you've got sauce _everywhere_."

Instead of responded, Isaac just wagged his tail, a small pile of noodles in his hands, waiting for his mouth to be empty again.

Scott gave up, deciding just to sit and let them eat in peace, tucking into his own meal. Melissa on the other hand was wiping her face, tears of laughter running down her cheeks; Isaac was _just_ like Scott when it came to spaghetti. She still had all the pictures of Scott as a baby (and toddler), burying his face in the noodles in his rush to eat them all. After a few more moments of recording, she put her phone down and started to eat her dinner, not believing that the two wolves could be so adorable; maybe she should cook pasta more often.

When they all finally had their fill, Melissa shooed them upstairs to wash up and then start on their homework, stating that she could clean up by herself. As they went up the stairs, Isaac was busy licking his hands, wanting to get all the sauce off of them before it got washed away; apparently he didn't realize how much of it had gotten on his face and even in his hair. Scott quickly filled the sink with warm water while Isaac and Boyd undressed; both of them doing a quick cannonball into the water. Scott couldn't help but laugh as the sauce slowly turned the water red once it came off of Isaac.

"Well, time to change the water already."

Once they had some more clean water, Scott left them to wash up while he got all of their homework organized; then he quickly shot Allison and Stiles a message, telling them the good news, even attaching a picture of the folder as proof.

Boyd helped Isaac to wash his hair, knowing that the blond wolf would sure miss some of it if he was left alone to do it. Ten minutes later, Scott came back in to help them both dry off and to bring them some pajamas to change into. When they went back into his room, they all sat at the desk, slowly working through their homework from the day. Around 9 o'clock, Melissa popped in to bid them all a goodnight, hugs and kisses for them all; as she left, she not so subtly suggested they head to bed as well.

"I am rather sleepy," Isaac admitted, stretching his arms high over his head.

Scott chuckled, "Me too buddy, let's head to bed, we've got another full day ahead of us."

He threw the wolves (playfully!) onto the bed, hearing them laugh as they bounced off the pillow and onto the sheets. He quickly changed and they all brushed their teeth, definitely ready for sleep. Isaac and Boyd stood on the pillow as they waited for Scott to get situated, then Isaac pulled Boyd down to Scott's chest, wanting to share his favorite sleeping spot with his new brother. Scott felt his heart swell as he watched the two wolves curl up together over his heart, Boyd was already the perfect big brother to Isaac; he couldn't wish for more.

"Goodnight," he whispered, turning off the light.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all are still enjoying this fic, I'm just falling in love as I write it. The coming chapters are going to be fun as I introduce Deucalion and the Twins into the group!


End file.
